It's Strictly Business
by sillyme1129
Summary: Kyoya has been set up with an arranged marriage. Both parties are willing to make this work but it's not without it's obstacles: with her family's lower social standing, Chiyo must prove her worth as Kyoya's wife. Kyoya must decide what is important in his life. There's no need to be emotionally invested because as far as anyone is concerned, it's strictly business.
1. C1 - The Arrangement

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original OHSHC characters. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual content**

**Chapter 1- The Arrangement**

It was a sunny but crisp morning at the Ootori residence.

"Kyoya," Yoshio Ootori called for Kyoya's attention. Kyoya looked up from his plate of breakfast.

"Chiyo Hamasaki will be transferring into your school today. You will pick her up after school and bring her back here, understood?"

"Yes, father." Kyoya looked back down at his food and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" said the Ouran Host Club when the music room door opened.<p>

"Come with me, my princesses. I will make _all _your dreams come true." The Ouran Host Club was dressed in fairytale cosplay today; Tamaki was dressed as a prince charming (to no one's surprise), Haruhi was dressed as the Pied Piper of Hamelin, Mori was dressed as a wolf, Honey was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, Hikaru was Hansel, and Kaoru was Gretel, Kyoya was dressed as…

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called to Kyoya who was about to leave the music room, "You're our wizard today! Why are you leaving so early?"

Kyoya turned his head to look at his group of friends, "Sorry for not telling you this earlier, but I have to leave early. I have a meeting with someone." And with that, he left the music room.

"Where's Kyo-chan going?" Honey snacked on his basket of sweets.

"I don't know." Tamaki said, bewildered but that changed all too quickly, "How could he not tell me?!" he whined.

"It's Kyoya's business, if he doesn't want us to tell us, we should leave it at that." Haruhi tugged on her costume.

"Or…" Hikaru and Kaoru had a mischievous glint to their eyes.

* * *

><p>Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru was a little less than subtle, trying their best to sneak across the school courtyard but their cosplay was too obvious. Everyone was staring at them and Honey, Haruhi, and Mori were just walking behind the little rascals in front.<p>

They got to the closest pillar as possible and poked their heads out, looking at Kyoya's family limo parked by the front steps of the school. Kyoya was there, waiting for a girl walking down the steps. The group couldn't see the girl's face since she was walking toward Kyoya and his limo. Haruhi noticed that he was using his charming host smile.

The girl could feel so many pairs of eyes on her and she looked to her side and peripherally saw what she felt. The girl stopped right in front of Kyoya, "Is it just me, or is a bunch of cosplaying people looking at us?" Kyoya looked up at the pillar that the group was hiding behind. The sunlight reflected off his glasses as he gave the group a steady glare. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru screamed and ran away, "Ah! He saw us!" Haruhi, Honey, and Mori nonchalantly followed the other three back to the music room.

Kyoya quickly looked back at the girl with a smile, "Don't worry about them. They're harmless." He ushered her in the car and got in himself. The limo drove off.

* * *

><p>"Hamasaki's, please sit." The Ootori and Hamasaki families sat down on their respective sides of the living room.<p>

"So, Ootori-san, how are your medical clinics going?" Makoto Hamasaki asked Yoshio.  
>"It's going fine right now. But I would like to cut to the chase right now." Makoto cleared his throat and nodded. He stopped his pleasantries and waited for Yoshio's cue. The Ootori clan was in a much higher social and financial standing than the Hamasaki family was.<p>

The Hamasaki's were not even a clan. Mokoto has worked extremely hard to get his family where they are today. He's made a name for their family in the upper class but still small. This moment is a breakthrough for the family so if Yoshio is establishing himself as the Alpha at this meeting, Makoto must humble himself.

Yoshio looked at Chiyo, "Hamasaki-san, do you know that your family is an up-and-coming medical research facility? There is a lot of funding that needs to go into this. We, the Ootori clan are very interested in investing your family's research." Chiyo nodded, "I understand." Another moment of silence fell upon the heavy atmosphere.

"In order for this investment to come closer, we have decided to make...an arrangement." Yoshio motioned to Kyoya.

"We have a couple more things to discuss and set up, so Kyoya," Yoshio looked to his son, "Take Hamasaki-san for a walk while we discuss some details." Kyoya nodded and walked up to Chiyo and held his hand out. Chiyo took it and they walked out to the garden.

* * *

><p>"May I call you Kyoya?" Chiyo looked at him. Kyoya was about a head taller than Chiyo, around 5'10"-5'11". Dark hair, dark eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses; a very handsome man.<p>

"If so, then may I call you, Chiyo?" Kyoya looked down to the 5'4" girl. She had dark brown eyes compared to her honey colored hair; she was very beautiful.

She smiled and nodded, "So who were those people behind the pillar earlier?"

"They are…my friends. Half of them are a bit more than nosy; I think you might meet them soon enough. They're nosy, but harmless." She smiled, "Why were they in cosplay?"

"Well, my friends and I are in our self-made elective after school. It's a host club where we have different themes every once in a while and entertain the girls of our school. You can come by tomorrow if you like."

"That's nice." She didn't have much to say about it, it sounded strange but she couldn't judge too early until she visited the "elective."

"What elective where you part of in your last school?" he asked her. They came to a gazebo and they sat down on the bench.

"I enjoy music. I've been taking violin classes since I was 7." She looked down at her hands.

"Oh? What's your favorite piece to play?" he asked.

"I don't know. Normally, I just start playing anything that first comes to mind. I actually like Western music so I enjoy making violin covers of different songs. If they're classical pieces, I would try to make my own arrangement."

"That's very impressive."

"Master Kyoya." Seizaburo Tachibana called out to his master. Kyoya got up and lend a hand for Chiyo to get up as well. They got back to the living room.

* * *

><p>"You two will be married by this time next year. During this time, we will have you live with each other in order to get to know each other. You will use the Ootori estate we have in the next town over, which is even closer to Ouran Academy." Yoshio announced. Both the Ootori and Hamasaki families got up and looked at the new…couple.<p>

The room fell silent. _Damnit, I knew it._ Chiyo and Kyoya thought the same thing but they maintained an emotionless face.

"You two will move in this weekend. Shall we adjourn to the dining room for dinner?" Yoshio motioned the group out of the room to the next. Chiyo and Kyoya just stood there, taking things in.

"I knew this would happen…but I thought I would be more emotionally prepared about this…" Chiyo said quietly and looked down. Her voice was quiet but Kyoya heard her loud and clear in the silent room.

"Are you alright, Chiyo?" Kyoya asked. Who was he to ask that? He, himself, wasn't emotionally alright with this. If he let down his emotional guard for one second about this, he was going to break everything in the room.

Chiyo looked up with a smile, "I'll be fine. Let's go eat, Kyoya!" She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the dining room.

_What?!_ Kyoya let his emotions get the best of him for a second before regaining his composure._ Surely this bothers her, how could she smile right now?_ But nevertheless, he found the same smile on his face the moment he stepped into the dining room with her. He realized, this smile was the same fake one as he uses on the guests of the host club. She wasn't okay with this, neither of them were. But what was the point to emotionally invest in this? This only provided merit for each other's families. This…was strictly business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, despite asking people to show interest in my other story, Strigoi, in order for me to continue, I will not do the same with this story. I'm gonna continue this story purely for my own creative benefit. I really hope people who read this story will enjoy this story, nothing makes me happier than people liking the things I create. If anyone of you want/would/could, let me know of your support because that's awesome!**

**J****ust so you guys know, there's more to the struggles of this year-long engagement other than Chiyo proving herself and Kyoya's priority. They have to work on their own boundaries, learning how to trust each other and forming companionship...maybe love? If things don't work out, will the engagement be called off? These questions might take a long time to answer, but please be patient. Other authors who read my story, understand the curse of the writer's block, be patient. To be fair TO WARN YOU: My story develops a little dark as it goes, live up to it's T rating so what you see in the first three chapters or so, I think I did a fair job in depicting the original OHSHC characters but Kyoya is different, still mature, just different.**

**One more thing, I don't read the manga series. I use their wikia and the anime to gather my research and timeline. Hopefully I stick to the personality and relationships but also balance out what i want to do with the plot. And when i think of Chiyo's face, I think of Keiko Kitagawa, very pretty Japanese actress. Which is funny because when i think of Kyoya, i don't automatically think about the live action actor of Kyoya (though i think putting their pictures together is very cute), but the anime himself! It's like a dream where real life and cartoon mash together and because it's a dream, you find it completely normal.**


	2. C2 - Meeting the Host Club

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Meeting the Host Club<p>

Kyoya punched his pillow continuously, trying to get his frustration out. This arranged marriage is stupid! They didn't need to do this in order for the business to work out. Perhaps this was a test his dad put him up to.

Kyoya got up from his kneeling position on the floor in front of the pillow and dropped himself on the couch. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to think this through.

It's not like he had someone in mind to marry or anything, but he didn't want his marriage arranged; he wanted to find the woman of merit on his own. He was not ready for this part of his life to be decided for him; at the very least, this should be on his own terms, for something as personal as this. But the decisions were made. Now the ball is in his court: how does he want to play this out?

If this was a test, how does his father want him to go about this? Obviously the business part of the deal had to work out, so that means the marriage must be smooth. How would he do that?

Perhaps it may not be the worst. Fuyumi had an arranged marriage and she's doing just fine. But she didn't have the patriarch title dangling over her head, and her marriage was still for love. If he did anything wrong with this marriage, the title is gone. Sure, his desire for the spot has diminished slightly, now that the host club has been put as his priority. But the host club will not always be there. In his entire life, he wanted nothing more than to please his father and surpass his brothers. How could this marriage make proof of that?

_I have one year to convince the families that this marriage will work._ Chiyo… Chiyo was a very interesting woman; she surprised him with the way she outwardly took the news. As a girl, shouldn't she be more…against this? She held herself with such poise and had a charismatic air to her during dinner. To work together with her on this wouldn't be hard. She's already given herself a head start with tonight.

But Kyoya was positive that this was affecting her as much as it affected him. And he was right.

* * *

><p>Chiyo violently played the violin since they've come home from the Ootori's estate. All the songs Chiyo had been playing were fast-paced and roughly played but her notes were still spot on. Chiyo knew her violin limits and her strings were on the verge of breaking, but the occasion calls for it. This was impossible! Arranged marriages should be a thing in the past, they are in the 21st century for heavens sake!<p>

Makoto came into the room, "Chiyo. Stop playing. It's 1am. The neighbors have to sleep, we have to sleep." Chiyo stopped playing and glared at her father, "I can't stop. If I stop, I'm going to grab my bat and start smashing everything in sight."

Chiyo's mom came up behind Makoto, "We're so sorry dear, this…" Chiyo dropped on her bed, "I knew this was coming…but I'm not ready for it. Why does this have to happen?!" Chiyo put her violin down beside her.

"The Ootori's is showing us utmost generosity. Not only are they investing in us, but they're willing to give us another step; giving us another step into the high society. If the society recognizes us as the in-laws of the Ootori clan, they will pay attention to our research facility; maybe they will invest as well."

Chiyo understood the business, of course; She was no idiot! But this sucked beyond measure. It's not that she had someone in mind to marry, but she would have liked to imagine that she would be able to be like the rest of this century: marrying for love.

Her parents took her silence as her surrender to the night and left her room. Her father has always been like this. His ambitions for his career were priority. He could claim that it was for his family all he wants, but it's obvious that it's for himself.

The deed was now done, it was impossible for her to charge up to the Ootori clan and demand that for the engagement to be broken. Not only would her father have her head, the Ootori would lose face from having the fiancée of lower status to disagree with the arranged marriage. The Ootori would never forgive her family for that and she would never put that guilt on herself.

This marriage would be sought-out through no matter what. Now it was just the matter of rolling with the punches. During this year of engagement, she would have to prepare herself to be Kyoya's…wife; she must get to know her fiancé and know what her family has got herself into. With the lower social standing, even after they get married, the gossip will not stop. She has to put her best foot forward in every occasion from now on.

She looked around her modest room. She was a very casual type person. She was born in Japan but she went to study abroad in America since 1st grade. Her Japanese never faltered since the move but America was certainly more casual. Her everyday activities were anything but formal, as Japan's high society was familiar with. The new never has any support. If she brought her casual personality to the table, society would make her and her family cease to exist, taking the Ootori clan down with them.

Kyoya…all night, he's been a gentleman, never going against his father's word. It goes without saying that it's obvious that Kyoya will see through this engagement and marriage properly. Even if she were to go against the two families wishes, Kyoya would not support her in it. As far as she was currently concerned, he seemed to stay polite but if she dug deeper…she thought there was nothing more to Kyoya than a well-bred man who has no personality.

Kyoya has done a fine job in his charming, polite side; so well, in fact, Chiyo completely missed the mark of who Kyoya Ootori is!

* * *

><p>Chiyo stood in front of Music Room 3. This is where Kyoya said the host club was at. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this was not it. When she opened the door, the club activities were in full swing.<p>

The cosplay was Greek Mythology. The tall blonde seemed to be the leader and he held a lightning bolt ornament; he must be Zeus. Twin boys were dressed as Apollo and Artemis; one holding a lyre and the other with a bow and quiver of arrows as their respective cosplays. There was a girl amongst the males, she held an olive branch so Chiyo could only imagine her to be Athena. The shortest one, who looked like he was 12, wore winged sandals so he was Hermes. The tallest one of the group wore a little less than the rest of his friends to show perfect abs and held a spear and shield; that must be Ares. The last one was Kyoya. He didn't have an ornament but his black toga gave him away as Hades.

"You must be Aphrodite because you're tempting me with your feminine wiles. You sneaky love goddess, we must keep this a secret between us…" Zeus leaned in towards the girl on his right, cupping her cheeks with his left hand. The girl's cheeks swelled with blush and the girls around them two were screaming out of…what is that? Delight?

This was already too weird to Chiyo. It looks like her assumptions from yesterday were right.

"Oh my, a new guest." Tamaki observed. He walked up to Chiyo.

"Hi, I'm –" Chiyo started to say.

Tamaki silenced Chiyo with his finger, "It does not matter who you are, although I am a god, I'm a mere mortal who's life depends on your love." Chiyo raised an eyebrow. This is their so-called entertainment?

"Excuse me, Tamaki. But this is no mere guest." Kyoya stood by her side and flicked Tamaki's finger away from her lips, "This is my fiancé, Chiyo Hamasaki."

"What?!" Everyone gasped and silenced.

"Who are the Hamasaki's?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Isn't she new to this school?"

Gossip was already circulating and they were definitely not quiet.

* * *

><p>"So…you're engaged, huh?" Tamaki asked, sitting at the center of the couch. It was now the end of the hosting activity and the group stayed in the room. Everyone had changed back to their uniforms and had gone through introductions.<p>

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

"Um, when did this happen?" Kaoru asked. He and Hikaru had their heads rested on their arms at the top of the couch, behind Mori, Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

"This was arranged yesterday." Chiyo answered.

"An arranged marriage?" Haruhi asked, thinking to herself, _These damn rich people have nothing better to do than to screw people's relationships?_

"You see," Kyoya got up and walked to a nearby window and looked outside, "The Hamasaki's Medical Research Facility is still in its start-up phase. It needs generous funding and my family is willing to offer it."

"Hamasaki, you're beautiful and all, but did they have to sacrifice your happiness in trade for funding?" Tamaki gave Chiyo sorrowful eyes, he too had been arranged for marriage once before. Chiyo felt grateful for his sympathy but if she caught up to it, her mood would just be a repeat of last night.

"My family is still lower class than everyone else in this school, except for you, Haruhi Fujioka. The Hamasaki's are not well known except to some. We need the Ootori to hold us up in order for everyone to know us. The Ootori's can't invest in an unknown company, it would be questioned, we would be questioned. If the Ootori's shown their interest and faith in us, enough to make a family tie…it's helpful." Chiyo walked up to Kyoya and took his hand, to his inward surprise. Chiyo tugged his hand enough that he would face his friends with her.

"And you two are okay with this?" Haruhi questioned. She, sure as hell, wouldn't be. Chiyo's eyes met Haruhi's and they had a moment of, how everyone else might describe it, commoner's understanding. Though Chiyo was now upper class by marriage, she still grew up in middle class. She and Haruhi understood each other on the economic level more than anyone else in this school ever would.

Haruhi realized, of course Chiyo wasn't emotionally okay with this; maybe she never will be! But she was a middle class commoner, no matter the overwhelming wealth she had, in comparison to Haruhi. She's a commoner that is forced into the high society, more than Haruhi currently is. Haruhi remembered her first week in Ouran Academy; these damn rich people were just overflowing with judgement. Now, Chiyo wasn't just facing a school of judgement, she was facing the whole society. There was no room for failure; especially not if she was getting married to a blue blood. And she's marrying an Ootori; _Kyoya Ootori._ What was that going to be like? Haruhi was absolutely curious as much as she sympathized for them.

"We'll be fine." Kyoya replied. Despite being arranged to engage, it could have been worse; he could have been engaged to a dim wit that rivaled Tamaki's idiocy. Thankfully, Chiyo was no dim wit. In fact, they were both on the same page of how to go with this without consulting one another.

"It pains me to see you two together under such unfortunate circumstances," Tamaki stood up with a dramatic pose, "I wish I could do something about this. No one should ever be arranged to be married!"

"Please, Tamaki. Don't take this personally. This is between Chiyo and me." Kyoya warned Tamaki. There was a moment of silence before Honey broke it.

"Then let's have some cake! Chiyo-chan, do you like cake?" Honey jumped up and cupped Chiyo's hand with his.

_He's like a little kid. Isn't this a high school club?_ "I love chocolate cake, with lots and lots of frosting!" Chiyo's eyes widened, catering and adapting to Honey's child-like excitement.

"Yay! Let's have cake." Honey dragged Chiyo to the sweets cabinet and Mori got up to follow them. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, shrugged, and went to join them.

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at Kyoya who was watching the sweets group.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki started but Kyoya stopped him.

"I'm serious, Tamaki. This is none of your concern. We've been paired off by our families. Let us deal with this on our own terms."

"I understand." Tamaki held Haruhi up and both of them walked to the table. Kyoya followed shortly.

* * *

><p>"So Haninozuka-san is actually older than us?" Chiyo asked on the way home. Kyoya nodded, "He's actually a genius and a martial arts champion. Even so, he enjoys sweets, stuffed animals, like a child."<p>

"The Hitachin twins? Do you know the difference between them?"

"I've never really made the conscious effort to tell the difference but it's obvious to me from time to time, especially when they're apart. Kaoru is much calmer and level-headed than his older brother, Hikaru. The only people who is always certain of who is who every time, is Tamaki and Haruhi." Kyoya was typing in his laptop of today's activities, exchanges between the host club and their guests, the number of cups of tea and instant coffee was drank, etc. Kyoya basically wrote in every observation available from the day.

"I thought the host club only allowed boys to host. Why is Haruhi in the host club?" Kyoya stopped typing and looked at her, "How did you figure out Haruhi was a girl?"

"Well first of all, she dressed in girl's cosplay. One of the twins did too, but they're twins, just like Artemis and Apollo are so I understood that. And after the hosting was over, she was the first to change while everyone else waited around." Kyoya smirked, she wasn't just able to look at the big picture and adapt to the new circumstances, she was also observant and logical.

"The first time she walked into the host club, she accidentally broke a renaissance vase worth 8 million yen. Since she's a commoner, she couldn't pay us back with money, so she had to resort to services. No one else outside of the host club knows about her gender other than Kasanoda."

The limo came to a slow halt, in front of Hamasaki's home. They both got out and Kyoya observed the front of her home. It was a traditional, modest, upper middle class home. In comparison to his family's estate, this home was smaller than a wing in his family home.

"I will see you tomorrow, Chiyo." Kyoya stepped back in the limo. Chiyo nodded and entered the house, basically the only sanctuary she had left, which will also be soon taken away from her.


	3. C3 - Moving In

Chapter 3- Moving In

It's been a 4 days since Chiyo met the host club. Every day since then, she's joined in as a guest in the host club. The club activities were still weird but at least she got to know Kyoya and the host club a bit better. Now was Saturday, the day Chiyo and Kyoya moved into their new estate.

Chiyo stood outside of her new home. It was a little more than modest-sized, okay, it was an extravagant-sized modern home; very different from her family home. Just looking at the house in front of her, this was not a house for a married couple to first start out. Chiyo sighed; none of this year will be familiar to her: home, school, a fiancé she barely knows. There was so much she was giving up and it wasn't for anything she even wanted.

_This place better have a room for me just for my violin and a place for solitary and sanctuary. _It was the least they (both families) owed to her. She was given a key from her future mother-in-law sometime this week. She finally stepped through the gate.

The white home was surrounded by a thick white wall but left an extravagant amount of front yard that was well-kept. There were some well-scattered oversized plants and short green grass. There was a white and grey cobblestone path leading to two short steps onto the square patio with roofing to hide from rain and snow. The home had a whimsical structure but not enough for it to be overwhelming, it wouldn't be an Ootori estate if it was. It was whimsical but sophisticated. It had large, floor-to-ceiling windows, spaced out with white walls, the same width as the windows, in between them. All other windows were spaced out with different widths and heights, giving the inside of the home a lot of natural lighting.

By looking in the window, she could see inside the home was mixed with traditional and modern style. The furniture was sleek, clean, and white. The floor was wooden but still covered by tatami mats. The home design had built in storage, making the home look very functional and maximized space.

_It's now or never._ Chiyo opened the front door and entered in. There was a large mudroom before a step up into the rest of the house. The house was open-concept and was 2 stories plus a basement below ground level.

"Kyoya?" Chiyo called into the house. Surprisingly, there were already many pairs of shoes in the mudroom but she didn't see a person in sight. It took a couple seconds before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She was surprised when she didn't see Kyoya come down, but Hikaru.

"Hey, Chiyo! You made it." Hikaru greeted with a surprised tone.

"You think I wouldn't move into my own home or something?" Chiyo took off her shoes and entered the house with her belongings. Hikaru eyed her lack of numerous luggage, "That's all you own?" Chiyo looked beside her at her 4 luggages, 3 duffle bags and violin case, "Yeah. Is there a problem?" The other guys came down the stairs as well.

"I would have guessed that girls would have more things to move in." Hikaru asked as the rest of the guys came down and surrounded around him, staring at her possessions. Exactly how much did they expect a girl to have? Chiyo felt like it was already more than enough. They either overestimated her as a girl to own too much or they are too used to owning everything and they didn't expect her to have so little compared to them, even for a commoner.

"Are those all your clothes?" Kaoru asked, pointing to her belongings with his arm resting on his brother's shoulder.

"No, these three are my clothes, the rest are my personal things. Um, why are you all here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for your housewarming!" Tamaki threw his hands in the air for celebration.

"Oh. Well, before that officially happens, I'm going to put away my stuff first." Chiyo was about to attempt to handle all her things at once but Kyoya stepped out from the group to help take Chiyo's things, "Let me help you, I'll show you to your room. Guys, make yourselves at home." _As if they already haven't._ Chiyo thought.

My_ room?_ Chiyo questioned to herself as they went upstairs. Not that she was eager to sleep in the same bed with a man, but they were engaged to each other. Sleeping in the same room could have a positive effect on getting comfortable with each other's company.

The guys stayed below as Kyoya took Chiyo upstairs. At the top of the stairs, it had room around the entrance that led to two different hallways opposite of each other. Kyoya took the left hallway and Chiyo followed him as she observed the house structure. He got to the end of the hallway which had a large window, giving light into the hallway, same with the other hallway across the house. He opened the last door on their left, "Although we are engaged, I don't think either of us really ready to sleep in the same room, much less a bed, together. We could use this time to get comfortable to the new situation." Chiyo nodded, understanding his motive for having different rooms.

She walked into her room. Kyoya had given her the master bedroom. The bed was sunken to the floor, in the center of the wall opposite of the wall with the door. To the right of the bed's perspective led to a large closet and bathroom. The room had little decorative storage space and such and the room was already furnished.

"My room is in the opposite hallway, the last door to its left." Kyoya told her as he watched her get in touch with her new room. Chiyo looked back at him, _Well you didn't have to be that far away from me, did you? You're practically on the other side of the house._

"I'll let you unpack. You can come down and join us whenever you're ready." With that, Kyoya closed the door behind him. Chiyo let out a breath. She dropped her belongings and fell on the bed; because it was a sunken, the long fall surprised her but it let out that little adrenaline rush from free fall. Chiyo giggled at the feeling. The large white comforter was nice and cold against her warm body. After lying there for a little bit, she got up and unpacked.

_At least I can play violin in my own room._

* * *

><p>After unpacking, she explored the second story. There were 6 rooms, including hers and Kyoya's, with their own bathrooms and closets but her room was still the biggest. One of the rooms was converted into a little office with traditional design with tatami mats and floor pillows with extra room into a little entertainment, tea room. The rest of the rooms looked like guest rooms. Chiyo checked out Kyoya's room, his was raised, in contrast to her bed, and had a lot of modular furniture and was very bachelor-like.<p>

Chiyo went downstairs to see the guys in the living room she saw from outside earlier. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki sat on the floor, playing a video game. Honey sat on the sofa watching the game while eating cake. Mori sat at the farthest end of the sofa, watching everything going on. Kyoya was typing in his laptop on a separate armchair.

"Where's Haruhi?" Chiyo asked, leaning against a wall, looking at the guys.

"She's preparing our meals since she's the only one who knows how to cook." Hikaru answered, his eyes never leaving the screen. Chiyo nodded and went through the hallway towards the kitchen. Haruhi was at the kitchen island, preparing food.

"You guys went grocery shopping?" Chiyo asked and sat on the kitchen counter, watching Haruhi. Haruhi nodded, "The guys and I went to the supermarket before coming over. By the way, sorry. I know it's kind of weird for the guests to show up before the host even gets settled in." Chiyo nodded, "It's not kind of, it's really weird. Honestly, I felt like that was kind of rude but," she shrugged, "too late now." She hopped off the counter, "Let me help. What are we eating?"

"We decided to do hotpot but I'm also making beef fried rice and eel teriyaki. Do you know how to make the eel?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to the unprepared eel. Chiyo shrugged, "Made it twice." She started preparing as well, "I love cooking…I love eating." Chiyo and Haruhi laughed.

* * *

><p>In another hour and a half, all the food was prepared and everyone adjourned to the dining area, which was open-concept by the kitchen. Both the dining room and the kitchen had floor to ceiling windows all around the corners but there was property privacy to keep people outside looking in.<p>

Everyone was super hungry and had already started putting things in the hot pot.

"Welcome to your new home, Kyoya and Chiyo!" Tamaki raised his glass of iced tea and everyone followed suit.

"As a housewarming, we all have bought gifts for you guys." Tamaki took out a small box out of nowhere and handed it to Kyoya. Kyoya opened the box and took out crystal figurine of a bride and groom.

"Thank you, Tamaki. They're beautiful." Chiyo smiled and had Kyoya put the figurine back into the box and they put it behind them on a built in shelf.

"This is for you guys, isn't it cute?!" Honey took out a bunny head stuffed animal out from behind him and handed it over to Chiyo from across the table. "It's very cute." Chiyo thanked Honey.

"I got you a camera." Hikaru pulled out the gift from behind him.

"And I got you a scrapbook." Kaoru brought out from behind him as well. They passed it to the betrothed couple across the dining table. Kyoya took the camera and Chiyo took the scrapbook.

"Since you two are still starting out, you guys can start putting in memories or something." Hikaru started.

"And when you guys get photo frames, you can put it all around the house to make it more homey." Kaoru explained.

"Thanks, Hikaru, Kaoru. We'll use it." The couple put the gifts behind them on the shelf again.

"Here." Mori handed his gift to Chiyo, a custom-made puzzle, with an angled picture of Kyoya standing next to Chiyo who was sitting on a chair. Both of them looked politely relaxed, smiling. It was taken some time in the last four days.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Mori." Chiyo and Kyoya thanked him at the same time.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I made some tiramisu for dessert." Haruhi smiled. Chiyo smiled back, "I love tiramisu. Thanks."

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Kyoya raised his glass to his friends and everyone raised their glass as well. After the toast, everyone ate.

After dinner, the group went all around the house, putting their respective gifts all around the house, except for Mori's because his still needed to be pieced.

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys!"<p>

"See you, Monday." Kyoya and Chiyo said goodbye to their guests and closed the door. There was a second of silence and they looked at each other. First night moved in…

"I have some things I still need to do…" Kyoya started to say. He's never spoken so hesitantly but he didn't know exactly what to do with her at this point and he really did have work. He hoped this wouldn't ruin the chance for them to grow in their currently nonexistent relationship.

Chiyo waved him off, "Go ahead. I want to work on the puzzle." Kyoya nodded slowly and grabbed his laptop and went upstairs.

Chiyo collapsed on the couch for a minute and then turned her head to look at the puzzle box on the table. She grabbed the box and went to the family room across the house, where the table was bigger to work with. She opened the box and started separating the side pieces from the other 2000 puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>Kyoya let his hands relax after working on his computer for the last hour. It's been so quiet and relaxing, he's done all the work he needed. It was time to take a break. He went downstairs to get some tea. He noticed the living room was empty so he explored the house, looking for Chiyo. He found Chiyo casually sitting on the floor beside the table, quietly and patiently working on the puzzle. The sides of the puzzle were done. Now she was putting together his face. He went back to make another cup of tea and set it down next to Chiyo. Chiyo looked up and smiled, "Thanks."<p>

Kyoya sat down across the square table and observed her puzzle-piecing skills. As far as an hour goes, her puzzling skills were about the average person but her patience proved to be exemplary.

"I decided to put you together. At least attempting to. I've only got your eyes right now." Chiyo said, still focused on the puzzle. Kyoya took the box with the remaining untouched puzzle pieces.

"I'll put you together." Kyoya started placing out pieces that belong to her image.

"Let's see who build each other first." Chiyo looked up with a grin. Kyoya took a sip of his tea before setting it down, "Challenge accepted." They worked in comfortable silence for another few hours.

* * *

><p>Kyoya yawned and stretched, looking at the clock. It just passed 3am and he looked at Chiyo and her progress. She looked tired but unwilling to give up. She's done his facial features but has yet to finish his face. Their progress was similar but Kyoya has done a bit more.<p>

"We should stop now. Tomorrow, we have the betrothal ceremony." Chiyo looked up at the clock, then at him. She stretched and got up the same time he did.

"Goodnight, Chiyo." Kyoya went upstairs.

"Okay, goodnight, Kyoya." Chiyo looked down at both their cups of tea. His was still half-full while hers was almost done with. Chiyo finished her cup and took both into the kitchen sink and went to bed, doing her best not to think of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Hey guys, i have the entire house set up in my mind but for readers creativity, i've tried to minimize my description a bit so you can construct their house your way. BUT, just in case, you want to know what i'm imagining, i will post some URLs of the house I imagine for them. **This site is so much fun to create interior design and such. Unfortunately I can't build in-wall shelves so the ones there will just have to do.**

**In order to find the site, go to the roomstyler website and put the following at the end of the the URL. Somehow, this site is not letting me show the entire URL**

**Entrance: /users/531783/rooms/7505782**

**Living Room angle 1: /users/531783/rooms/7533375**

**Living Room angle 2: /users/531783/rooms/7533382**

**Living Room angle 3: /users/531783/rooms/7533323**

**Family Room angle 1: /users/531783/rooms/7505869**

**Family Room angle 2: /users/531783/rooms/7533304**

**Family Room angle 3: /users/531783/rooms/7533300**

**Family Room angle 4: /users/531783/rooms/7533295**

**Kitchen: /users/531783/rooms/7533388**

**Dining Room: /users/531783/rooms/7505891**


	4. C4 - The Betrothal Ceremony

Chapter 4- The Betrothal Ceremony

The next day, the two families held the betrothal ceremony, a.k.a. the _yuino_. This ceremony was the official beginning of the engagement. After the ceremony itself with only immediate family present, there will be an engagement announcement party, giving both families good publicity for the event.

For this occasion, Chiyo went to her family home to get ready. Her mother helped her prepare her red kimono and wrapped her daughter's hair in a tight bun. The family left for the Ootori estate.

_Breathe, Chiyo, breathe._ Chiyo chanted in her head as she clenched her kimono on the side but forcefully smoothed it out, afraid of wrinkling the kimono before the ceremony. She wanted to be the runaway bride, but instead of the bride, she wanted to be the runaway fiancée. She wanted to jump out of the car and run away, no matter how stupid the idea or how nonfunctional her outfit was.

Her mother did her best to silently soothe her daughter, rubbing her back and all but it didn't help. Nothing would help unless the engagement was called off without giving up the funding, or if the one she's to be betrothed was someone she loved. But neither of that was going to happen anytime soon. The closer they got to the estate, the more lightheaded she felt.

Her only consolation is that she would not deal with this alone. Though Kyoya was the most polite and charming as anyone could get, they were still in an acquaintance stage. Last night, was the most comfortable they've been with each other for less than the week they've known each other. It was easier to talk to the twins, Haruhi, and Honey than to make an actual conversation with Kyoya, rather than their usual pleasantries and small talk. Chiyo should be easy to make friends with but both of them were so guarded about this entire situation, and to an extension, each other!

Chiyo, all of a sudden, had a determined look on her face. If this marriage were to work out and be long lasting, they at the very least had to be friends; find companionship with one another. It couldn't be just a façade in public, it had to be real. Using this new mindset, Chiyo was able to be more excited about what was to come. To be bound to a friend forever doesn't sound so bad...

* * *

><p>Kyoya put on his dark blue kimono by himself. He stood in front of the floor length mirror and quickly raised his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. After this day, the engagement will not be able to be covered under wraps. Everything will be public and a break in the engagement will be next to impossible. Paparazzi will swarm their house and their private lives. Things will not be quiet for this coming year, not until a year into their marriage. Even then, their birthdays and their future kid's birthdays will rock the nation. By their 25th year in marriage, there will be another shocking news of how they could continue to "grow strong" even after so long.<p>

Hopefully, Chiyo is prepared to handle it. She was not born into high society; to have people poking into her private life is something no commoner will understand.

Speaking of Chiyo, she was oddly calm about this entire ordeal; polite to everyone, always kept a smile on her face. The longest time he saw her not smiling was when she was playing with the puzzle; but even then, she was at peace. She either hid it real well or she really is calm. He favored the latter because it would make things easier and he didn't want to think that something got past him.

It was nearly time for the ceremony, he left his room and made way to the traditional family room.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and his family were already seated and waiting in the ceremonial room when Chiyo and her family came in. Kyoya sat on top of the largest, centered pillow. His father sat on his right, followed by his two older brothers. His mother was on his left, and his sister was also present.<p>

Chiyo sat directly across from Kyoya. Her father and mother mirrored the Ootori's family seating arrangement and Chiyo's 7 year-old brother, Tatsuya sat by his father's side. Chiyo and Kyoya exchanged glances. Kyoya noticed that Chiyo had a more playful spark in her eye today. Was she going to do something out of the ordinary?

The ceremony was conducted silently. First, Yoshio used his fingertips and slid the gift money, folded in rice paper towards Makoto Hamasaki while his wife slid a tray of sake to Mrs. Hamasaki. Chiyo bowed to the Ootori family and took the sake to drink. Next, Kyoya's father handed Kyoya items, which had different symbolisms of blessing for their future, to slid over to Chiyo.

After every gift was slid to Chiyo, Chiyo would bow and accept the gift and had her parents set it by the table behind Chiyo's family. When the Ootori family had finished giving their gifts, Chiyo and her family had to exchange gifts with the Ootori's in the same manner. When the exchange of gifts were over, everyone got up and had a toast of sake to end the ceremony. And with that, the ceremony was over.

* * *

><p>Chiyo let out a huge sigh. The ceremony was quiet and formal. During that time, other than bowing and handing gifts to her parents, she wouldn't dare move. Her legs felt numb and her knees felt locked. She quickly went to the bathroom and got out of her kimono and stretched every way she possibly could. She quickly changed into something more modern for the engagement party and let her hair down, letting her honey colored brown hair cascade in her unnatural waves.<p>

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kyoya outside waiting for her. He had already changed out of his own kimono and into a classic suit.

"You look nice." She smiled and helped him straighten his bow tie. He looked very handsome.

"You're acting more open than usual." He observed loudly. Chiyo took her hands off his tie and looked at him, "There's no use to stay in our pleasantries stage. If we are to be married, I would like to not hide who I really am when we go home. I don't expect us to only say 'Good morning' and 'Good night' to each other every day." Kyoya nodded, "In that case…" Kyoya leaned back against the wall and sighed, letting go of the memory of that tense ceremony.

"I'm exhausted and my knees are sore right now." Chiyo grinned, seeing Kyoya's tired side for the first time. She leaned against the wall beside him and then slumped to the wall, relaxing her legs on the floor.

Kyoya looked down at her in surprise and looked to both ends of the hallways. No one was around. She looked up with a grin and patted the floor by his feet. He hesitantly slid down next to her and stretched out his legs to the other side of the wall. She smiled and stared across to the other wall.

He looked at his feet and his surroundings. This was the first time he's sat in this hallway; this hallway he walked down almost every day of his life. He never sat on the floor so casually, much less in this hallway. What was he doing? He looked to Chiyo who was completely relaxed as if she did this every day. Did she do this at home too? Whatever this was, it was clearly an extremely novel experience. It was...interesting.

* * *

><p>Kyoya relaxed for a bit. At first, he was nervous, to have someone pass by and see such informal manner by an Ootori and his intended. Soon, Chiyo started talking to him and his thoughts turned away from any anxiety he might have felt. After stretching and laughing together about their first week of knowing each other, the nonstop politeness and fake smiles, they were summoned to the great hall. Chiyo had her hand curled around Kyoya's arm before they entered the room, waiting for their cue.<p>

"I hope you're ready for this." Kyoya gave Chiyo a sideways glance. Chiyo shook her head, "I'm think I'm going to slide down the banister for my grand entrance. Care to join me?" Kyoya poked Chiyo's forehead, "Not in this life, moron." Chiyo enjoyed this playful poke. Sure the idea was truly moronic, but they both knew it was a joke.

"Kyoya Ootori and Chiyo Hamasaki!" The announcer gave the couple the cue and they made their double door entrance.

The first thing Chiyo noticed was the large spotlight, blinding her. If it weren't for Kyoya and his experience with spotlights, as a host and as a blue-blood, she would have tripped and tumbled down the staircase. The next thing she recognized was the loud applause. She couldn't see the end of the room because of the light but by the sound of the clapping, she assumed it was a large ballroom, like the size of the host club's music room; and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, she found out that indeed it was about that size.

Kyoya and the spot light led her to a small stage. There, Kyoya had took out a ring box and opened it, inside had a beautifully crafted ring with the largest heart shaped diamond she's ever seen with her own eyes. The huge diamond was a bit extravagant for her but the craftsmanship was still beautiful.

Chiyo grinned, remembering her little girl fantasies of the day she would be proposed to. Her happy memory ended as quickly as she remembered it. This was not how it was supposed to go. No, she was supposed to be proposed to with just her and her lover present, romantically. It was supposed to be for love!

Oh my God! This was the arranged marriage engagement party! There was no proposal; business proposal, yes, but not a marriage proposal! Chiyo felt overwhelmed once again. This whole thing was stupid!

"Chiyo." Kyoya whispered for her attention. Chiyo snapped out of her trance and remembered where she was and what needed to be done. She held out her left hand and Kyoya put the engagement ring on her middle finger. Chiyo robotically took out her own box that had his engagement ring and put it on his middle finger.

"Please welcome this new engagement couple, Mr. Kyoya Ootori and Ms. Chiyo Hamasaki!" The announcer shouted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. The room lights turned on but the spotlight remained. The announcer handed the mic to Kyoya Ootori.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for coming tonight to celebrate our engagement. This is a wonderfully happy day for us. Please stay and enjoy the feast, music, and dancing." Kyoya handed the mic to Chiyo.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I can honestly say that I cannot wait to get to know this man more. I can't wait for the engagement to end…so we can truly be with each other for the rest of our lives." Chiyo added that last part a little short of hesitance but no one except Kyoya caught that. Kyoya took the mic from Chiyo to give back to the announcer.

Yoshio held up his toasting glass, "To Kyoya and Chiyo." The rest of the room followed his manner and Kyoya and Chiyo raised their glasses back to their guests. The spot light turned off and the background music began, letting people start to converse with themselves.

Chiyo quickly put down her drink and felt like running away to cry but Kyoya held her hand. She didn't want to look at anyone but since they were still on stage, and she couldn't make that obvious. Kyoya looked at her and her rigid position and knew she wanted to get away somehow. Kyoya quietly led her off-stage and stealthily made their way to the balcony near the farthest, empty corner.

* * *

><p>Once they got outside, Chiyo ripped her hand away from Kyoya and ran to the ledge, breathing deeply, staring into nothing. She heard the french doors close behind her and footsteps.<p>

"This might be a little unnecessary to ask, but what happened?" Kyoya asked quietly, standing beside her on the ledge.

She turned around and stared into the ballroom, "This happened! This isn't a marriage proposal. This is an engagement party, an engagement I never officially agreed to! There was no marriage proposal involved in this whole ordeal. I'm a typical girl; I've fantasized what the moment of my proposal would be like and this is not it. There's no damn proposal out of love!" Chiyo stomped her heel in frustration.

"I don't want any of this, at least not under these…circumstances." She finished quietly. She had tears welled up in her eyes but not yet shed.

Kyoya fully understood everything she said, and there was no way he could make any of this better for her. Maybe one way…

Kyoya took the ring from her finger and knelt on one knee. Chiyo looked down to him with surprise and then giggled when she realized what he was doing.

"Chiyo Hamasaki, this situation is not ideal. This marriage is not _our_ ideal. This proposal is not the one you've fantasized about. But I promise to you, we will be fine. I will make it fine. I promise to do my best to fulfill my responsibilities as a husband. Do you accept this ring as my promise to you?" Chiyo grinned, although he obviously had no romantic intention, it was absolutely the sweetest thing any guy has done for her. She nodded, "Yes." Kyoya got up and put the ring on her finger.

"Being in the host club has made you such a charming, sweet talker." she grabbed his arm again and he started to lead her in back to the party.

"All thanks to Tamaki. But I'll never admit it to him; it would go to his head." Kyoya opened the door and let her in first.

"I'll take the secret to my grave." she gave him a wink.

* * *

><p>When they were both merged back into the crowd, they were immediately called to the Ootori's business associates. Chiyo only heard mindless chatter about the latest business exchanges; things went from one ear and out the other. She quickly tuned out of this circle to listen in on other conversations.<p>

"So the Hamasaki's have just started out, have they?" A group of women were talking among themselves, unaware of their incredibly high volume.

"Yes. According to my husband, he says they're some research facility."

"No wonder this family handed over their first born daughter. They must have a terrible need for funding."

"Ah yes. She's the first born; a daughter. I guess if you were to take your first born daughter for any task, it is to be wed to someone higher status; besides, what other use would they be for?"

"I hear the only have one other child, the boy. He's 5 or 6 I think."

"7 actually. Oh, it'll be a long time before the Hamasaki can hand things over to the true heir."

"Could she not be the successor? This is the 21st century after all; I know quite the bit of strong, independent women in Japan who have been very successful."

"Yes, but did you hear her toast? Clearly she is going to be very dependent on the Ootori boy. And when they were exchanging the rings, she was off in her little world! What an airhead!" The group of woman giggled before continuing but Chiyo didn't want to hear it anymore. Her head was about to explode and give them a piece of her mind. But this event calls for decorum so she couldn't give in to what she wanted to do.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Chiyo excused herself from the men's group and walked away to a table with food. She had to leave if she didn't want to be tempted in ripping old ladies' hair out.

"She is beautiful, but it doesn't seem like there's much to her beyond that. You know my daughter, her ambition is to go to law school. I think she would be a better match for the Ootori boy more than this girl." another woman commented not too far away from her.

No matter where Chiyo went, they were talking about her!

* * *

><p>That night, Chiyo and Kyoya went back to the home they now shared. Chiyo stormed in and threw her things on the couch. She paced back and forth around the living room.<p>

"Who the hell do they think they are? Those conceited…ugh! I was just trying to show my dedication to this engagement and to your family, what was so wrong about that?! They don't know me! How would you feel if you were in my position?! Of course you will want to get away from everything, be off in your own world as much as you could, now that your life was no longer yours to decide how to live your life!

"And screw that lady and her lawyer daughter, I'm already smarter than 90% of our class! I'm gonna be the best psychologist in Japan! Her daughter might even have to beg me for my professional opinion when the case calls for it! My violin skills are of utmost genius; I'm confident that I could accompany freaking Mozart!

"What's all that crap about throwing the first born daughter around because we're only good for exchanges? How dare they insult any first born daughter? Even if it's not me that they're talking about, that was simply the rudest thing I've ever heard. Those women have absolutely no grace or poise tonight!" Chiyo fell on the couch and curled up, "You don't know me. Who are you to judge me?" Kyoya stood by the entrance watching Chiyo rant. Kyoya sat beside Chiyo and looked straight.

"It won't stop, you know, but you'll get used to it and will learn to work your way around their talk. You actually did real well this evening. The first time is always the worst." Kyoya told her.

Chiyo looked to him, "I'm not gonna just stand idly by taking this! You were born in this talk so it's easy for you to keep quiet and understand how the talk is supposed to go…but I'm no blue blood." She got up and stood in front of Kyoya, "No matter where my family came from, I will be the perfect daughter-in-law anyone in Japan has ever been! They caught me off guard tonight, but that will not happen again. "She let out a breath of frustration, "I'm going to my room. Goodnight Kyoya, thanks."

Chiyo jogged up to her room and not a minute later, Kyoya heard violin playing. Kyoya just sat in the living room, listening. The music was beautiful but something in it felt…sorrowful. If he were to close his eyes and picture something to go with the music, he could see the tears slowly slide down her face, and he knew that was exactly what was happening upstairs in the poor girl's room. She was determined to bear everything that came with the high society expectation and hold up the Ootori name with him. For the night, Kyoya felt very proud of his fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those terrible women, oh my gosh, i wanted to erase them from existence, which, hehe, couldn't have taken much effort. But it had to be done...if it were me, i wouldn't have just wanted to rant, i would have wanted to slap 'em all! But Chiyo is much more graceful than I am. Poor Chiyo, good luck, sweetie!**

**BTW, the ceremony is an actual Japanese tradition but because i had to research about it and so many different sources keep me confused, i spun the ceremony to my own imagination and i put in the engagement part for obvious plot reasons. Sorry that it's not an accurate betrothal ceremony description (I like to be realistic...though the plot is not)**


	5. C5 - Wedding Plans

**A/N:** **Boo to the chapter titling character limit. The official title is the one below. Whatever, i guess as long as you can read it.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Wedding Planning: The 12 Month Countdown<p>

Chiyo came down the stairs with long white shirt and light grey sweats, ready for her morning job. She noticed Kyoya was asleep on the couch. Apparently, he was too relaxed by her violin and forgot to go back upstairs to sleep. Chiyo giggled at his sleeping face and got an idea.

She ran to grab the camera Hikaru got for them. She sat against the couch with Kyoya sleeping behind her. She took a silly selfie with his sleeping face behind her and set the camera down on the table and left for her jog. When she closed the door behind her, Kyoya just squirmed in his sleep and turned over.

* * *

><p>By the time Chiyo came home, Kyoya was still asleep on the couch. She sat by his upper body and shook him, "Hey, Kyoya. Ready to get up yet? It's Monday. 7:45. School starts at 8:30." Kyoya groaned and turned over. He grumbled more and turned to lie on his back. He finally opened his eyes, "I hate mornings."<p>

Chiyo held her hands out for him to take, "Here, get up!" He didn't take her hands to get up but he appreciated it.

"Go, get ready. We have 45 minutes to get ready and get to school." Kyoya grumbled and tried to rub the exhaustion off his face. They both went upstairs to get ready separately.

* * *

><p>After school, Kyoya and Chiyo went to the host club. This time the host had no theme of the day; just a day to entertain the ladies with their own appeal. Chiyo sat by Haruhi while Kyoya was off to do his organizingplotting/accounting/etc. Chiyo watched him diligently worked at a nearby table. Every once in a while, he would look up to the different interactions with the host and the guests and start typing again; almost like he was psycho-analyzing the club.

Kyoya felt like someone was watching him and he looked up to see Chiyo. At first, Chiyo was a little embarrassed and wanted to look away. _But why should I be? I'm his fiancée. _She gave him a small wave. Kyoya looked surprised but gave a small smile before continuing his work. Chiyo went back to talking to Haruhi and pretended to gush over his (her) rookie charm for fun and to help out the host club.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so dedicated to your work and family!" She gushed and leaned her body all over Haruhi's side. Haruhi laughed at Chiyo's hidden motives and how she knew her secret identiy. Her laugh just charmed her other clients. The twins and Tamaki gaped at the two girls. There was some unfair advantage for Haruhi with Chiyo around but it was just the most entertaining thing to watch. Kyoya didn't seem to have a problem with it since it added client interest.

Kyoya's phone rang and he got up, away from the nearby tables and answered. After a few minutes of silently speaking on the phone, he hung up and walked over to Chiyo.

"Chiyo, we'll be leaving soon. We're going to the estate."

* * *

><p>"Chiyo." Her family got up from their seat. Her mother and father were already there, waiting at the Ootori estate by the time Chiyo and Kyoya got there.<p>

"The men have things to discuss. We'll be here discussing the wedding details. We have 12 months to plan and prep." Chiyo and Kyoya looked at each other before Kyoya bowed to his elders before leaving the room with Mr. Hamasaki. _If this was MY dream wedding, my fiancé would help me, hmpf!_

"Oh this is exciting!" Mrs. Hamasaki clapped her hands and motioned for Chiyo to come sit next to her and her soon-to-be mother-in-law, "You're getting married. They grow up so fast, don't they, Ootori-san." _Not like this is by my choice. I'd be much more excited with you if I got to pick and choose my groom as well, _Chiyo thought as she watched her mom act as if this entire engagement was by choice.

"Yes, they do." Mrs. Ootori kept herself well-reserved while her mother was enthusiastic. Chiyo had already missed her mother's enthusiasm around the house. Chiyo did an inward sigh.

"Okay, so we've mapped out our planning, so we wouldn't do too much in one month and too little the next, also so we don't plan to early or late for some things. And we're doing this monthly, so for this month is to plan the vision/budget, date, guest count, booking locations, and choosing bridesmaids." Her mother took out a notebook and bullet-pointed those items.

Chiyo looked at Mrs. Ootori. Starting now, Mission: Perfect-Middle-Class-Daughter-in-Law was a priority. She could be as reserved as the Ootori's; to blend herself in and have everyone feel like she belongs there. Or she could be as enthusiastic, show a little spunk like her mother did, and make herself stand out but not in a bad way.

Chiyo smiled at her mother and Mrs. Ootori, "Okay, let's put the budget till the end. I would prefer to show quality in the wedding; high-end, no less. That would show that we are serious about this arrangement and also to shine up the Ootori name."

Chiyo and her mother waited for Mrs. Ootori to say something. Chiyo was waiting to see approval from her about her suggestions and her mother waited for the approval of the idea so they could move on to other fun things.

Mrs. Ootori looked around and then took of her round glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose like Kyoya does, "My husband and yours had forced this marriage on you. I say, give 'em hell and make this your dream wedding. You only have it once in a lifetime." She smiled.

Chiyo's mother nodded in agreement and wrote that down but Chiyo almost dropped her jaw.

Mrs. Ootori looked at her, "I know what you're thinking. I was young too once. If I could do my wedding all over," she looked out the window, "I would have demanded my wedding to go about my own way." Chiyo nodded in understanding. _Yes! I like her!_

"Okay then, Chiyo. Your dream wedding, what's it like in your head?" Her mom bent over the table to Chiyo in wide-eyed anticipation.

"Let's see…I think purple is a very romantic and royal color so that could be a theme color but not the only one, I haven't come up with the other one yet. I love little lights. String lights, sparklers, candles, floating lanterns, fireflies, etc."

"So, a bright…fairytale." Chiyo's mom suggested. Chiyo had a small smile, "Yeah, more of a dream than a fairytale. I'm not sure which shade of purple yet."

"How about different shades of purple?" Mrs. Ootori had started getting excited herself.

"I like dark purple and lavender but I want to add in another color, but I'm not sure if three colors is a bit too much."

"Well two of your colors are very similar. The extra color would just show for contrast."

"White. Very innocent, clean, simple, and the lights and your dress will be white." Chiyo nodded in agreement.

"Obvious it's big. Publicity needs to be big in itself for the business. We'll have to check the list from the engagement party and obviously add those people in; can't have them for the engagement but not the wedding." Chiyo hesitated after saying that, remembering all the things that were spoken about her from the women. But this was a way to prove herself to those people.

"Indoor or outdoor?" Mrs. Ootori asked.

"Can we do ceremony as one and outdoor as reception?"

"It's a little difficult because weather is always unexpected. If we use the same location for both occasions, we could have a back-up place to use in case of bad weather." Chiyo's mother advised.

"How about a destination wedding? That's really expensive." Mrs. Ootori's eyes shined bright with the idea of going bankrupt for this wedding, it made Chiyo sweat drop. Exactly how bad was Mrs. Ootori's wedding that she wanted to push for an overpriced wedding?

"Well I think we're going on a destination honeymoon and I don't want to travel too much…" Chiyo was a little afraid of going against Mrs. Ootori but she couldn't say yes forever. Mrs. Ootori looked a little disappointed but she was okay with it, "We can do something else expensive." Chiyo sweat dropped again, "I guess so…"

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, we should go to your facility for inspection and take note of things that need to be replaced. We'll add up the costs and if the renovation cost will go over the budget, we will just have to move the facility to a different location." Mr. Ootori told Kyoya and Mr. Hamasaki. Mr. Hamasaki nodded.<p>

Kyoya took notice that Mr. Hamasaki was completely compliant with Mr. Ootori's wishes; he was okay with anything as long as everything worked out, and following his father's wishes, what he thought, would ensure harmonious cooperation. Compared to his daughter, he was much less sincere.

* * *

><p>The men came downstairs to hear the girls laughing together. When they entered the room, Chiyo's mother was lying on one of the sofas on her back; one hand on her stomach, the other was punching down on the seat, laughing so hard. Mrs. Ootori was sitting on the adjacent sofa, one hand also on her stomach and the other covering her mouth from such unattractive, laughing manner. Chiyo was sitting on the floor by the coffee table with the laptop. One hand stayed on the computer while the other hand was wiping away the tears from laughing so hard. The scenario was really a sight to see. Chiyo was the first to notice the three men at the doorway.<p>

"Oh, hey. We were…" Chiyo attempted to stifle her laughter, "coming up with my list of bridesmaids." The other women straightened themselves out and took deep breaths in order to calm them down but one look at each other and the giggling continued.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Ootori finally calmed down enough to ask.

"We would love to, wouldn't we, Makoto?" Mrs. Hamasaki had already sat up but her Cheshire-like grin was still on her face. Makoto slowly nodded, still trying to take away the confusion on his face.

"I would like to as well." Chiyo had a smaller grin than her mother's but the joy was no less. She looked at Kyoya who had the most surprised look. He has never seen any of the three women act like that, especially not his mother. He was extremely curious of what happened that made them all laugh so hard.

* * *

><p>"So what was that all about?" Kyoya finally asked Chiyo the moment they were on their way home. Chiyo thought back for one second and giggled again, "Well, I was coming up with my list of bridesmaid and I shared a story of something that had happened to me and my friend."<p>

"Oh? What's the story?"

"Can't say, it's too embarrassing." Kyoya frowned at that but he was determined to find out one day.

"Oh, I should probably warn you, we have an unlimited budget on our wedding." Chiyo gave Kyoya a side glance, unsure of his reaction; he has an accountant mindset afterall.

"Well, they are putting this marriage on us; might as well make the once-in-a-lifetime event memorable in your own way." He shrugged, looking out the window with his head resting on his hand.

"Huh. That's what your mother said too." Chiyo smiled, thinking of their resemblance. Kyoya looked surprised at Chiyo. His mother was full of surprises today: to laugh in an unappealing manner, and to support an endless budget; she was a woman, that was true, but it seemed uncharacteristically extravagant for her. _Chiyo brought out a side of my mother I never knew existed…_

"And another thing," Chiyo snapped Kyoya out of his thoughts, "I don't know what was up with the whole, 'leave the wedding to the women' thing, but I would like it if you could help out or choose things you would like in the wedding."

"Normally, if I were to be part of that, I would be the accountant, but seeing that everything is just adding up of receipts in the end, there's no official need for that. I'll still do it though. I've never tried wedding planning, but you can tell me of all the decisions you've made. And if you are at crossroads with one, I can make a final decision." Kyoya offered.

Chiyo smiled, "That's the least I can ask for I guess."

"In exchange," Kyoya gave a smirk, "I'd like to hear the embarrassing story." Chiyo scrunched up her face in thought of letting Kyoya know a really embarrassing moment of hers.

* * *

><p>"No!" Kyoya shouted in unbelief of the story and has been laughing hard and slapped his knee every once in a while all the way until they got home. Chiyo was beet-red but couldn't deny the humor and burst out laughing with him.<p>

"Jeez, I hope she doesn't do that at the wedding." Kyoya was still chuckling when they went through the door.

"I don't know, knowing her, it could happen. I'm just hoping for my sake, she'll be polite. I mean, she's really not that ridiculous in daily interaction, although she is quite animated; almost like Tamaki but not as ignorant. She's just nuts." Chiyo took off her shoes and entered the family room on the right. She plopped on the couch and stared at the puzzle before she slid off the couch to the floor and started working on it again.

"I hope you don't do it too late. You have to wake up early for school tomorrow." Kyoya sat down across from her and hypocritically started to work on her face as well.

"Well, look who's talking? And I'm not the one who has a problem with mornings." Chiyo stuck out her tongue.

"What can I say, I'm a night owl." Kyoya successfully added another piece to her forehead.

"I realize I'm at a disadvantage. Look at the picture," Chiyo pointed at the puzzle box, "You clearly take up half the photo! You only see my waist up."

"Less than half. And you chose to piece me so that's your own fault." Kyoya shrugged, "So what do you guys still have to plan for this month?" Chiyo smiled because he initiated the conversation about the wedding details first; that means not only was he willing to listen, he actually wanted to know.

"Well we want half-indoor, half-outdoor wedding, but it's still a toss-up to do which for reception and ceremony. We're possibly using your main estate unless I come up with a dream garden that we might have to look for. Oh, what's your favorite cuisine? Your mom wants to do a buffet." _Because it's more expensive than the set course dinner._ "So we need food we both like. I've basically chose to have the desserts and drinks to my own taste so we can use the cuisine of your choice for the official meal."

"Whatever is fine, really. I'm not picky." Chiyo frowned, "You said you'd help."

"Fine. Maybe some sort of Asian fusion. There's bound to be something that every guest will find that they like."

"Well, I guess. I figured that they probably eat that stuff all the time, so we could have things they don't normally have, you know."

"Fine, then we'll have food from all over the world! You guys want to make my family go bankrupt, so why not? The chefs will be in the kitchen, continuously making food we are running out of and if some are not touched for over an hour and a half, we take out that batch and replace it with a smaller portion that's fresh."

"Well, that second part is kind of wasteful…" Kyoya gave her a pointed, irritated look, "Look, you said you want me to help. Do you want it or not?" Chiyo nodded, "I want it. I'll take it. It's actually kind of a fun idea."

Once again, they continued to work on the puzzle till 3am. The faces were finally constructed but the hair on both of them and such were still all over the place, waiting to come together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo, wedding planning, so exciting! I realize, i really construct the chapter as i type. I also realize something else, since I just go along as i type, all these conversations, I'm basically talking to myself and typing it out, it's oddly fun...**

**I didn't come up with an embarrassing story because frankly, i'm no good with that. And I've already set the high bar, to make a sophisticated lady such as Mrs. Ootori to break out of character. I don't think I can come up with something like that. I'll leave that to your imagination. You can pretend you're Chiyo; think of your funniest, most embarrassing memory yet.**

**Hehe, I like Chiyo's mom. I realize i need to give her and Mrs. Ootori a name sometime soon (apparently she's unnamed in the manga) but I'm too tired to look up so many pretty japanese names. haha, when they were laughing hysterically, i couldn't help but start to laugh with them!**

****I think the romance is a slow-going process, but i really enjoy that. It feels so real to me, don't you think so, reader?****


	6. C6 - Pop the Question - Site Seeing

Chapter 6 – Pop the Question/Site Seeing

Somewhere in America…

Katelyn hand-brushed her bed-head brown hair as she got out of bed. She walked over to her desk to see a small, brown cardboard box. She grabbed it and yelled to downstairs, "Mom! What's this box on my desk?"

"Look at the address!" Katelyn looked down. It was from Chiyo in Japan! Katelyn ripped the box open dramatically like the Incredible Hulk. She found another smaller, thinner, brown box and a letter. She read the letter first.

"_Dear Katelyn,_

_ I MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH! Japan is so different. I found some friends who have very weird activities (get your mind out of the gutter!). I've found some really annoying, gossiping blue-bloods. And I found myself in a lot of trouble. You will freak out, I promise you. But I hope that when you come to Japan, you'll be able to think it through and calm down."_

_ What? I'm going to Japan?_ Katelyn thought and continued to read.

_"So, this is what happened...my father had me set up in an arranged marriage…"_

Before Katelyn could read on, her eyes started to spit fire. She bit the letter, tore it up, and crumpled it. How could Mr. Hamasaki do that to her? He was ambitious and strict sometimes but she never thought he would resort to marrying off his daughter! Why did he do it anyway? Chiyo was probably gonna explain it in the letter.

THE LETTER! Katelyn fell dramatically and crawled to carefully pick up all the pieces and it took 5 minutes to piece it back together again. She was so dramatic about it even if no one was around. When she was done, Katelyn took a deep breath before reading it again.

_"You see, my father's medical research facility needs proper funding and support and my…'future in-laws' are willing to provide that because they believe in us and would like to invest it. Problem is, because it's in its start-up stage, no one really knows about it and the wealthy family couldn't possibly invest in an unknown. This arranged marriage is their way of creating publicity for it."_

Are they fucking kidding?! Katelyn could not comprehend the logic of the arrangement. It was unbelievable!

_"The guy I'm engaged to, his name is Kyoya Ootori. He's…decent. He was raised to know how to behave properly and everything. First time I met him, it took a week or so before I realized he wasn't all that boring. He's really smart too. Hopefully he and I will get to know each other enough to form some sort of good companionship with each other. For now, get this, I'm living with this guy in our future home together so we could get to know each other more."_

Katelyn couldn't believe how well Chiyo seemed to be taking it. Little did Katelyn know that Chiyo completely broke down the night of the news and during/after the betrothal ceremony.

_"Now, this is the part where you come in. Without my best friend here, I don't know how I'm going to handle all of this. We had a betrothal ceremony (don't ask), but here's what you need to know: rich people suck…they suck so bad! All night, the women were gossiping about me everywhere I went, I wanted to cry! I need you here. I need my wacky friend to help me turn my ears away and help me put my best foot forward. So…will you plan with me? Will you make me laugh when things get tough? Will you save me from ugly crying? Will you counsel me? Will you slap me back to earth when I'm being a bridezilla? Will you hold my dress when I need to pee? Will you look in the brown box right now?"_

Katelyn was almost to the point of tears when she opened up the box. There was a little balloon and on it was written "Pop Me" Katelyn found the nearest sharp thing and stabbed the balloon in excitement. In it, there were little hearts confetti and two rolled-up papers. She opened the smaller one, "Will you be my maid of honor?" The larger rolled-up paper was a plane ticket to Japan in a week and a half.

Katelyn screamed and high-knee jumped all around her room shouting out "Yes! I will! I do! I DO!"

"Katelyn? You alright up there?" Katelyn tumbled down the stairs and hugged her mom, "Chiyo's getting married. And she asked me to be the maid of honor!" Katelyn's mom started jumping up and down with her but stopped jumping, "Wait, she's so young! She's getting married." Katelyn stopped jumping up and down and groaned, "It's the saddest, stupidest story ever! But not right now. She needs to plan the wedding and she needs me there…"

"But school…"

"But mom, school will always be there. Her wedding will not." Katelyn's mom took a deep breath, "You need to renew your college applications. And I need so many pictures, videos of the pre/post wedding, and Japanese souvenirs!"

"Thank you! Thank you, mom! And don't worry, I'm sure Chiyo would invite you to her wedding."

_Ding dong!_

Katelyn bounced her way to the front door and answered it to a guy with a similar but bigger box, also from Chiyo.

She took a look at the quick letter from Chiyo, _"Because you said yes (I know you did :D), you need to help me send these to a couple more of our girlfriends…Brush up on your Japanese, woman!" _Inside the box were similar bridesmaid boxes with their individual letters taped on top.

_ Chiyo, you little brat. _Katelyn smirked as she brought the box in, ready to start her maid-of-honor duties.

* * *

><p>"I would love to be your bridesmaid, Chiyo!" Haruhi smiled. Chiyo presented to Haruhi the invitation box after the club activities.<p>

"Wait a minute. That means that everyone will know that Haruhi is a girl!" Kaoru brought up the point.

Chiyo brushed it off, "It will be the end of the school year when everyone finds out so who cares? And besides, I think people should know about it. And give them the year to adapt."

"I don't think it matters either way." Haruhi shrugged.

"Haruhi, I get your whole, gender-neutral philosophy, but you are first and foremost, a girl. Thought you want people to see you for who you really are?" Chiyo put her arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"I didn't mean gender-wise. I just mean that I don't care if people see me as a boy or girl, as long as they know what kind of person I am." Haruhi pointed out.

"If it means that much to you, you don't have to be a bridesmaid." Chiyo took her arm off her.

"Well hold on a minute. I said it didn't matter either way to me. That means I still don't mind being your bridesmaid." Haruhi smiled.

"Yay!" Chiyo jumped for joy. Everyone thought she reminded them of Tamaki for a second.

"Wait a second." Tamaki rubbed his chin in thought and then slyly looked at Kyoya who was typing up information at the nearby table.

"Oh, Kyoya!" In a second, Tamaki leaned his arm on Kyoya's chair and peeked out from behind him, "Who's going to be your half of the entourage?"

"My brothers." Kyoya said without looking behind him. Tamaki automatically resorted to the corner in disappointment.

"I'm just kidding, you moron. I was going to ask the host club to be my groomsmen." Tamaki was brought back to confidence with his dramatic spotlight, "Oh my, Kyoya. I will do my best to honor the position of being your best man, best friend!"

"I never said you were going to be my best man." Kyoya also said that without looking away from his work. Tamaki froze and his spotlight was gone. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Kyoya. Don't be mean." Chiyo grinned. Kyoya had already told her that he had Tamaki in mind to be his best man.

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Chiyo, "Please don't make me say it." In other words, _say it for me_.

"Tamaki, will you please be Kyoya's best man?" Chiyo smiled at Tamaki. Tamaki unfroze himself and looked at Kyoya, "I want Kyoya to ask me." Chiyo shrugged at Kyoya, _I tried._

"What is this, a marriage proposal?" Kyoya looked at Tamaki with an irritated look. Tamaki put his arms around his hips and waited. And waited. And waited.

Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, will you be my best man?"

"Kyoya! You're my best friend. Of course I will!" Tamaki jumped for joy as Chiyo did 2 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"So now, I should have a total of 4 bridesmaids plus my maid of honor."Chiyo counted on her fingers, crossing off the list in her mind. Chiyo and Kyoya were walking over to the limo waiting for them.<p>

"You're positive your American friends will show?"

"I know them all too well. You will meet Katelyn, Hayley, Harmony, and Katrina in a week and a half."

"Can't wait." Kyoya smiled.

* * *

><p>Now it was the day that Chiyo, the mothers, Akemi Ootori and Sachiko Hamasaki, and Haruhi to go site-seeing for the wedding location. First, they took a look at the Ootori grounds.<p>

"The space is big and you guys have nice hedges around the place. I don't think it's enough space for all our guests and extra though. The place lacks structure. The grass is all short and well-trimmed but that's all there is in the garden." Chiyo examined the area.

They went back in the house to look online and a scrapbook of wedding sites collected by Sachiko's friend, who was a wedding nut.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Haruhi asked. Chiyo put down the scrapbook to think.

"I want an outdoor reception; obviously big enough for all our guests and a dance floor. Maybe some sort of garden reception. For the ceremony, I want a church high ceilings natural light; maybe even stained glass. I don't want a lot of steps to reach the altar. Hopefully around the area, we could find a large reception venue close so the guests don't have to drive that far."

"Cathedral?" Akemi suggested.

"Probably. It would be big enough for our guest list."

"What's our estimated guest count?"

"850 people, give or take."

"How about this one?" Sachiko turned to one of the pictures, the largest cathedral in Japan.

"Let's take that picture out and collect up to 7 churches within an hour's drive from here." Chiyo ordered. Within 40 minutes, they've collected their list of churches and went off.

* * *

><p>The first cathedral in Tokyo they checked out was 20 minutes away. The cathedral was large and had long rows of pews made of yellow pine wood. The altar was large and there was a large organ to the left. There were pillared walk ways on both sides of the cathedral. The floor had checkered tiles. Chiyo asked for all the lights to be turned off in order to check the natural lighting. Chiyo took many pictures with Hikaru's camera in so many different angles.<p>

"What do you think, sweetie?" Sachiko walked up to Chiyo.

"It's a little darker than I would like," Chiyo turned around to ask the cathedral's grounds director, "What's the maximum occupancy of this cathedral?"

"About 900 people." _I don't like the wood color of the pews and the cathedral doesn't enough natural lighting._ Chiyo looked at her mom and conveyed her messages with her eyes with their mother/daughter telepathy. Sachiko nodded in understanding.

"We have a couple more cathedrals to check out. We'll call you if we choose this one. Thank you."

The next cathedral was also in Tokyo that was 25 minutes away from the previous location. Now this cathedral had bright natural lighting. The pews were made of white wood. The altar was smaller than the first cathedral and had a small organ piano to the side. The floor was marble. Unfortunately the cathedral could only occupy 800 guests.

* * *

><p>"Ah! My legs are so tired." Chiyo stretched out on her chair. After the 4th site, it was time for some afternoon tea. The girls went to a VIP lounge that Akemi had membership for.<p>

"What do you think of all the places we've seen so far?" Haruhi asked as her chocolate pound cake came and she was delighted to try such a high quality pastry.

"Ugh. The first one was so gloomy and the pews were a terrible color. The second one was too small. The third one was looked decent but it was so stuffy in there; there were no windows that could open up for air. The fourth one is probably the best one so far but the ceiling was pretty short compared to the others. We have 3 more to check out though." Chiyo sighed. Sachiko leaned back on her chair and stretched her neck, "I'm so tired, I don't really want to go."

"Well, perfection has yet to be found. We need to find the best for Chiyo and Kyoya." Akemi sighed. Everyone nodded. When everyone felt well-rested, they were off again.

* * *

><p>"Okay. The fifth one it is!" Chiyo and her group finally finished the ceremony site-seeing and they were back to Chiyo and Kyoya's home.<p>

They had all the pictures printed out after they finished their site seeing and placed them all over the table in the dining room. Haruhi set down tea for all the girls to drink.

"I'm so glad that we found the perfect place after afternoon tea. I was becoming disappointed after our first run. But that means that we wasted the last two times looking for the worst cathedrals." Sachiko groaned, think of the last two cathedrals.

"Here's to finding the ceremony venue!" Akemi raised her green tea and everyone cheered.

"Here's to finding the reception venue tomorrow!" Chiyo raised her green tea again. The rest of them groaned and sat back to their seats and made Chiyo laughed. They heard the front door close.

"Chiyo?" Kyoya called out.

"We're in the dining room." Chiyo called back. Kyoya came in and had his tie loosened.

"Hey, how'd today go?" Kyoya asked. Chiyo threw her hands in the air from accomplishment, "We found the perfect place to host the ceremony. But we don't have our reception venue yet."

"Where's the ceremony venue?" Akemi gathered all the pictures of the chosen cathedral and handed them to Kyoya.

"950 occupancy. Beautiful dark wood pews with white cushion for seating. Piano and organ available but we're probably only using the piano. Natural lighting and if it gets too hot, we can open up windows. There are rooms available for us to get ready in. Floor is a beautiful cream-colored marble. They are available for the date we have chosen but are also making themselves available for us with two weeks flexible for us; they were very sincere. Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Kyoya glanced at the other pictures on the table; it does look like that the cathedral they've chosen looked the best, "Yes. It looks great."

* * *

><p>Haruhi, Sachiko, and Akemi stayed for dinner and left not long after.<p>

"We'll find the reception venue next week." Chiyo said as she washed the dishes. Chiyo had pestered Kyoya long enough so that he would help clear the table of the food.

"What are you looking for?"

"Outdoor. Large and fresh but private so there's no random people crashing. Large enough for, at the most, 875; I assume not everyone will join the reception after the ceremony but it's good to be prepared. I want a dance floor as well." Chiyo continued to wash the dishes.

Kyoya stopped stacking the dishes together and looked at her, "I went to a lounge with the host last month that has what you're looking for. They have an inside and outside venue. The outside venue, there's only room for the dinner portion and long tables to put out the buffet on the side and then there's high walls that surround the dining area but there's no roof over it. The inside of the lounge has a large area for their in-house band to play and their furniture could be pushed back so we can dance there. There are large windows so you can see the inside from the outside dining area."

Chiyo looked up and grinned, "That sounds absolutely perfect! Could you take us there this weekend?"

Kyoya sighed, "Sure."

"Do you not want to?" Chiyo asked because of his sigh.

"No, I just have a couple of things to do during the day. Can we do it at night? That's when the reception will be anyway. You can check out the ambiance of the lounge at night."

"Okay. That settles it then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first time i've every made a filler (the bridesmaid part), i feel proud of myself. I'm glad i made it this far anyway. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. C7 - Wake Him Up

**A/N: Once again, c****haracter limit on the chapter title**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Wake Up the Low Blood Pressure Lord<p>

It was another early morning where Chiyo went to do her morning jog.

By the time she came home, her house was still as silent as the grave. She tip-toed to Kyoya's room. She peeked in to see it was completely dark; Kyoya had his wooden blinds down. She could only see a large lump on the bed.

She quietly walked over to the blinds on both sides of his bed and slowly turned them open. The large lump was under the covers, she could only see a tuff of hair peek from the top of the covers.

_Hmm…. _There was no rhyme or reason to what she did next. She left the room only to come back in another minute with a couple pieces of ice. She laid down in the bed next to him just to get a good angle and peeked open the covers on the left side of the lump. He was sleeping sideways with his back towards her so it was even easier. She pulled the neck of his pajamas for the back to make a small opening and she stuck the ice down his back.

In a second, Kyoya had grabbed her hand and she shrieked. He stood up and the ice fell from the bottom of his shirt and then he dropped down on top of her, holding on both of her wrists.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as hard as he could in the morning. Chiyo shut her eyes in terror and wanted to sink into the bed, disappearing in existence. His eyes had the scariest glare in the world, and he didn't even have his glasses on. His teeth were clenched and she could see his jaw jump.

"Waking you up." she said in the smallest voice.

He shook her wrists, "What makes you think that putting ice down my back is the way to go?!"

She shook her head, "I don't know." She felt like a little kid; being, roughly, scolded by her parents.

"You are never to do that again, do you understand me?!" he warned. She thought, _does that mean I shouldn't wake him up with ice or I shouldn't wake him up at all?_

"Answer me!" He shook her wrists again.

She nodded her head profusely. She would do anything for him to stop yelling at her. He was scaring her but somehow she knew fully well that he wouldn't hurt her. He was empty threats and intimidation to his fiancee.

Normally, he wasn't the type to explode in front of people; this was new. It was almost like he let down his guard. He really was himself around her. What was amazing was the energy he was using to yell at her.

After a moment of silence, they realized their position. Kyoya was hovering over her and he pinned her wrists by her head and was dangerously close. She wanted to sink in the bed again, out of embarrassment and thinking about a whole lot of different ideas of what to do in this position.

Kyoya observed her awkwardness, looking anywhere but at him.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked her with his head tilt to the side. He found it amusing and cute that she was looking back in forth, all over his room.

She finally looked at him and whispered, "I don't know." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. This was probably the first time they've stared into each other's eyes like this. When they look at people, their usual focal point was either the right or the left eye, but that was to make eye contact when talking. This was making eye contact for a whole other reason.

His alarm clock rang. He moved to slam the alarm clock off and resumed his position, enjoying the feel of it.

She looked at his alarm clock, it was dented and she didn't know whether that was for every time he slammed it, or was it that one-time hit just now? She slowly looked back at him and said quietly, "I think it's time for us to get ready."

"Hmm." He wanted to stay here a bit longer.

So did she but she was much more nervous than he was. He slowly let go of her wrists. She realized her hands were numb because the blood wasn't able to get to them, due to his hold on her and her hands were positioned above her heart. She set her arms down by her side and tried to get up but he was still on top of her. He was just staring at her.

"Time…for…readiness…" She said slowly and quietly. That sentence didn't even make sense! Her mind was completely jumbled.

He sighed and finally got off her and sat beside her. They both stayed, sitting on the bed, quietly and staring into nothing.

Chiyo was the first to break her daze and got up and left the room, closing the door fast. She went to get ready, but couldn't shake off the memory of what just happened. It made her nervous and excited. Nervous, because she's never been in that position with anyone before; all her ex-boyfriends and her had maintained a bed-off-limits relationship. She felt excited because she's never been in that position. Now she knew what that felt like and it felt good. She couldn't imagine how good it would feel to be doing anything farther than that. She blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Kyoya stayed sitting on the bed, wondering what he just did. He put his head in his hand, which was settled on his upright knee.

_What was I doing?_ Well, he knew fully well what he did. Chiyo was beautiful, observant, logical, sincere, patient, and competitive. He only acted out what he wanted to do. He was very much attracted to her. Did he like her?

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, you look so tired. Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya rested his head in his hand, "Chiyo woke me up very early this morning."<p>

"Really? What happened?" Haruhi asked, the host club slowly gathered around like it was story time at the children's area in the library. She dared to wake up the Shadow King?

"She shoved ice down my back." He sighed. After a moment of silence, the twins and Tamaki laughed so hard.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Hikaru cracked up.

Chiyo came into to the music room and the group gathered around her, "Chiyo, how did you dare to wake the Low Blood Pressure Lord up with ice," Kaoru asked.

Chiyo blushed out of embarrassment. _He told them? Did he tell them everything? He has low blood pressure?_

"What did he do?" Tamaki asked. _He didn't tell them everything. Well what am I supposed to tell them?!_ Kyoya looked at her, curious with what she was gonna say.

"He was really angry. He…yelled at me." She looked down, refusing to say anything else and was afraid she would start blushing. The group thought she was looking down because she was scared.

"Kyoya! How could you yell at a lady? You're part of the host club, you should never yell at a lady." Tamaki scolded Kyoya.

Kyoya chuckled, he knew exactly why she was looking down. It was definitely not out of fear.

"She's fine. Trust me. Everything was fine after that." Now she blushed.

"In fact, I don't think she even minded all that much." Kyoya made a half smirk, hiding it from the group.

"That's no excuse! Don't ever do that again, Kyoya." Tamaki waved his finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyoya got up and left the room. He went to the next room. When he closed the door, he started laughing. He had no idea why it was the most amusing thing to him just now. Maybe because the group had no idea what was going in both their heads.

"So Chiyo, why did you do it?" Kaoru asked. Now that Kyoya was out of the room, there was no one around teasing her so she felt more relaxed.

Chiyo shrugged, "I'm an early bird and he's not. So I…just wanted to wake him up."

"We should come over one morning and help you wake him up." The twins said in unison.

"No. I'm probably not gonna do that again." Chiyo shook her head profusely.

"Aww, come on!" They pestered her.

"No, you don't know what it was like being yelled at by him, being…" _pinned by him, intensely stared at._ She was about to say exactly what happened, "You don't wanna be in that position." _Literally._

* * *

><p>It was another early morning. Chiyo had finished her run, and was downstairs drinking tea and working on the puzzle. She brushed her fingertips past his lips on the picture. She looked upstairs, thinking about the man sleeping up there. She noticed that the time was past his alarm.<p>

_Man, I'm just setting myself up for this. _Chiyo tip-toed to his room again. Once again, she opened up both his blinds.

She bit her lip. She was not going to put ice down his back again; she promised not to. He has low blood pressure so it made sense that he was slow to wake up.

_But it is time to get ready._ She tried to reason herself that this was so they were not late for school, but she knew that she wanted to do this. She was tempting the both of them, wondering how it would be like this time.

So how was she gonna wake him up this time? He was the exact same lump as yesterday. She was so nervous right now; her heart beat was loud, he could probably wake up just by hearing that.

_Oh it's too late to back out now. _She thought she was crazy when she slowly straddled on top of him and slowly shook him, "Kyoya. It's 7:39." The lump moved around and it was funny feeling that under her. He peeked out of the covers with a glare. She gulped, out of fear and nervousness.

"Well, I can tell you this is a much better morning than yesterday." Chiyo gave him a weak smile. He got up and turned himself over really fast, Chiyo wasn't ready for it and fell on his bed. He made their position the same as yesterdays, this time, the blanket covered her.

"Again?" Chiyo asked.

"Not like you weren't expecting it. You want this." Kyoya leaned in. She blushed hard; he caught her. He let go of one of her wrists and touched her cheek, "You're actually really cute, you know?"

She didn't know what to say, she clenched her teeth, what was he going to do?

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know." He brushed his lips on hers. From that moment everything changed. What started small and simple, they allowed it to turn passionate. Chiyo opened her mouth and let Kyoya in. Kyoya explored the inside of her. He let himself relax on top of her, letting his weight on her but she didn't care, that just meant that they were that much closer.

Chiyo broke the kiss and they looked at each other. She was flushed and he was panting, they both wanted to do it again.

"I don't think this is just business anymore." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this one was kinda short, but i think you guys would like it. We have a breakthrough people!**


	8. C8 - Emotional Investment

Chapter 8 – Emotional Investment

Kyoya got off of Chiyo and she moved away from him. They both had sat up and Chiyo brought up her knees to her chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He knew what she was saying but he needed her to elaborate before he could come up with his own response. He didn't want to admit that he was treating this more personal than business, that would mean that his original plan to keep this professional has failed. She broke down his professional wall.

"I feel like…" Chiyo knew what she thought but didn't know what to say. She liked him: his charm, his intelligence, his willingness, his sincerity. But she was never the one to say it first and she was too scared to start now. She looked at him, he wasn't gonna say it and there was no reason to beat around the bush. There's a first time for everything.

"I like you. And I think that being together wouldn't negatively affect this ordeal." This was stupid! The way she said it was stupid!

This wasn't just the regular, "I like you, you like me, let's get together, the end." This was still arranged by business and it was hard to take the business out of it.

Kyoya didn't say anything. Chiyo noticed his silence and didn't know how to take it: agreement, disagreement, or confusion? Chiyo sighed and left his room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Today, Chiyo didn't show up to the host club. She opted to go to a library; despite people talking over there. She just put her earbuds in and kept her head down. She was bored, confused, angry. She really wanted to go play her violin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Chiyo?" Haruhi walked up to Kyoya, who should have been doing his regular observations, but here he was, just staring outside into the courtyard, slightly slumped uncharacteristically on his arm chair by the window.<p>

"I don't know." Kyoya mumbled half through his mouth, his cheek resting on his fist.

"What happened to you two? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi sat down on the chair across from him. Kyoya glanced at Haruhi, how could he talk to her about something like this? Not only was he not willing to open up, he didn't even know where to start.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I will. As much as I think this whole arranged marriage thing is terrible, I think how you guys try not to incorporate any emotion into this is even more stupid." Kyoya looked at Haruhi shocked. This was exactly the dilemma that was going on!

"First of all, it won't work. You two are human, you're bound to start getting angry, sad, happy, or whatever about the relationship. Secondly, the host club and I can already tell that you two are not as reserved and proper as when you two started out. You guys have already begun to have sentiments about this but you two fail to realize it. That's not good. If you do have feelings for her, you should start acting on them. You're going to be married anyway, so go with the flow. Chiyo is a great girl, maybe you two will actually fall in love." Haruhi left him into his own thoughts. She was absolutely right; there was no more use in hiding any sort of feelings. The only thing he had to take care of was his pride.

Kyoya's phone rang and he looked at the screen to see it was his father. He got up and answered it, "Father?"

"Kyoya, I need to you come to the estate after school to discuss something with you. Don't bring Chiyo, she doesn't need to be here." His dad said nothing else and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Chiyo was about to fall asleep in the library before her phone vibrated on her side. She grabbed it and took a look at the new text. <em>I'm going to the estate right after school, you can take the limo home because my father would arrange another ride for me.<em>

_Okay, Oh-Unemotional-One_. She exited the text without replying to him and called the limo driver to pick her up now, rather than waiting for her study hall/elective to be over. The text irritated her more. He didn't give any indication of what he felt and he was excusing himself from it, whether it was his call or not. If he wasn't going to respond to her, she wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, the reason why I wanted you here today was to discuss something." Kyoya stood in front of his father's desk.<p>

"To be honest, I think it was a terrible idea to partner up with our family with the Hamasaki's." Kyoya looked up to his father. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Makoto Hamasaki lacks sincerity and opinion in our current partnership. He expects to just ride on our good name and money. He fails to recognize that this is a partnership and he needs to give in his two cents. If we cut him off, he could probably find another wealthy company to be a parasite with." Yoshio expressed his discontent about the partnership. His father seemed to be on the same track with him about the partnership itself but there was the other half of the deal that Kyoya has begun to enjoy.

"Also, if I were to give you a match, we would be better off in finding a lady of actual merit. At the engagement party, I have met women of well-off families with distinguished reputation. They could possibly be a better match for you than Chiyo Hamasaki." Yoshio folded his hands and rested his mouth on them in contemplation.

No, Kyoya knows all the girls his age that showed up at that party. They were the same frivolous-minded girls in his class. Right now, there were no girls he thought highly of except for Chiyo and Haruhi. Oddly enough, it seemed like only commoners had, well, common sense.

"So Kyoya, I need to know what you think. Is it a good idea to cut off this arrangement?" His father was asking for his opinion? Kyoya adjusted his glasses with his index finger; although he wasn't sure how agreeing or disagreeing with his father would work out, he was determined to be honest.

"Hamasaki has very ambitious goals and his facility has great potential. I remember seeing his staff, who are very exceptional even though they stick with him. But I have also noticed his lack of sincerity and other sorts the last time we met here to discuss the renovations. There are much better companies that we could partner up with, that much is true. But," He looked over his father to look outside of the window, "There would be talk of how we rushed in this partnership and should have carefully examined other options and such before any of this happened. We would be seen as impulsive and everything is unsettled.

"As for the arranged marriage, I am not disappointed with Chiyo Hamasaki. I know of the same women you saw at the engagement party but they are not the same person when they are at my school, believe me. Her family may not bring social or financial merit, but Chiyo is an exceptional person. I think Chiyo would bring merit all on her own, and that is a fine quality in of itself." Kyoya said.

All though he said all he needed to say, he didn't say all he wanted to say. He would never find another like Chiyo. Whether he acknowledged it or not, he had grown comfortable and enjoyed Chiyo's spirit and company. And it would be the most emotional turmoil for the both of them if they were pushed and pulled away from this marriage without their own say; especially now that they have grown somewhat fond of each other.

"What is it about Chiyo that makes her exceptional?" Yoshio spoke and broke Kyoya's train of thought.

Kyoya looked up in surprise. He knew his answer but he wasn't ready to admit it. Unfortunately, his father was waiting for an answer.

"Chiyo is logical, observant, honest, patient, and much more sincere than her father. She knows how to look at the big picture; with this whole arrangement, she's able to grin and bear it for her family. And all though she is only a middle class commoner, she has been able to hold herself up with grace and poise in front of high society. I am very pleased with her performance thus far. She happens to be a very intriguing woman." Kyoya had already said too much. In fact, he said more than he thought he could come up with but he had the ball rolling.

"Thank you, Kyoya. This helped me very much. You may go." Kyoya bowed and left. When he closed the door, Yoshio chuckled and took off his glasses to wipe them, "I must be seeing things."

* * *

><p>Kyoya came home to music, Chiyo's music. He peeked into the family room to see her back turned against him. She wore a brown oversized sweater that covered up to one inch of her shorts. She brought her violin downstairs to play since no one was home and she really felt like playing, unconcealed. Kyoya leaned against the pillar and watched Chiyo play the violin without awareness of his presence.<p>

Chiyo was ever as confused from this morning and she wanted to figure it out because it drove her nuts. She also regretted walking away, she should have stayed and waited for an answer, no matter how awkward it would become. It beats having her mood like this all day. If he had given her an answer, she would handle it, whatever it was. Since he hasn't, all she can do is to wait and let him make his move. That drove her nuts. Her confusion and inability to do anything about it made her stressed, to the point of tears. Why couldn't he just give her an answer, damnit?!

She heard footsteps and then the sound of a body plopping on the couch. She stopped and turned around to see him.

Kyoya was unprepared to see the weld up tears in her eyes and her moist eyelashes. He swallowed but maintained his nonchalant expression. She lowered her violin and bow.

"What's wrong, Chiyo?" His arm was resting over the top of the couch, he looked like if he was acting as someone who had the authority to ask all the questions when it was supposed to be backwards.

"What's wrong? You didn't give me any answer or indication of what you think about me or this morning! What was up with you kissing me? Does that mean you like me? Or is this really all business to you? If it is just business, then fine, I can deal with it. If it isn't, then great! I honestly might be happier with that answer but you don't have to cater to my emotions. But at the _very least_, you could have told me what you thought rather than let my heart just tumble through so many emotions all day!" Chiyo breathed and continued in a quieter voice.

"My emotions aside, we are going to be married, Kyoya Ootori. Wouldn't it be easier to give in and make us an actual family? I don't want just an extremely good roommate, I want a family. A happy one." One neither of them fully had.

Kyoya looked away from Chiyo, "My father apparently had second thoughts about this arrangement. He feels that your father is more of a parasite than a partner." Kyoya had changed the subject but he was leading up to it. This, however made Chiyo more confused and infuriated, he was still not answering her question!

"He also thought that this marriage wasn't most ideal either." That made Chiyo stop, what did that mean? Is it over?

"I told him that I believe that you were exceptional. Though your family is not fully merit, you most definitely are. You are a diamond in the rough, Chiyo. At this point, I want no one else, nor do I think there could be someone better out there to marry into my family."

"I'm exceptional, huh?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow with a smirk and walked closer.

He ignored her and continued, "I also agree with what you just said. I would love to build a family with you because of all of the above. Since that is the case, I would like to take you out on a date this Saturday. I want to start thinking of you as someone to share a family with; not just a house and a name." Chiyo hastily put down her violin and bow and jumped on him to hug him. He almost didn't anticipate it but it was Chiyo after all.

He held on to her and let his sense of touch take over. He felt overly aware of every part of her was touching him. She had straddled him to hug him and the entire front of her was pressed against him. Memories of yesterday and this morning rushed through his head and next came thoughts and ideas; many x-rated ideas.

"Have you had dinner yet? If you don't mind, I just want to reheat yesterday's leftovers. Are you okay with that?" Chiyo broke the hug and looked at him very innocently. She had no idea what she just did! Not until then anyway; the look he gave her was so intensely lustful, she remembered where she was and what she was doing. She shifted her weight in order to get up but he kept his hands on her waist.

"I should go heat up that food." She gulped. Oh, he wanted her to heat up something else.

"Why are you nervous? Is this not what people who are dating would do?" He moved one of his hands off of her waist and settled it on her smooth thigh. Her innocence excited him so much more.

"I…my previous relationships were not as…affectionate." She started looking all over the place again.

"We should start now. Oh Chiyo, what will you do when we get to the honeymoon?" Chiyo blushed at the thought of what would come ahead of them next year. Kyoya grabbed her head and made her lean in. Their lips made contact and they felt as heated and primal as they did this morning and more. His hands now roamed free and her hands were in his hair.

They have no idea how long time had past before Chiyo really began to feel hungry. She broke the kiss but Kyoya growled and pulled her right back in. She giggled at his lack of need for air and space but pulled away again, this time much farther away. Kyoya glared at her.

"I'm hungry." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

_So am I._ He glared at the retreating figure. He leaned his head back, trying to gather his thoughts together. His animal instincts couldn't fade as quickly as it came so he went upstairs and started pacing around to calm himself down.

Why was it so hard to calm down? Perhaps because in his entire time of adolescence, these emotions were suppressed. Every girl in Ouran were all ridiculously dim-witted and he always put his primary priorities and goals as his family successor or the host club. These thoughts rarely came to him. Now there was a girl that was basically handed to him by both families, and this girl was just so many things. So many good things...

He let out a loud breath and rubbed his face with both hands. With all surprises she threw at him, her personality, the things she did, and what she looked like, this woman was going to be the death of him. Though he was willing to start seeing her in a whole new light, he was emotionally unprepared to catch everything coming his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well...omg, their first date! Chiyo's friends are coming in soon and they have reception venues to check out . I realize that i previously said that they would do it the day after but then last chapter came in and i completely forgot. I'm going to go back to the previous chapter 6 and rewrite that bit of when they would check out the venue, but for the readers who have already read up to this point, I'm sorry**


	9. C9 - First Date

Chapter 9 – First Date

To make time for the date, Kyoya had finished all the work he had to do for today, yesterday. In return, Chiyo didn't wake him up and let him do so naturally. Even so, that didn't stop her from playing her violin downstairs which indirectly started to wake him up to the sweet music.

Kyoya looked over to his dented alarm clock. It read 11:00am. This was still early for him but today could not be wasted. He got himself ready and went downstairs. Chiyo stopped playing the violin sometime while he was getting ready and was now working on the puzzle. She finished his face and was currently putting together the Ouran Academy emblem on his blue blazer.

"Good morning, Chiyo." Kyoya smiled at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up to greet him, "Good morning."

"I think we'll be leaving around 12." Chiyo nodded and looked at his attire. He was dressy/casual with designer brands.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. He sat down across the table and smirked, "I think I should keep that a secret. We're going somewhere nice but you can keep it kind of casual." Chiyo nodded and went to get herself ready.

* * *

><p>With brilliant punctuality, Chiyo was ready by 12. She wore a light orange sleeveless top with a ruffled asymmetrical hemline, deep blue skinny jeans, and white jacket. Kyoya held his hand out for her to take, "You look beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and they left their house. When they walked out of the gate, Chiyo saw a metallic bluish grey car parked outside, rather than their usual limo.<p>

"Are we walking?" She asked. He shook his head and pressed the unlock car button to the car in front of them. He opened the door for her and motioned her in.

"I didn't know you drive. I thought you didn't get your license because you never needed it." She told Kyoya when he got in the car. He turned the car on and drove off.

"It's always good to be prepared. Besides, I do need it; I need to take you out on a date." He smiled at her. She smiled and looked ahead.

* * *

><p>Chiyo looked up to the building Kyoya was heading towards.<p>

"What's this place?" she asked as he pulled into the parking lot reserved for this building.

"It's Sky Tree. It's the tallest tower in Japan. This is where we're eating our lunch." She looked at him questionably, "What if I'm afraid of heights?"

"I don't think you give me much credit; I do my homework. You're not afraid of heights, in fact, you're exactly the opposite, you're claustrophobic. In fact, you went rock climbing with your friends for your birthday once." Kyoya parked his car.

"What else do you know about me?" Chiyo looked at him. Kyoya took her hand and led her into the tower.

"You're not the best swimmer so you would rather not swim in the ocean but you're not afraid to play in it. You love roller coasters and sweets but not nearly as absurd as Honey-senpai's sweets intake. Your passion is to play violin. Your long term ambition is to be the top psychologist in Japan. Your short term goal is to have everyone in the high society to not look down on you. If you were to work anywhere unrelated to your ambition, you would want to work in Disneyland." They entered a glass elevator and made their way to dining floor.

"Kyoya Ootori for 2. 12:30." Kyoya told the front desk lady when they got to the dining floor.

"Right this way please." The lady led them to a small table with the high view. Chiyo smiled as she looked out over all of Tokyo. Their waitress came over and fell in love with Kyoya's face the moment she saw him but this place didn't pay her to ogle at her customers and whisk them away from their date.

"Hello, my name is Ayame. I will be your server today. Which set lunch would you two like to have?"

"We will have the Miyabi set lunch. Chiyo, would you rather have Chiboust or Blanc-Manger for dessert?" Kyoya looked to Chiyo.

"Blanc-Manger with passion fruit sauce." Chiyo's eyes widened at the choice on the menu. Kyoya smiled and handed the menus back to the waitress.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" She asked Kyoya.

"Tea, please."

"And you, miss?" She looked at Chiyo. What a beautiful couple!

"Tea, as well. Thank you." The waitress smiled at both of their polite manner. She left the couple to their date.

"It's a little strange how much you know about me. How do you know?" Chiyo asked Kyoya now that they were settled.

"I have my sources." She pouted.

"How much do you know me?" Kyoya challenged her. Unlike him, she doesn't do background checks on people, nor does she have the tools/sources to do so, other than the host club but the topic is rarely about Kyoya's secrets.

"I don't know your fear. You love a challenge and success. Haruhi has told me that despite your claim that you don't do anything without benefit, she has witnessed that you selflessly exposed a scam when you went to a product exposition. You're normally quite self-assured but I've seen you caught off guard. Your long term ambition is to be your family's successor. I'm unsure about your short term goal, but I assume it would be the host club. As much as all of you would not like to admit it, the host club will not last forever, but I hope you all maintain your friendship. To be honest, I don't know as much as I should about you. But the things I like about you are your honesty and ambitiousness. I love your intelligence, sincerity and charm." She looked down. She wished she knew more about him; everything she said was thoroughly predictable and observable. Kyoya rested his head on his palm and stared at her. She stared back at him and they sat in silence. During that time of silence, he was trying to think long and hard of his passion.

"I don't know if I have a physical fear like you do. I've never tested that for myself, nor have I been in that situation. I happen to excel in swimming. I love water in many forms and strategy games. I don't know what my passion is but I currently love taking care of the host club and excelling in everything the best I can. You're right about my long term and short term ambitions." Kyoya finally admitted.

"I think it's kind of sad that you don't have a passion like I love playing the violin," Chiyo spoke with sympathy, "It's an outlet; a sanctuary. It's something to do or a place to be when you're overwhelmed with emotions or stress. What do you do when that happens to you?" She asked.

"I punch my couch and pillows," he said. She looked at him and then laughed, "It's funny to imagine that!" Soon the food came and they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant and went up to the observation deck. They held hands as they slowly walked around the tower, searching for places they were familiar with.<p>

"I found Ouran!" Chiyo exclaimed, pointing to the direction of the academy. They found the nearest vacant binocular stand to get a better view.

"So it is." Kyoya looked through the binoculars first. He moved to the right, "And there's our house." He took his eyes off the binoculars to see Chiyo with her camera out.

"Smile." She said. He sighed but gave her a genuine smile; not for the camera, but for Chiyo. He took the camera and took a picture of her. She smiled and then looked at their house through the binoculars. Kyoya took a picture of that as well. They found his estate, her family's house, all the host's houses, and Chiyo's old school where she went to kindergarten. By the time they finished playing I SPY with places, it was about 3:30.

They went down to the mall in the lower part of the tower. There, Chiyo had the time of her life! She felt like a tourist and she basically was. In every store, she found something she loved. She squealed, jumped, laughed, and clapped for the things she loved and hugged every cute stuffed animal she saw; she was almost like Honey-senpai but taller and was female. Kyoya enjoyed watching her and took so many pictures of all her reactions to her favorite things. He offered to pay for the things that she loved but she knew he would go broke from buying all the things. She gave the ultimatum that if he bought one thing, he would buy them all which she knew he wouldn't go for.

They ended up window-shopping and left every store empty-handed but happy. She just became more excited for each shop, one after the other. One thing he had to buy for her was the soft matcha green tea ice cream.

* * *

><p>On the way out, she glanced by a newsstand and left Kyoya's comfortable grasp on her waist. The closer she got, the more she found a familiar face on different magazines. It was her and Kyoya! She grabbed the magazine and skimmed over every page to see news about them. Now all of Japan knows that she jogs in the morning, her cathedral scouting, and the latest news that she and Kyoya were acting "intimate" in their home. She scrunched up the magazine. No doubt, someone was nearby taking photos of them.<p>

"There's no privacy." Kyoya whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to rest top of hers. She let her head down then held her head back up. She smiled and paid the newsstand man and took Kyoya's hand and they walked back into the parking lot.

"We're getting curtains and blinds." She said lowly but with a smile. She held his hand tighter. He felt like he needed to give her support right now but he was unsure how. When they got to the car, he turned her around to hug her protectively.

"I will make this stop," he promised her although he didn't know how. He never went against the entire media of Japan and he knew that this would happen. But Chiyo was unprepared to handle this and he took that on himself to warn her. He had failed Chiyo and he would never let that go.

Chiyo buried her head in his chest, "We need to go. I need to get out of here." He nodded and guided her into the car. She kept her head down because she was on the brink of tears again. She would not shed them in public, especially not if they were being watched. Kyoya peeled out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

Chiyo's phone ringed and she saw that it was her mother. She sniffed and answered it, "Hey, mom." Kyoya glanced at her. She smiled in order to bring that positive note in her voice.

"Hey, Chiyo. We want to check out that lounge Kyoya told you about. We should confirm our venues ASAP to keep on schedule. Can you let us know of the address of the place and we'll meet you there?"

"Hold on," Chiyo pressed her hand onto the speaker and turned to Kyoya, "Our mothers want to check out the lounge right now. What's the address?"

"Plug your phone into that wire sticking out." He ordered. She did as she was told and her phone was on speaker in the car.

"Hello, Mrs. Hamasaki. If you don't mind, I would like to have dinner with Chiyo there alone. She will take pictures for you and let you know if she okays it." Kyoya spoke to her mother.

"Oh," Sachiko's voice had a hint of surprise, "I guess that's fine. Let us know by tonight. Have fun!" Click. Chiyo unplugged her phone and put it back in her purse, "Thank you, Kyoya. I don't really want to see them right now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Kyoya said, gripping the wheel hard. She sighed and looked out the window.

"I had to see it sooner or later. Now I need to prepare myself for it." She unraveled the magazine she rolled up in her hand when she got in the car earlier. She saw the photos of her making out on top of Kyoya and she blushed. It was the most embarrassing photo of her. It could have been worse, what if they didn't stop?

Would she have stopped him before they got too far? Sex was extremely tempting but she grew up with the traditional idea to not have sex before marriage. This was the first time sex was a very frequent thought with her boyfriend. Technically, Kyoya was not her boyfriend; they kind of skipped that step. He may be her fiancé but they went backwards to the dating stage, does that make them dating or are they still fiancé/fiancée?

* * *

><p>The lounge had great ambiance and was very high class. The lights were low but everything was visible. They sat near the band and Chiyo took pictures while Kyoya asked for the manager to see them.<p>

"You must be Kyoya Ootori and Chiyo Hamasaki. My name is Takashi Kawaguchi." He shook Kyoya's and bowed to Chiyo.

"Nice to meet you, Kawaguchi-san. My fiancée and I are checking out this place, we are considering using this place for our reception." Kyoya handed the conversation to Chiyo. Chiyo explained her plans and requests.

"We can most certainly carry out your wishes and be of the best service for your wedding. How would you like a tour of the place and the outside?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." They started making their way to the outside, which Chiyo could already see from the windows.

"This wedding is very important to the both of us. I would like to ask for you and your staff to keep all the plans confidential. My wedding must be a perfect surprise." Chiyo expressed her concern for the paparazzi.

"My staff and I have much experience in keeping confidentiality." He assured her. He had his staff slide open the doors to the outside which led to an open alley that had arches on both sides, going down the entire outside alley. One side was the outside dining area and the other side was a large field area.

"This is all private property and we have excellent security so paparazzi won't be able to get in. This is the place your fiancé told you could be your dining area." Vivid green vines were growing on the walls and the décor looked very Tuscan. There were big pots of flowers on all four corners of the area and two beautifully maintained fountains placed diagonally opposite from each other in the area.

"Can we take away these small tables to have big tables and fit at the most 875 people?"

"We have large tables in our storage area at the end of this path. Round and rectangular and both fit 12 seats, which would you prefer?"

"Round. Can I look at your storage?"

"Most certainly but I do advise you to be careful when we enter." He took them to the storage area to inspect the tables and chairs.

"I'm impressed with the quality. I think I like this place very much." She turned to Kyoya.

"Thank you for your approval." He bowed to the couple and led them back to the lounge.

"Enjoy your night." Mr. Kawaguchi bowed to the couple when he had them back to their seats. They ordered their dinner and watched the band play.

"What do you think?" Kyoya looked to Chiyo, who was looking back to all the pictures she took of this place.

"I think it's extremely huge, I almost didn't believe you when you told me they had a big enough place for our wedding. This is a big wedding and we're not even royalty." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "You are to me." She laughed at his exaggerated charm.

* * *

><p>"So I know we're going in together, but this is the end to a proper date." Kyoya said at their outside porch. She laughed while he took her hand and kissed it like he did back at the lounge, "I had a wonderful time, Chiyo."<p>

"So did I, Kyoya." She smiled at him. They kissed by their front door. Once again, the kiss took a turn they weren't planning for.

_Milk it up, paparazzi. This is the last time you'll see us this intimate_. Chiyo thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled in her waist and pushed her against the door.

"The date is over but this doesn't have to be." Chiyo gave Kyoya a wink. He smirked and opened the door, letting them both in. He held her close as they walked in and he kicked the door closed. He pushed her against the wall and roamed his hands freely. She kept her arms around his neck.

They stayed in the mudroom where there were no windows. He wanted to move them somewhere more comfortable, anywhere where they could have privacy. His bedroom already had blinds. He took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He closed the blinds on both sides and left them in the dark.

She felt nervous and blushed when she heard shuffling before feeling the weight of his body on top of her. He slowly but passionately made out with her. His hand moved down to her hips and closer to the center. He laid his hand where her stomach felt a very strange but pleasurable coil. She stopped him and pulled away from him.

"I don't really want to go too far, and this position is very…compromising." She felt his head rest on her shoulder, "And very tempting." She nodded. His breath tickled her neck and collar bone, making her wish she never said anything in the first place. She heard him ball up his sheets beside her before she felt his weight lifted off her. He lifted her up as well and held onto her in the dark.

"Thank you, Chiyo."

"For what?"

"For many things I'm sure of and for many things I'm not." They stayed there in darkness and silence.

"I should go." Chiyo said quietly. He slowly released her, "Okay. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and she left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sky Tree is a real location. It was fun researching it. Reading about all the stores and the food, oh man, i really want to go one day!**


	10. C10 - Threats

Chapter 10 – Threats

Chiyo got up early as usual but a bit more tired. She went downstairs to wake herself up with some tea but something caught her eye. She looked into the living room and found a bunch of items piled neatly together on the couch, armchair, and on the coffee table. All these things were the items that she was fawning over yesterday on her date with Kyoya.

She slowly walked up to touch all the different gifts. _Kyoya must have called to have all these things sent over overnight._ She wanted to run upstairs and wake him up to kiss him! But it was the weekend; he has no reason to get up so early. She quietly got ready and left their house to go jog.

* * *

><p>Kyoya got up around noon. When he woke up, his room was still dark; Chiyo didn't come into his room and open his blinds. He sat up on his bed and groaned. His bed was so comfortable, he didn't want to get up but he had a couple of things to do today.<p>

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and closet to get ready.

* * *

><p>When he got downstairs, Chiyo flew to him and jumped up to hug him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You didn't have to do that." He hugged her back but was confused because he was still not fully awake. He looked to the left and saw all the gifts in the living room. He almost forgot that he called to have those things brought in last night. He paid good money for the products and service. He stayed up to wait for these things to come in while he worked.<p>

"You're welcome. Your friends are coming in today. We need to go pick up your friends from the airport at 2:30. Until then, I have someone coming in to bring in some samples of window shades and blinds to choose." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she kept hers around his neck.

"You sure don't waste any time." She smiled. He touched her forehead with his, "I want my privacy as much as you do." He let go of her and went into the kitchen and she followed him, "Another thing, I'm setting up your friends to stay elsewhere, not here." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to watch him make his own tea, "Why not?"

"Same reason, I want privacy. I can also set them up to finish their education in Ouran this year." She shrugged, "I guess that's fine."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the window samples." Kyoya said. Chiyo went to open the door and let in the salesman. Because they haven't put away the gifts and the puzzle took over the family room table, they went upstairs to the business tea room.

"For the floor-to-ceiling windows all around the kitchen and dining room, I would like these dark wooden blinds. For the rest of the windows, I would like these reflective, black-out shades." Chiyo pointed to the different samples. Kyoya was in the office part of the room that was open next to them, listening to the decisions made while doing his own work. The salesman nodded and asked to go around the house to measure all the different windows sizes. Chiyo went around the house with him and even offered to help measure the windows.

"Thank you, Ms. Hamasaki. We will arrange for the shades and blinds to come in and be installed by tomorrow at this time."

"We won't be at home at this time tomorrow. Can you come in around 3:30?" Chiyo asked. He nodded, "We can rearrange our schedule. Good day, ma'am." He bowed and left. Chiyo went back upstairs and told Kyoya that the man of the scheduled installation.

"Perfect timing." Kyoya put his phone down and got up, "Your friend's plane has just landed. If we leave now, we'll get there right as they come out."

"Okay. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Chiyo waited by the exit were the passengers come out from baggage claim. Chiyo held up the sign for her bridesmaids. It took a long time for her friends to come out so they had sat down. Chiyo held the sign upside down with one hand and the other rested on her knee and held her head. Kyoya sat next to her; he put his arm over her chair and used the other hand to work on his tablet.<p>

"Chiyo!" Chiyo looked up to see 4 girls running towards her. Chiyo got up and ran towards them with open arms.

"Thank God, I missed you all!" Chiyo cried, hugging her friend Katelyn. She took turns hugging each of her friends.

"Oh my God, you're getting married!" Harmony exclaimed. Chiyo nodded with a small smile.

Kyoya came up from behind Chiyo and spoke in fluent English with a slight Japanese accent, "Welcome to Japan." Chiyo looked up to him, impressed. His fluency in English was a true marking of the privileged education he grew up with. The girls crossed their arms and stared down at Kyoya.

"So you're Kyoya?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes, I am." Katelyn looked at him from head to toe. He was tall, handsome, and she knew he was smart from Chiyo's letter and his fluency in English proved that. She looked at Chiyo. Chiyo looked comfortable with Kyoya, especially with their lack of personal space between each other but Chiyo was nervous of how her friends were going to treat this man.

Haylee was the first to uncross her arms and introduced herself, "I'm Haylee." She was shorter than Chiyo. She was the first to understand Chiyo's situation and was willing to help Chiyo bear the burden. Kyoya bowed his head.

"Harmony." Harmony was a confident lady. She stuck out her hand. Kyoya shook her hand and they exchanged firm handshakes to each other.

"I'm Katrina." Katrina introduced herself. She knew of the Ootori family because she was born in Japan, but she left to study in America for high school.

Katelyn was the wild card. She was the most protective of Chiyo and she still couldn't believe the situation Chiyo's been put in. She had Katrina tell the group as much as she could about the Ootori's but there was only so much she could say about the company since she was not personally familiar with them. Harmony nudged her and Katelyn looked at the rest of her friends. They gave her the look that said, _say hi!_

Katelyn sighed but her arms are still crossed, "Hi."

"And who are you?" Chiyo hinted her to introduce herself. Katelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm Katelyn." Kyoya gave her a surprised and amused look, "Pleased to meet you all."

Katelyn dropped her luggage at Kyoya's feet, put her arm over Chiyo's shoulder and turned her away towards the exit, "So we have a lot to catch up on."

"Katelyn! You have to pick up your own bags!" Chiyo scolded her. She shrugged, "He's got it." Harmony and Katrina followed them and left Kyoya and Hayley standing there, looking at Katelyn's bags.

_Is she expecting me to carry this? _Kyoya's eye twitched with irritation. Haylee went to grab a cart and rolled it over to him. She gave him a weak smile. He sighed and helped Haylee put her bags put it on the cart before putting Katelyn's bags on top. Hayley took charge of the cart and rolled after her friends and Kyoya followed all of them.

* * *

><p>They were taken to Chiyo's house. The first thing the group saw was the pile of gifts in the living room.<p>

"So cute!" Katrina was the first to pick up the stuffed animals. Harmony and Hayley went into the living room after her to check out all the items as well.

"Kyoya got these things for me last night. We went to the Solamachi mall yesterday and he bought all the things I was interested in." Chiyo grinned and intertwined her fingers with Kyoya's. Harmony, Haylee, and Katrina aw'ed. Katelyn stared at their hands. She showed no expression as she stood there and looked at the gifts. She turned around to see the family room and saw the unfinished puzzle.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay with you ladies, I have something to do. I will leave you ladies here." Kyoya looked at Chiyo, "If there's anything you need, call me." Chiyo smiled and nodded.

Kyoya left and Katelyn looked at Chiyo and pointed to the family room, "Sit." Chiyo rolled her eyes, "Don't order me. I'm going to sit because I choose to and because I need to talk to you. Please, sit." Chiyo and Katelyn sat straight on different couches in the family room and they both crossed their arms. Harmony, Hayley, and Katrina stood at the entrance of the family room and watched them stare down at each other in silence.

"I hope you're not planning to be so rude the entire time," Chiyo started out, "This is important to me."

"I don't like any of this. It's annoying to think that you're being pushed into something you don't want to be part of. You won't be ordered to sit by me, but you're okay being ordered around by your family and others to get married to a man you barely know?" she asked incredulously. The more Katelyn talked, the more worried she felt for Chiyo. Chiyo relaxed her expression and walked over to sit next to Katelyn.

"I'm doing better. I've been better with this since the letter." She put a reassuring hand on Katelyn's shoulder.

"Fine," Katelyn leaned back on the couch and put a foot on the table, over Kyoya's pieced face, "So what makes you more okay with this now?" Chiyo took her hand off Katelyn and lifted her leg off his face onto empty space on the table.

"Kyoya. I'm beginning to like him. We went on our first date yesterday. He was sweet and protective."

"Chiyo, you're too easy!" Katelyn exclaimed and threw her hands in the air and got up, "He got you a couple of gifts, he's playing host on all of us, he turned on the charm, and you're hooked?!" Chiyo glared and got up as well.

"He's been able to withstand all the things we're thrown at _together_. He's cared for me and helped solve the problems that come up with this situation. He's protected me and helped me through what we're going through, _together_; which is more than anyone else is doing for me right now!" Chiyo put her hands on her hips.

Katelyn was angry. Chiyo was her best friend and she felt that she wasn't helping her out. To be honest, she really wasn't. She just showed up! She has no idea what Chiyo had to put up with here. She was jealous of Kyoya and angry with herself. She was angry that she wasn't able to help her best friend even from across the ocean. If she was to make everything okay, she had to take it all back starting now. She was determined to be her best friend's maid of honor.

Katelyn grabbed Chiyo and hugged her petite friend, "I'm sorry, Chiyo. Tell us all about what you've had to put up with. What are your plans so far?" Everyone smiled, seeing that everything was going to be okay. They went all around the house to put up all the gifts from Kyoya while Chiyo told them all her ups and downs so far.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat across from the manager of <em>The Extra Scoop<em>, the magazine responsible for following and featuring Chiyo and their personal life the last few weeks. Kyoya was leaned back on his chair, his arms resting on both sides of his chair, and had his legs manly-crossed; he looked absolutely the type to be in authority. His cocky smirk made the manager nervous but irritated with Kyoya's air of confidence and authority.

"I want you to stop following my family and my fiancée and her family." Kyoya commanded. The manager, Jiro Akiyama, smirked and adjusted his glasses, "You don't waste any time, Mr. Ootori. Unfortunately you cannot order me to do so. There's freedom of press and the right to information. Especially since my magazine is focused in the entertainment circle." Jiro rested his head on his hands and looked at Kyoya with a smirk, challenging him with the law. He was surprised with Kyoya's sustained coolness after all he's said.

"Very well. There is the right to information." Kyoya got up. Jiro smirked to think that the high school student was easy to back off but he widened his eyes when Kyoya brought out disc and held it between his fingers.

"Then I believe that Japan also has the right to know that you've been using confidential information to buy stocks. In this disc, I have the videos, pictures, and documents to prove it." Jiro stiffened and stared at the disc and wondered of its contents.

"You're bluffing." Jiro tried to say with confidence but Kyoya could just smell the fear radiating off the man.

Kyoya smirked, "You can keep printing news about my fiancée and I and you will know whether I'm bluffing." Jiro gulped.

"Take this as a warning. I will not see even an icon sized picture of my fiancée and my personal life. Not until the day of our wedding and your contents is only about the day of our wedding. The moment I hear or see that your magazine and staff have targeted either of us before that, the contents of this disc will be leaked." Kyoya left and Jiro leaned back on his chair. He shakily pulled out his handkerchief and blotted the sweat off his face and neck. How the hell could a regular high school student threaten him like that and make him feel afraid and clammy?

* * *

><p>So that is what Kyoya did all day; he traveled all over Tokyo and other nearby publishing firms that dealt with gossip and other entertainment medias and made threats to each of them; unsurprisingly, Japan's successful gossip columns and magazines are extremely corrupt. If there were no dirt, he'd resort to financial bribes. He failed Chiyo to prepare her, so this is his compensation to Chiyo, so to speak.<p>

When he got home, the girls were all still here. They were watching a Disney movie that Katelyn brought over. It was Tangled, the Rapunzel one, and they were at the scene where Rapunzel and Flynn were watching the floating lanterns.

Chiyo clapped and jumped up and down excitedly on her seat, pointing at the TV, "I want that! I want that!" Katelyn put a hand on Chiyo's and slowly pushed it back down, "You can either have floating lanterns or lantern boats to release at the end." Chiyo pouted. Kyoya smiled and went over to the back of the couch to kiss the top of her head. He went upstairs to do some work.

He was doing his weekend accounting for the host club, adding and subtracting all the costs they had for the week. He leaned back and tapped his pen on his lips, thinking of a new host theme. Disney? Girls love Disney.

There was a knock on the door. He sat up and put his pen down.

"Come in." Katelyn came in. Kyoya tilted his head in curiosity.

"I came in to say sorry for acting really rude this afternoon. I'm just very protective about Chiyo. She's my best friend and I really don't want her to get hurt. I know it's not your fault and you've done well in protecting her so far, so thank you." Katelyn waited for Kyoya to say something.

"I understand," Kyoya nodded, "I know what it feels like to have someone who you feel like is your best friend, if not your only one." He thought about Tamaki. Tamaki was such a cheerful person who had a heart of gold, waiting to help out anyone who comes along the way; he even convinces everyone in the host club to do the same. He may be ignorant and egotistical, but when it comes down to it, he really knew how to look inside others and show them exactly what they needed. He would never admit this out loud, but he truly valued having Tamaki in his life.

"Thank you for understanding. Now in all seriousness," Katelyn put her hands on her hips, "I'm here now. I am her maid of honor and I will tend to her needs. I'm her best friend; I know what she wants and what she needs." Kyoya chuckled. She's like a mother, overprotective and unprepared to let go of her children. He wondered what she was like when Chiyo was dating.

"You can do whatever you want and help Chiyo out every way possible. In fact, I'm counting on you to do that. She needs her best friend/maid of honor and that's what you're supposed to do. But Chiyo is a big girl; she can count on whoever she wants. You do realize that we will be married. After that, everything will change. You will live in different hemispheres. Chiyo will be my responsibility after that I think you would want us to start that now rather than wait until marriage." Kyoya countered. He really didn't want to burst her bubble but she might as well figure it out sooner than later. This year was given to her as a chance to start letting this go.

Katelyn gritted her teeth, "I know that." She turned her heel and left the room, trying to slam the sliding door as hard as she could and when she couldn't make the same effect as a real door, she groaned and just left. Kyoya smiled. He was happy that Chiyo had a friend like that. Katelyn almost reminded him of himself, just more emotional.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i did**


	11. C11 - In Sickness and In Health

Chapter 11- In Sickness and In Health

The next day, Chiyo introduced her friends to the host club.

"Ah, studied French you say? I'll have you know I'm half-French myself." Tamaki ran a hand over his beautiful hair.

"Oh really? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Katelyn winked. Tamaki widened his eyes for a moment before and then threw his head back in laughter.

Everyone got along real well and the language barrier was not a problem since Ouran had only supplied the best English teachers for their students. Everyone was having such a good time; no one realized that Kyoya had left the group to speak on the phone on the other side of the room. When he finished speaking on the phone, he rushed to pack his things and called to Chiyo.

"Chiyo, we're needed at the estate." The rush in his voice made everyone stop. He sounded anxious. Anything that made the Shadow King anxious was a problem.

* * *

><p>"Explain this!" Makoto yelled to Chiyo. He threw <em>The Extra Scoop<em> down on the coffee table with a loud slam. The issue was the same one that Chiyo bought on the date. The largest pictures were the cathedral sightings and their private moments.

"We're getting blinds and shades." Chiyo didn't dare to look up to any of their elders. Kyoya kept his head up but he also did not make any eye contact. Makoto took charge of the yelling. Yoshio sat on the couch silently contemplating how to do some damage control. The mothers were on the side of the couch sharing worried looks.

"Is this how you should behave when you're engaged with an Ootori?!" Makoto yelled.

"This would be my fault as well." Kyoya looked to Makoto. Makoto looked shocked and didn't know what to say to the Ootori boy.

"It takes two to do that." Kyoya looked at the magazine.

"That," Chiyo pointed to the magazine, "is supposed to be private. I should be able to be myself in my own home."

"You should expect that your life is no longer private when you're engaged into high society." Her father ran a hand through his hair and walked to the window, trying to blow off some steam.

"I'm just trying to live as though I agreed to this marriage." Chiyo said quietly but everyone heard it. Everyone thought silently. It was true, this is an arranged marriage, some of them almost forgot about that; she was doing so well in putting up smile, they weren't even sure if she was faking it sometimes. Then again, she wasn't always sure herself.

"Would you agree if you had a chance to do it again?" Akemi spoke up and looked to the young girl in front of her. She has grown somewhat fond of this girl, it started to matter how Chiyo thought.

"What?" She wasn't sure and was trying to buy some time to think of it herself.

"If you knew this family beforehand, how would you feel if you were asked to marry Kyoya?" She didn't know what to say. There was silence as everyone waited for her answer. Kyoya was most eager to hear it.

"If I knew you all as I do now," Chiyo started to speak, "I would feel more at ease to get married than not knowing you at all." She still wouldn't want the arranged marriage part but she would be willing to marry into the Ootori family if that was the case. Sachiko let out a quiet breath of relief as she thought it was a valid, if not somewhat vague, answer.

"Well," Yoshio got up, "if you choose to live as though this marriage was something you both agreed to, I don't think that would be a bad thing. But please, practice decency in public and private." He meant well but Chiyo felt upset by his choice of words.

"Now, about damage control…" Yoshio rubbed his chin in thought.

"I went to a couple of publishing firms yesterday and had asked them to keep out of our private life." Kyoya spoke up. Everyone turned to Kyoya and looked at him in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Chiyo asked. Kyoya looked at her, "The news bothered the both of us. I realize that news will pinpoint us now that we're the so-called hottest couple this year, but I want them away from our home life." The parents nodded, silently agreeing to his actions. Chiyo however was still fuming on the inside.

* * *

><p>"I never thought you meant that you would confront the press about this personally!" Chiyo yelled now that they were home. She threw her bag on the floor by the table in the living room.<p>

Kyoya tossed his bag on the couch and loosened his tie, "Then what did you think I meant? Besides, isn't it a good thing that they're staying away from this property?" What did she want from him? He delivered, as it was promised.

"I didn't know what you meant because I was fairly distraught at that moment. I was angry, yes. I was angry that I didn't see it coming. I can prepare myself to take care of this with poise. Maybe it could be an advantage if I show my honest-to-God side to the public." Chiyo really wanted to redeem herself with what the public thought of her. Hiding wasn't her first choice.

"What do you want me to do about it? I will not call the press back." Kyoya wasn't going to go back on his word. He would seem like a kid playing with fire. If he had already threatened the press, letting them continue would just make them think that he was bluffing; that, or they would never take him seriously again when something else bigger than this need damage control.

"Why not?" Chiyo put her hands on her hips.

"The way I called them off was using, some advantageous material for me." Advantageous material? No way…

"You threatened them?" Chiyo's eyes widened.

"Yes. It would be the only way they would take a high schooler seriously." Kyoya felt a hint of pride. This was his biggest opponent he's come up against with; his family successor dilemma was didn't count.

"Threats…" Chiyo couldn't believe her fiancé. He seriously thought it was okay to threaten people out of his way?

"What are you thinking?! If you want authority, threats make people fear you. Fear is not the way to success."

"If not, then what is? It's been working pretty well for me so far." Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not the one trying to reach for power here. All I know is that you've only been using your authority around the host club and its related things. This is bigger than that. And fear is not the way your father has been running the Ootori Group. He's earned his respect in other ways." Kyoya hesitated. That was true. His staff was loyal and always achieved perfection under his orders. That was a result fear could not obtain.

Chiyo knew she had hit the right point but she felt guilty as soon as she saw him start thinking twice about his actions. She hoped that this wasn't the nerve that made him never want to speak to her again.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and ran upstairs into her room. She wanted to play her violin again but that would give her away. Also, as much as she played out her emotions, she couldn't play guilt. She never needed to. Instead, she doodled and scribbled into a random sketchbook out of frustration for not being able to play guilt.

Downstairs, Kyoya was just as frustrated. Chiyo was absolutely right. How could he reverse his damage? There was no way. Reversing his actions would just cause more damage, instability, and people to think he was insecure and a bluffer. He was upset that he didn't think of the consequence earlier. How does his father think? He nodded in agreement earlier but that wasn't enough to make Kyoya feel at ease about this. Kyoya completely took off his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. This was maddening.

* * *

><p>Kyoya turned over in his bed and finally cracked his eyes open to look at the alarm. It was 7:40. Had he already hit his alarm? Where was Chiyo? Anytime now, she would knock on the door, open his blinds and nudge him up. Was she that mad at him that she wasn't going to wake him up? Kyoya groaned and got up. He didn't need Chiyo to wake him up.<p>

After he was ready, he went down to the kitchen to find some quick breakfast. As he poured some coffee into a thermos, he thought back to a quick glance he made to the living room. Something black was on the floor. He drank his coffee as he walked to the living room. Chiyo's school bag was still here. Was she skipping school?

The house was deathly quiet.

"Chiyo?" He called out. There was no answer. For extra measure, he decided to go up and check her room. Her room was bright because she wouldn't get her windows installed until today. Chiyo was still sleeping! Kyoya walked around the bed to the side where she was turned to. He knelt down to shake her awake.

"Chiyo. It's 8." Chiyo slowly moved her head to look up to Kyoya and cracked her eyes slightly open, "Kyoya?" Chiyo's face was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows and touched her forehead. It was burning. He quickly called the family doctor and then called Katelyn to come over. He was going to have a ride prepared for her to come over. The entire time, waiting for the two of them, he sat criss-crossed by her bed and watched her sleep. The doorbell rang and he rushed down to get it. The doctor and Katelyn showed up the same time.

"Where's the patient?" the doctor asked.

"Upstairs, take the left hallway and go down to the farthest left." He was about to follow the doctor upstairs but Katelyn grasped his sleeve, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? She's sick. She caught a virus or something."

"Chiyo is rarely sick unless she's absolutely broken down by some stressful situation." Katelyn explained. She was honestly surprised that Chiyo didn't get sick the night she was engaged to Kyoya. Kyoya stared at Katelyn. Not sick unless something was terribly off in her life? What did that say about the fight they had last night?

Katelyn went upstairs to check on Chiyo and Kyoya slowly made his way up, he felt terrible. When he got to her room, Chiyo just threw up in the trash can. Katelyn was on the other side of the bed, trying to soothe her friend's back. The doctor did his routine check-up on her.

"She has the flu. She needs rest, fluids, and to stay warm. Keep a cool damp cloth on her face and limbs to reduce discomfort from the fever. I will prescribe these antivirals to her. The pills are to be administered once every 6 hours and give her something to eat before feeding her the medicine." The doctor handed a pill bottle to Katelyn who had put her arms around Chiyo, trying to pull the blankets up to Chiyo's neck.

"Thank you, doctor." Katelyn looked up to the doctor and her eyes trailed after him to the door and then glared at Kyoya.

"Sweetie, I'm going to make you something to eat." Katelyn gently helped Chiyo lie back down on the bed and roughly pushed Kyoya out the door and closed it. She pulled Kyoya downstairs to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Katelyn glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Our parents called us to the estate yesterday because they found about the magazine special on us. I told everyone that I had convinced the publishers to stay away from our home. We fought about it when we got back here last night." Katelyn sighed. She would have probably done the same thing in Kyoya's place but the fact that Chiyo got sick from this was unacceptable.

"I'm leaving Chiyo in your care. This is the house key if you need to leave to go get something. Your transcripts haven't come in to the Ouran International Academy yet so you don't have to go to school today."

"I wasn't even planning on it. Do I look like I'm going to your school of ugly yellow dresses?" She flared out her arms to emphasize her outfit.

Kyoya turned his heal to leave but Katelyn stopped him. He took her hand off his arm, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Why aren't you staying?"

"I need to go to school," Katelyn reached for his sleeve but he put up a warning finger, "Don't."

"You're leaving Chiyo here when she's sick?"

"I asked you here because I'm putting you in charge. You want to take care of her anyway, right? I'll be back." With that, he left. Katelyn huffed and started to make some soup for Chiyo.

In truth, he wanted to watch over Chiyo. But after the fight, she got sick. He wasn't sure if being there would really help the situation. Instead, he decided to focus on school and the host club today. He made his charming ways to make the girls purchase more host club merchandise and subscribe to their newsletter. He worked harder than he has in the last month.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for the second time Chiyo needed to take the medicine. Katelyn looked at the clock. It was around 2:30. Wasn't it time for Kyoya to come home anytime now? Katelyn huffed but finished cooking her thin noodles for Chiyo to eat. She prepared everything on a tray and carried it upstairs to her.<p>

"Here you go, China." China was Katelyn's "endearing" nickname for Chiyo. First time they met, Katelyn mistook her for Chinese, saying all Asians look alike.

"You're _so _sweet." Chiyo gave her a pointed look as she sat up against the wall. Chiyo started eating the food as Katelyn sat by her bed watching her.

"Why aren't you at school?" Chiyo asked between bites.

"Kyoya said our transcripts aren't in yet. Besides, I wasn't planning to go. Your uniform is the ugliest thing. Thought Japanese school uniforms were supposed to be cute and innocent. Yours is gaudy and stupid." Chiyo laughed.

"I agree. Then what about the others?"

"We were going to go shopping today. They wanted to come but I think you should keep your distance from too much people right now." Chiyo nodded in agreement.

"Some guys are going to come over around 3:30 to install window coverings on all our windows." Katelyn nodded.

"Are you mad at Kyoya or the whole thing?" Chiyo already told Katelyn her side of the story. Chiyo put her food down and looked at Katelyn, "I was kind of frustrated last night because I couldn't play the guilt emotion through music."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I'm sorry, but you got sick because you couldn't play a certain style?"

"Not just that. I want to be mad at Kyoya but I know his intentions are good. It was his methods that bothered me."

"Looks like that's the type of man you'll be marrying though." Chiyo gave a weak smile, "Yeah."

"Is that regret I detect?" Katelyn smirked.

"No," Chiyo frowned at Katelyn, "I just don't know what to do."

"To be honest, if it were me, I'd do the same thing Kyoya did." Katelyn confessed. Chiyo looked at her.

"To me, the ends justify the means. If I knew how much something bothered you to the point of tears, do you realize how many people I would probably murder? Chiyo laughed nervously as she sweat-dropped. She wouldn't really do that, would she?

"I hate to admit this, but Kyoya and I are kind of alike. I think he was only thinking of you when he did that." Katelyn shrugged. Chiyo continued eating her food, thinking about it.

* * *

><p>It was after 8 when Kyoya came home. He wasn't actively trying to keep himself from coming home earlier but with all the work he put himself in, he stayed late in the music room. He was super tired but he couldn't shake his thoughts of remorse and he wasn't sure what to apologize for. He knew what Chiyo thought he did wrong but he did it out of good intention, shouldn't that still count for something?<p>

When he came home, the first thing he noticed was that all the windows were covered. He didn't even notice that he couldn't the lights from the outside. Katelyn had stretched herself on the couch, waiting for Kyoya to come home. Katelyn got up the moment he got in from the mudroom.

"Why the hell are you so late?"

"I was caught up." Katelyn glared before letting her expression go and sighed.

"It's time for Chiyo to take her medicine. I have porridge ready, you just have to heat it up for her." Katelyn slung her bag over her shoulder before walking to the mudroom to put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"What? Are you scared of Chiyo right now or something? My jobs done here. Do yours." Katelyn left. Kyoya sighed and went to the kitchen to see the pot on the stove. There was a sticky note on top of the lid. _Make your own dinner, sucker._

Kyoya chuckled and heated up the pot before bringing it up to Chiyo.

He knocked the door and he heard Chiyo's small voice, "Come in." He took a large breath before entering in.

"How are you feeling?"

Chiyo shrugged, "Better." She put her book down as Kyoya knelt down to hand Chiyo the tray.

Kyoya watched Chiyo eat, "I'm sorry." Chiyo stopped eating and looked at him.

"I know you did it for my benefit. I'm sorry for blowing up at you last night," Chiyo also apologized. Kyoya leaned back on his hands and sighed, "You were right. If I am to surpass my brothers and succeed, my method shouldn't be threatening. But in this case, I still think I'm right." Chiyo scoffed but gave him a smile.

"I truly am grateful that you helped," Chiyo replied, "I overreacted last night. Having the press off our yards is actually a helpful thing. It's one less problem to think about. And I like keeping our natural lights in the house. Shades everywhere is too gloomy."

"But your choices were nice. Very effective as well."

"Thanks." They continued to talk until Chiyo felt tired and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo they fought, but no one was fully at fault, were they? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. C12 - Hosting

Chapter 12 – Hosting

By the end of the week, Chiyo had already recovered and the host club decided to take her friends to the hot springs and Disneyland over the weekend. Kyoya had suggested the events.

"Disneyland?" Tamaki put his hand under his chin in thought, "Kyoya, I think we should have a Disney themed host!"

"Sure." Kyoya smirked. Tamaki fell right where he needed him to be.

* * *

><p>"I feel so Asian!" Katelyn laughed, picking up her kimono skirt and pranced around the ladies room as everyone else was getting ready.<p>

"Looks pretty good." Harmony twisted and turned in front of the full-length mirror.

"Come on, guys, ready to go?" Chiyo put locked her cubby and looked at her friends who felt weirdly comfortable in their kimonos.

They went to the outdoor baths to meet up with the guys. The guys were already soaking in the bath. The girls came in too with their bikinis as well. Tamaki nearly had a bloody nose when Haruhi let herself sink in the tub with the girls as well and the hot spring didn't help.

"This feels good." Katrina sat back and sighed.

"I want to play a game." Kaoru looked at everyone.

"Well what do you want to play?" Haruhi asked.

"We should play the "Which One of Us is Hikaru" game!" The twins threw their arms in the air for drama.

"This time would be a little different though." Hikaru started to say.

"Whoever can't guess correctly-"

"-Will have to kiss someone that we choose for them." The twins and the girls except for Haruhi and Chiyo were especially excited to play.

"I'm not playing. I'll judge, just in case the twins want to pretend that the person got it wrong." Haruhi slid herself to the corner. People felt a little bummed by that but they felt like it was necessary because they didn't trust the twins.

"I would prefer that Kyoya and I don't kiss anyone else." Chiyo confessed.

"Well that is a little less fun." The twins said and crossed their arms.

"Well then, you guys can play, we can go to a different bath." Kyoya said, getting up and held his hand out for Chiyo. The group teased the couple as they moved to personal bath. They sat on opposite sides in comfortable silence. Chiyo leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Chiyo?" Kyoya spoke up for her attention. Chiyo opened her eyes and brought her head up.

"I wanted to ask the night we were arguing, but I didn't think it was appropriate to ask you. I felt like you didn't truly answer my mother's question."

"What question?"

"The question of whether you would still want to marry into this family if you had a choice." _Particularly, would you want to marry me if you had the choice?_

Chiyo took in a large breath before saying, "No." In Kyoya's mind, he had slumped his shoulders and that took him by surprise. Was he really that unhappy with the answer? _No, I just feel annoyed to think that I wasn't able to make Chiyo happy with her situation, _he told himself.

"Not that your family is not great, but I want to love the person I'm marrying. I will never be happy with an arranged marriage." Chiyo confessed. He understood that neither of them was not in love and that anyone would never be satisfied with an arranged marriage but something bothered him. He wasn't sure what it was and it frustrated him to think that he couldn't understand what it was.

"I understand." He nodded. No he didn't, not completely. He swam over to her side and sat by her. He held hands with her under the water. She looked down at their intertwined hands and smirked, "Is the hot springs heating you up or something?"

"Maybe." Kyoya smirked.

"As fun as that sounds," She moved her leg against his, "We are in a public place." Kyoya nodded in understanding. She put her head on her shoulder and the two of them continued to relax.

* * *

><p>They went back to their friends after an hour or so and they were still playing a game. Haylee had to kiss Mori! Haylee was as shy and quiet as Mori but he was slightly more assertive. He swam over to her and gave her a light kiss. When they broke the kiss, the group was cheering and laughing.<p>

"Your face is so red, Haylee!" Harmony laughed at her. Haylee pouted, "It's the hot springs!"

"Maybe a little too hot, eh, Haylee?" Katrina nudged and laughed. Haylee looked down and continued to blush. She looked up to Mori looking not as stoic as he normally was; there was a certain gentleness.

"Okay, Chiyo. I think you have to play the game at least once." Hikaru said as Chiyo and Kyoya slipped into the bath. Chiyo looked to Kyoya and he crossed his arms.

"She's not playing." _What do you mean _I'm_ not playing? It's my choice. _His words triggered her love for freedom of choice.

"I can play. I'm sure I can guess it right." Chiyo held her head high. Kyoya looked down to his fiancée. He recognized her free spirit trying to make a statement.

"Great!" Kaoru and Hikaru cheered. They had Chiyo closed their eyes as they switched around and made noises pretending that they switched.

"Okay. So which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked. Chiyo took a deep breath and looked at them. There really was no physical indication of distinction. Chiyo looked into their eyes. She went up to them and just stared.

"So…?" Katrina asked.

"This one is Hikaru." Chiyo pointed. Everyone looked at Haruhi, who sympathetically shook her head. The twins laughed, "Okay, well we want you to kiss one of us so-"

Kyoya immediately grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, "No."

"Wow, Kyoya. I've never seen you so intensely protective." Haruhi observed. Kyoya turned Chiyo around and gave her a huge kiss, one that she couldn't ignore or pull away from but it's not like she didn't want to. The crowd whooped Kyoya pulled away and looked at the twins.

"She's my fiancée, she can play the game but she kisses no one else but me." Chiyo admired his protection but she felt a little overwhelmed. He had a point though; she didn't want to kiss anyone else but Kyoya anyway so she let it pass.

"Fine." The twins obliged to the Shadow King. After a while, the game got boring so they got out and went to the Disney Resort Hotel. The host had given the girls a grand suite and the guys split themselves into a three bedroom suite.

* * *

><p>The next day, the group had the time of their lives! Taking pictures, eating the food, meeting the characters, going on rides.<p>

Chiyo grinned to Mickey Mouse after taking a picture with him. Mickey was just so adorable with his smile, Chiyo wondered if the person under the costume was smiling just as happy.

All the hosts had offered to buy each of Chiyo's friends a souvenir from Disneyland. Everyone had a magical time over the weekend.

* * *

><p>When they had gone back around 11 or so, Kyoya went straight to work. Tonight was going to be a long night. Kyoya worked in the business room upstairs. Chiyo was still downstairs, she couldn't sleep after such a happy day; it really was the happiest place on earth. She put her souvenirs around the house and admired all the gifts Kyoya had bought for her. It was really sweet. She looked up to think about the man working hard, she wanted to do something for him. She went to get him some tea.<p>

When she knocked on the door, it took a while before Kyoya answered her, "Come in." She slid open the doors and sat across the table to put the tea down. He didn't say anything and was still working. _Well, I guess he's a little too busy right now._

"Would you like some music while you're working?" She offered. Once again, Kyoya took a little while before answering her, "No." She made a small frown at his short answer. She nodded in left the room to go downstairs to play with the puzzle.

* * *

><p>When it was 4am, Kyoya finally sat back and cracked his neck from exhaustion. He got up to stretch and left the room. He almost went back to his room but he saw light coming from the bottom of the staircase. Was Chiyo still awake?<p>

He went downstairs and saw her sleeping on the couch in the family room. She had connected her large pieces together and even added his shoulders.

"Chiyo." He lightly shook her shoulder, "Time for bed." Chiyo moaned in reply and slightly nodded but didn't get up or anything.

"Chiyo?" She waved him off to go to bed. Kyoya straightened up and stretched once again before bending down to pick her up. He wasn't the sportiest type except for swimming, though he hasn't swam in the longest time, but being part of the host club, he had to keep his body in prime condition so she was very light to him.

He carried her to her room to gently lay her down. He pulled the covers over her and watched the sleeping girl for a minute or so. He should really go back to his room to sleep.

Instead, he joined her under her covers. Kyoya realized that her bed was much softer than his. They were both still wearing regular clothes but neither of them cared because they were too tired.

* * *

><p>Over the night, Kyoya had gradually spooned Chiyo. When she woke up, she was surprised to see him in her bed. They were both in last night's clothes.<p>

_Well I guess I can't do anything about this now._ She looked over to the clock, it was 7. They had slept for three hours! Chiyo frowned at the lack of sleep. Maybe she should skip the run. But she was already awake, no point in trying to go back to sleep for another 45 minutes. She tried to get up but Kyoya had had his hold on her. She fell back onto her pillow. She looked down and tried to gently pry his hand away from her waist. He groaned and pulled her in even tighter. She giggled. _I guess I'm not getting up._

She turned over to see Kyoya's sleeping face. She smiled and relaxed. It was almost too easy for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was the first to wake up and saw Chiyo's face extremely close. She didn't go jogging? He looked down to see that he had pulled her close so she couldn't move. He moved away and shook her shoulder, "Chiyo, get up. It's," he looked over to the clock, "7:40." Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She closed her eyes again to take a deep breath, "You didn't go back to your room to sleep."<p>

"That's right. I hope you don't mind." Chiyo shrugged, "Even if I did mind, too late now." He came in close again and asked, "So does that mean you don't mind if I sleep with you?"

"I don't know. We'll see." He nodded.

"Come on, get up." He got up and left to get ready and to let her get ready. She got up and looked around the room. It was big and her things didn't occupy even half the space in here. If Kyoya moved in to this room, the space would be nicely filled.

* * *

><p>The host had gone with the Disney theme that Tamaki so-called came up with. The music room was decorated like a castle; they even had a small tower set up. Rather than dressing up as Disney princes, they dressed up as their own princes, that way, the twins could continue their brotherly love.<p>

"Oh, Kyoya. I love your costume." One of the guests gushed up to Kyoya.

"Thank you, sweet princess." Kyoya flashed her an award-winning, host-club smile. Chiyo looked over to the two interacting.

"Kyoya," A different girl walked up, "Is it true that you're engaged?"

"Yes, that is true." Would his engagement disturb the host club business?

"Well," The first girl curled her arm around his and pushed her body against his, "I think that's a shame. You're such a wonderful bachelor. It's not fair that one girl has you all to herself." The girl eyed Chiyo who was still watching. She silently observed the exchange.

"Ladies, please." Kyoya continued to smile.

"You know, my father is an exceptional doctor. I'm sure if he worked in your hospitals, it would be a wonderful if they teamed up together, don't you think?" One of the girls tilted her head trying to act cute.

"If that's the way you think, you should let your father know about it." Kyoya told her. She pouted, it wasn't exactly the response she was looking for. She let it go and continued to stay around the host.

* * *

><p>"So it seems that you being unavailable just makes you even more appealing." Tamaki brought up his observation at the end of the host activity.<p>

"It would seem so." Kyoya typed in his computer. Haruhi looked over to Chiyo who was sitting by the window, staring out.

"Hey, Chiyo, are you okay with this?" Haruhi asked, bringing Chiyo to the other host's attention. Chiyo didn't know. How could she ask him to stop being part of the host club? It was a part of him, especially one that he's cherished his time at.

"I don't know." She spoke quietly. The hosts also didn't know what Chiyo wanted to do so to keep from the topic bringing unhappy thoughts, they dropped the topic. Although, Kyoya had some questions for her.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about it?" Kyoya asked the girl quietly working on their puzzle.<p>

"Hmm?" She looked up and then looked back down at the puzzle.

"Tamaki's right, I rarely get girls to come to me for hosting, rather than merchandise advertisement."

"Hmm."

"Does it bother you?" Chiyo stopped looking for another piece and looked up, "Would you stop if it does bother me?" Kyoya stood there in silence and Chiyo was also quiet.

"No." He finally said. The host club was too important to him.

"Then it doesn't matter what I think, does it?" Chiyo looked back down to the puzzle. "But does it bother you?"

"Why do you need to know? If I don't mind, you will host. If I do mind, you will still host. There's no need for this to bother you in the back of your mind when you host." She put a piece in. Somehow, it bothered him. Did he want it to bother her? To see her jealous would be very annoying. But to know that she cared about the situation said something.

To be honest to herself, it did bother her but not to a jealous stage. As they were engaged, he shouldn't be as charming with girls. It sends mixed signals to everyone associated to this situation.

He came over and sat by her side. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he worked on the puzzle with her. She stopped working and leaned against his shoulder, she needed some sort of comfort from him. He stopped as well and put his other arm around her and they silently enjoyed each other's company. Kyoya felt like it this was extremely unproductive or idle, but this was unexpectedly what he wanted to do most right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter, i think half of this was kind of boring, so sorry about that. But there was a need for some sort of filler in order to continue. Would you believe me if I told you i never/don't remember going to Disneyland?**


	13. C13 - Wedding Dresses

Chapter 13 – 10th Months Countdown - Wedding Dresses

"I don't want you to come." Chiyo said as she put on her jacket. Kyoya leaned against her doorway and had his arms casually crossed.

"You will be surprised with my wedding dress, shoes, hair, everything!" She wanted her to be a surprise to everyone but her girls.

"Fine with me." The doorbell rang and Kyoya went down to get it. Chiyo's entourage stood outside with smiles.

"Time to go!" The girls came in to wait for the bride-to-be. Chiyo came downstairs, "Ready!"

"See you later, Kyoya." The girls left Kyoya to the day all to himself.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Ootori-san!" the bridal shop owner, Shinju Nishimura, spread her arms to greet Akemi and the rest of the group the moment they stepped foot into the shop. Chiyo recognized her.<p>

"This is the woman who said I was good for nothing but to be married off to." Chiyo whispered to the girls. Katelyn immediately clenched her teeth.

"Please guys, don't ruin this for me." Chiyo pleaded.

"You know, if we act like a bitch, you'd be an angel to her eyes." Harmony suggested. The girls giggled.

"Well now…" that was rather a brilliant plan, "Yeah let's do that." The act begins now.

"Excuse me, hi, hello. Can you pay attention? Speak English for us, perhaps?" Katelyn snapped her fingers for Shinju's attention.

"We need you to get her measured while we pick out some dresses for her." Harmony put her hands on her hips.

"However limited the choices are here." Katrina picked up a dress nearby to take a look before putting it back on the rack.

"Let me assure you, my store has the biggest stock of wedding dresses in Japan." Shinju tried her best to be polite and convince her rude customers.

"Well now, that's just sad, isn't it?" Haylee, the usually quiet and nice girl crossed her arms. Who knew she was such an actress? Chiyo was rather surprised with her friends.

"Come on girls, I'm sure she will do her best to assist us." Chiyo pretended to try to pacify her friends but on the inside, she was cheering her on. Shinju had already started to fall for it, letting out a breath of relief.

"Oh, Chiyo, please. This is your wedding! You have to demand your wishes." Haruhi threw her hands in the air. She and Haylee were the most surprising in acting rudely.

"Being rude will not get anything done." Chiyo put her hands on her hips and pretending to scolded her friends.

"You are the bride." Katrina sighed. Akemi and Sachiko watched the whole thing unfold. Her friends were not usually this rude.

"Anyway, could you help me get measured, please?" Chiyo gave Shinju a smile as she mentally gave her the finger.

"Of course!" Shinju was delighted to get away from the entourage.

"Girls, each of you please help me choose two dresses." Chiyo followed Shinju to the back room.

* * *

><p>"So how is your wedding planning coming along?" Shinju attempted to create a conversation with the engaged woman.<p>

"I'm sure the media has well covered the arrangements we've previously made." Chiyo said as Shinju measured her.

"Oh yes, I've seen that article." She's also seen that intimate coverage.

"It seems that you and the Ootori son are doing well."

"We are getting along. He has been occupied with some work but so have I."

"Oh? What else other than the wedding has preoccupied your mind?"

"Well I do plan to go on to study psychology. I'm determined to be the best psychologist in Japan. And after gaining a name on my own, I will suggest to open a psych ward within the Ootori group. It would be a new market for them to explore. The vision is there and I'm confident in myself to write the perfect proposal for this."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Shinju genuinely smiled. The girl had plans and was able to look into the future.

* * *

><p>"No no! What were you thinking? Puffy sleeves? Have you seen her school uniform? Not only is it gaudy, but she's worn this style before. We can't have that." Katelyn waved off Shinju's suggestion.<p>

Chiyo has had already tried on the dresses her friends and mothers have chosen for her. She looked beautiful in all of them but they found something wrong with all of them. Too much or too little beading or lace, the fabric was uncomfortable, too gaudy, too simple, etc. The girls had urged Shinju to start giving suggestions which they took to advantage in criticizing her choices. Shinju had the toughest time trying to appease her friends.

"Well, it is already 2. We need to get something to eat. Maybe we will come back later." Akemi got up from her seat. Chiyo went to change out of her dress and the group left.

* * *

><p>"What was that?!" Sachiko scolded Chiyo's friends when they went to have some afternoon tea.<p>

"I've never seen you behave so appalling before!" Sachiko pointed fingers at her friends.

"Sachi," Katelyn used her nickname with her friends mother, "That woman was even more appalling than she was in Chiyo's betrothal ceremony. She practically made Chiyo want to cry! That was payback and it wasn't even enough!" Katelyn slammed her hand down on the table making the other customers look at them.

"Sweetheart, is this true?" Sachiko looked to Chiyo and held her hand. Chiyo looked down and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry for that, Chiyo. If you didn't want to go to her bridal shop, you could have told me." Akemi held sympathy for the poor girl. She's grown to like Chiyo very much.

"But she does have the biggest wedding dress stock in Japan." Chiyo pointed out.

"The twin's mother is a designer. Do you think we could ask her to make an exclusive design?" Haruhi suggested.

"I'm not sure if wedding dresses are her specialty but we can most certainly ask." Akemi took out her phone to make the call. She excused herself from the table.

"Now I understand everything that happened back there." Sachiko rubbed her temples.

"Yuzuha says it's no problem and that we should come over right now to get things started." Akemi came back to tell them the news. The group left for the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" Yuzuha clapped her hands to see one of the twins friends.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Hitachiin." Haruhi greeted. She motioned to Chiyo, "This is my friend, Chiyo. She's the one getting married to Kyoya."

"Oh my! You're gorgeous! Have you ever considered modeling? You should." Yuzuha was quite the enthusiastic lady. They all sat down in the living room.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, off doing something with the boys, I guess. Never mind them. It's an honor to design the dress for your marriage. What are you envisioning?" Yuzuha crossed her legs and leaned in.

"Three things: graceful, simple, elegant. My wedding has the colors of deep purple, lavender, and white but it's unnecessary to incorporate colors into it. Too much beading is gaudy but I wouldn't mind a little bit. Open to lace, but please do not make that the primary fabric. I like the shine and softness of satin or silk but I like the light weight of chiffon. My train is chapel or shorter. I don't know what silhouette I want but I know that I don't want mermaid." Yuzuha nodded and was sketching designs in her mind. Her mind held organized sketchbooks and she could envision what would and wouldn't work with each piece.

"Come to the next door with me so I can get you measured." Yuzuha stood up and guided Chiyo to the next room.

* * *

><p>When they were done, they went back to the room with the entire group. Hikaru and Kaoru came home and were hanging out with the girls.<p>

"Hey, Chiyo. So what dress are you wearing?" they asked.

"Come now, we just measured her. I still need to sketch out my ideas for them. How about you come back in two days to my office and I will show you my designs?" Yuzuha smiled to Chiyo.

"Much appreciated. Thank you." Chiyo thanked her. After they left, the twins pestered their mother in giving up some information about the dress she was thinking of.

"Come on, boys. This is confidential. And you two are the friends of Kyoya, I can't tell you such classified information." She gently pushed her boys off her shoulders.

"Aww come on." They pestered her.

"Don't tempt me by annoyance. I am your mother." She put her hands on her hips. They frowned at their failed attempts and left. She sat back down and giggled at her boy's immaturity.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Chiyo and her group went to Hitachiin Fashions. On their way up to Yuzuha's office, they gawked in shock and awe of all the fashions her company has designed.<p>

"Well," Yuzuha took out 11 sketches out and laid them out side by side to let the group examine and give out their opinions. After the girls and the mothers gave out their opinions, Chiyo eliminated 7 of them.

"Well, if you would like, give me a week and I will turn these sketches into the real thing. You can try them out or we get a couple of in-house models to model them for you so you can see it from an outside perspective. Chiyo nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>During the week, Chiyo had chosen her band, photographer, and videographer. The photographer suggested that they take the engagement photos and save-the-date photos. The three of them went to a nature scenic park. The grass was green and lush, the trees bloomed lovely deep pink cherry blossoms.<p>

"First, I would like you two to lean against the opposite sides of the tree but hold your hands. Yes, now look behind you, to try to look at each other. Smile!" Click, click, click!

"Okay. Now, come here, hold each other. That's it. Yes, on her waist. Ma'am, can you put your arms around his neck. Okay. Now I want the lady to look over here and smile. Sir, lean your head on her forehead and look at her." Click, click, click!

"Okay. Sweetie, sit cross-cross. Sir, sit in front of her, you can stretch out your legs. Okay, lean back onto her lap. Yes, put your hands by his face. Smile at each other." Click, click, click!

"Okay, stand up. Man, stand behind her, put your arms around her waist. Ma'am, put your hands over his and look back to him. You, lean your head in too. Make it look like you're about to kiss." Click, click, click!

"Okay. Two more. Now I want you to face each other. You, put your hands on his sides and you put your right hand on her waist and the other rest on her shoulder, stroke her cheek/jaw. Look into each other's eyes. Smiles!" Click, click, click!

During this entire time, the couple was silent and cooperative but inside, their hearts and minds raced. Chiyo's heart pounded at the sweet intimacy, she forgot about the arrangement, she forgot about the society. Right now, Chiyo and Kyoya were engaged, dating, holding on to each other. The fresh nature put her mind in a peaceful place.

Both Kyoya's heart and mind raced. He only thought of the woman he held. He's never seen her in such the sweetest of light, and that's saying a lot. Her quietness and beauty made him think of an angel. Her hair, eyes, nose, lips, he liked it all. He just wanted to pick her up and hold her close. The photographer was still there but to them, he was gone.

Chiyo naturally put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Her head rested on his chest and closed her eyes. Kyoya put his arms around her waist and held on to her. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

The photographer smiled, he was waiting for this moment. The moment the couple relaxed and love each other. Were they in love? Maybe? Not yet? No one knew. Not even them. But the photographer knew an inkling. He's seen couples all his life; he knows everlasting when he sees it. Whether they were in love right now or not, today, they just became closer than anything they've ever been.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Chiyo?" Katelyn twirled a strand of her hair as she casually stretched out on the armchair, looking to the curtain, waiting for the girl behind it to come out. Chiyo finally peeked out of the curtain and came out.<p>

The first dress had thin, diamond spaghetti straps. The neckline was slightly dipped and beading encircled her chest and stopped at the belt of the empire waist. The first layer of fabric was satin and had subtle embroidering at the bottom. The tulle started from the center of the belt and opened up to the bottom. The tulle had laced edging and embroidered flowers. It was floor length with no train.

"Oh, hon." The girls got up and made circles around Chiyo. Her mother was in the back, tearing up and Akemi had put her arm on her shoulder, trying to console her new friend. Everyone in the room thought of their friend/daughter who was getting married, everyone became very emotional but Chiyo who tried to stay very rational as she looked in the mirror.

"Okay, okay." The group calmed themselves down. The group sat down and started to check out the dress.

"It's very elegant. But it's not simple and the satin doesn't really say graceful." Haylee pointed out. The group agreed.

The second one was a sweetheart neckline. From the chest to waist, the fabric was ruche together into the middle very subtly. From the side of her waist, the lightweight chiffon opened up again to the floor. The bottom skirt was very short and was laced satin.

"Ow! Sexy legs!" Harmony cheered.

"Simple, graceful, not elegant enough. Your legs are super sexy, but that's not what we're going for. That underskirt is too short." Katrina shook her head.

The third one was definitely the simplest. It was a sweetheart neckline with overlaying chiffon, wrapping itself around her torso. There was a wide layer of subtle laced diamond beading around her waist that stopped at thin satin belt that was into a bow tie with long ends. The skirt was long and natural with a court train.

"Simple, graceful. Where's elegance?" Harmony asked.

"The final dress had off shoulder chiffon but the dress was still held up by thin satin spaghetti straps. It was an empire waist with a square neckline and her chest area had a layer of thin organza with wide lines of diamonds wrapping around. It had a rayon underskirt and the top chiffon skirt had uneven lengths that naturally flowed to the floor. From the top of her dress in the back, there was a light church length train. Her slender and petite frame had made this dress very soft to the eyes.

"Same problem as the previous one but not as subtle." Akemi said. The group finally narrowed down to the first and last one. They asked Yuzuha for her professional opinion.

"Think of yourself right now. You were not born into the high society so elegance would be ranked last of your three dress features, but that's not saying much because you are placed highly in all three categories. I know you want to show your elegant side to the high class, but remember. This is your wedding. What are you? What would make you the most comfortable?" Chiyo looked in the mirror with her last dress. She imagined Kyoya by her side.

"I want this one." She felt the skirt and twirled side-to-side like a little girl. The group cheered and clapped for her. She looked into the mirror and smiled. This was her; simple and graceful. Elegance played a backseat element in her life, but that was okay, as Yuzuha said, the wedding was hers. The society could come see her for what she really is. She was confident that being herself was all it took for the rest of Japan to love her. And if all else fails, she still has her friends and Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a sweet chapter**


	14. C14 - Caterers and Takeshita Dori

Chapter 14 – Caterers and Takeshita Dori

In the past month, Chiyo had created a list of 10 caterers with different styles of food all over Japan and has made appointments with two chocolatiers in Japan, who has made the list of top ten chocolatiers in the world, and the world's top dessert chef, also in Japan. Kyoya and Chiyo decided to go by themselves without their friends to the caterers but will meet up with them with the chocolatiers and dessert chef, much to Honey's delight.

They met up with French, Italian, Thai, Chinese, Japanese, American gourmet chefs who went to Japan to expand their horizons. There were fusions, specific cuisines, adding to their recipes with a little Japanese twist.

"Mouthwatering." Chiyo commented as she tasted the food.

"Exquisite." Kyoya complimented. All caterers had hit their expectations.

* * *

><p>When they met up with the host club and the girls, Honey could barely contain himself. Before they entered the building, they sat Honey and Chiyo down on an outside and all of them crowded around them and crossed their arms.<p>

"You will not touch any food in there unless one of us gives it to you." Kyoya ordered them.

"I will not touch any food in there unless one of you gives it to me." They chanted back.

"When we say stop, you stop."

"When you say stop, I stop."

"No running, screaming, jumping, or squealing."

"No running, screaming, jumping, or squealing."

"You will control yourself at all times and not bother the chefs, unless the questions are essential to our decisions."

"I will control myself at all times and not bother the chefs, unless the questions are essential to our decisions."

"If any of the previously stated rules are broken, neither of you can have any sweets, for two months." Honey and Chiyo looked at each other in fear and hesitance. Chiyo sucked in a breath and looked at Kyoya in the eye.

"If any of the previously stated rules are broken, I cannot have any sweets for two months." Honey watched in awe of how brave and strong Chiyo could be. He puffed out his chest in confidence and looked at Mori.

"If any of the previously stated rules are broken, I cannot have any sweets for two months." With that, the vows were said and they were allowed to go in. Honey and Chiyo held hands for support as they were surrounded by their friends when entering the building. The moment they went in, scents of chocolate, fruits, and all delectable sweets rushed into their noses by the air conditioned blast.

Honey made a contained noise as he gripped both Chiyo and Mori's hands hard. Chiyo felt like her hand was going to break so she had to let go. Instead, Kyoya came to her side and held her hand. She smiled at him. Katelyn came to the other side of Chiyo and hooked arms with her. Chiyo felt like a lucky girl.

"Welcome! Who is the lucky couple?" The host of the tour clapped his hands and greeted the group. The group moved out of the way to introduce Kyoya and Chiyo.

"We are getting married somewhere between end of March and early April."

"What a fine time to get married!" The host smiled, "Now come with me, we'll introduce you to the chocolatiers who teamed up to make your wedding cake." They went into the biggest kitchen to see two cakes and two sets of a dozen mini cakes.

"Hello, I'm Justin Thompson." One of the chefs came to shake the couple's hand. The other chef came up right after, "I'm Franklin Castello."

"We have teamed up together to come up with your desired wedding cake set by your parameters you've previously informed us. You wanted a chocolate flavored wedding cake with matcha as the secondary flavor. Wedding colors are deep purple, lavender, and white. For your guests, you want to give them mini cakes but for your entourage, you have your own wedding cake to share. Please come this way as we introduce to you our two choices." The group followed the two chefs.

"Let me introduce to you, A Perfect Dream," Justin introduced the first cake as their helpers handed them mini cakes but Kyoya asked to cut one in half for Chiyo and Honey to share. The mini cake was a tiny, two-tiered, squared cake with soft edges. The outside was lavender colored layer of frosting. The sides had dark purple swirls and a thin white chocolate flower sitting on the top. The inside was chocolate tiramisu with a thin layer of matcha mousse in between the layers. The mousse softly broke apart the two tiramisu layers in their mouths. The big cake had a similar design.

"This is so good!" Honey smiled his childish grin. Chiyo nodded. The helpers gave each of them small glass of water to cleanse the palate

"This cake is called An Everlasting Knot." It was a one tiered circular cake, also with soft edges. The outside was dark purple frosting with a lavender-colored, chocolate bow and sugared pearls spaced out all over the cake. Inside was chocolate cheesecake with a soft and chewy matcha brownie bottom.

"I think I like An Everlasting Knot better" Chiyo said, "but I like the design on A Perfect Dream."

"I agree that An Everlasting Knot tastes better." Kyoya nodded as he took another bite.

"We can arrange to combine them together." The chefs nodded.

"Thank you, we'll be back next month to see the final product." Chiyo set down her plate and the rest did the same. They went to see the dessert chef and he demonstrated some of his dessert making; the guests clapped after he set his presentation in front of them. The chef has created over a dozen desserts for his guests. There were coffee, cinnamon, and honey crème brûlée, soufflés, sorbets, tarts, custards, crepes, and chocolates. Honey and Chiyo were only allowed one bite for each dessert.

"I love it all!" Chiyo grinned. All the caterers she and Kyoya visited today did not let them down. The caterers were signed on to cook for the big day.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I'm stuffed!" Chiyo collapsed on the couch.<p>

"I've got some work to do." Kyoya started to head upstairs.

"Okay." She waved him off and went off to play with the puzzle. After two hours, she leaned back to take a rest. It seems like Kyoya hadn't had a lot of time to work on the puzzle. She was nearly halfway done now while he was still about ¼ done. She went upstairs to check up on the guy.

He had just finished a milestone of his work. Now, he was taking a break, sitting back to move around his neck and stretch.

"How're you doing?" she asked and sat down to his side.

"I could be better." He admitted. She moved behind him and started to massage his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed. She worked on his shoulders as he decided to continue working. When she was done, she kissed his neck and hugged him from behind really quickly before getting up to leave but Kyoya grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She smiled and then looked at the clock.

"Do you still have a lot to do?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I want to take you out somewhere." She smiled.

"Give me maybe another hour?" Kyoya looked at the clock. She nodded, "Casual night out." She left him to his work.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" She opted them to walk to their destination.<p>

"Takeshita Dori."

"I've heard of that place. It's a commoner's street."

"That's right," she laughed, "I figured you've never been there and I think you could use some time to relax."

"What's there?" She took his hand as they continued to walk.

"Shops for fashion, souvenir shopping, resturats. Maybe we can have some sushi tonight."

"As if we didn't have enough from this morning with the caterer."

"Well there's more than what we've tried. We've only had samplers. This is the full meal here. I know it's not as high quality as you normally have it but my mixed aristocracy/commoner's palate says that it's fine." She reassured him. He smirked, "I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

* * *

><p>"It's not that bad." Kyoya said in between bites. Chiyo laughed, "What did I tell you?" They paid and walked out of the sushi restaurant. The street was packed with young people and a lot of cosplay and gothic costumes walking around.<p>

"This street is strange."

"You act like you've never seen cosplay before, despite your host club." She said as they paused in front of a cosplay store with dozens of teens were checking out clothes.

"Not on the street."

"You need to get out more."

"I get out." He defended.

"Yes, yes. With the host club, you have a life." She jabbed.

"Well that's not fair."

"You should know life's not fair." She curled her arm around his.

"Chiyo!" a voice called from behind. Chiyo turned around and was in shock, "Kenji!" Kyoya turned around to see a guy around their age walk up to them.

"What are you doing here in Japan?"

"I've moved back to Japan for a year now, after we, broke up." He eyed Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm so rude. This is Kyoya-" Chiyo introduced.

"-Her fiancé." Kyoya shook Kenji's hand firmly.

"Yes, I've seen you on the news…" Kenji kept staring at Kyoya. He shook as firmly as Kyoya did.

_Well this is awkward._ Chiyo thought.

"Well," the guys moved away their hands, "it was nice to see you, we must be going now." Chiyo slightly but subtly turned Kyoya away. Kyoya put his arm on her waist as they left Kenji standing there.

"Who was that, boss?" someone came up to Kenji, watching them leave.

"An ex."

"Wow, you have good taste." The guy said, watching Chiyo. She disappeared in the crowd but Kyoya's head was still slightly visible.

"Yeah. Let's go." They turned around and left.

"What was that?" Chiyo looked up to Kyoya after they left earshot distance from Kenji.

"What was what?"

"You acted…I don't know, jealous? It was like you were sizing him up or something."

"He did the same."

"Never mind that. What was going on with you?" She turned back to the original topic.

"I figured it was obvious."He shrugged.

"Seriously."

"How about I ask you, what's the story between you two?"

"You sound as if you're interrogating me." Chiyo stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I merely want to know what my fiancée's dating history is."

"You have to answer my question first."

"I was not jealous, just curious." She didn't believe that but he looked like he wasn't giving anything else.

"We dated two years ago. I broke up with him because I caught him cheating. I haven't talked to him since then until now." Chiyo walked away quickly from Kyoya. As far as she think she got, Kyoya just had to walk a couple steps to catch up to her.

"Why are you angry?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen that attitude. I don't believe that you're not jealous but I don't know what it is. It bothers me to think that you need to be jealous. It's like you don't trust me to even make contact with an ex. Despite not being in contact with him, I'm at no odds with any of my exes. I've let it all go." So there's more.

"How far have you gone with him?"

"I dated him for almost half a year."

"No, I mean, how far sexually?" She stopped and gave him a pointed look, "I told you before, being with you is the most…physically affectionate that I've been with a guy. That's also the reason why he cheated." She walked away. Kyoya caught up to her again and this time held her hand, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." She puffed.

"I won't ask again." He said. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to check up on this Kenji fellow. He doesn't know if Chiyo noticed, but he noticed that behind Kenji, there were a couple of guys nearby who looked questionable, observing the whole thing. And by Kenji's matching attire, he would bet that they were together. He didn't want to imagine the worst, but they look more like gangsters if anything. He would need to keep a close eye on them and Chiyo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, not much, but it's plot pushing.**


	15. C15 - Bridesmaids and Honeymoons

Chapter 15 – 8th Months Countdown – Bridesmaids and Honeymoons

In September, it was time to find the girls their bridesmaid dresses. Chiyo chose that they have the same bridesmaid dress but while the bridesmaids have dark purple, Katelyn would have lavender. In order to not completely burn bridges, the girls went back to Shinju Nishimura's bridal shop.

"We requested a completely new wedding dress design from Yuzuha Hitachiin." Chiyo explained to Nishimura, all though she didn't have to owe her anything. This time, the girls played it down, as if Chiyo had specifically told them to be nicer.

"There was a very pretty dress I saw last time we came here." Katrina trailed off to look for the bridesmaid dress. After two hours of trying on dresses, Chiyo asked each girl to narrow down a dress that they would like to try on. If it looked good on them, the other girls would try it on as well. Chiyo requested that the girls chose a higher hem length so it would be easier for them to run around during the big day.

Katrina went first. She chose a simple a-line tea length dress. It had spaghetti straps with a square neckline like Chiyo's dress. The dress was satin. The material from under the bust to the hip was wide but subtlety bunched to the left side. Chiyo smiled, "Very simple and beautiful."

Haruhi chose a knee length dress that was strapless a-line knee length dress. It was made of chiffon and it gave the illusion that the material on the right wrapped over to the left and was covered by a flower. There was uneven length of material that naturally dropped from the flower.

"Even simpler."

Haylee also chose a chiffon, ankle length, a-line dress. It was a halter with a square neckline. The bust was pleated to the center of the top of the neckline. The waist had a thick horizontal pleated belt and the rest of the skirt was pleated subtly and thin.

"My favorite so far." Chiyo cheered..

Harmony chose a knee length, a-line with one thick spaghetti strap on the right and on the left was a strap of roses and a bit of chiffon ruffle to cap the shoulder. The bodice was wrapped around with a sweetheart neckline.

"Love the strap." Chiyo approved.

Finally, Katelyn chose a high-low dress. It was an empire with one-shoulder with a sweetheart neckline. From the wide strap on the right, it looped down to the left and came back around. The left was embellished with a diamond flower design. The underskirt was down to mid-thigh. The chiffon overskirt was lightly pleated and started from the underskirt length and flowed down to the ankles in the back. Chiyo applauded for this one. She asked Shinju to take out the color samples and extra stock of this dress for her other girls to try on. The color samples that Shinju had on hand were not the same shade as her wedding.

"Is there a way to dye the dress the color I want?" Chiyo asked.

"If you can give me a chiffon sample piece with your desired color, I can arrange that for you." Shinju tried her best.

"What do you think, girls?" Shinju prayed that the girls would grant her mercy today.

"I don't think we should wait any longer. We still need to get them fitted and such. We've already looked for so long." Haruhi said.

"I like this." Katrina said. The rest of the girls agreed to just keep this design and help the poor lady in finding the right shade.

"Now, let's do reception dress!" Katelyn threw her hands up in the air and the girls grabbed Chiyo's arm to pull her over to the reception dress section.

"What do you want?" Haylee asked Chiyo as they stood in front of racks of dresses against the wall.

"Short, able to move around in, I want to make up for the backseat elegance element in my wedding dress." The girls went to work and brought out dresses one-by-one, rotating like a stage. Some dresses were to simple but Chiyo still wanted to try on.

The first dress was very simple, a sheath silhouette. The underskirt was above mid thigh but the overskirt was lace and went down to mid-thigh. The neckline was squared and the straps were made of a wide strip of lace.

"You're cute." Katrina crossed her arms. It was a compliment, but not what they were going for.

The next dress had a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was ruche, wrapped up in its own material. The dress had an asymmetrical hemline from the left down to the right. The skirt had chiffon ruffles and there was a beaded waistline that followed the asymmetrical hemline of the end of the dress. The ending tip of the hemline was just below Chiyo's knees.

"More prom than reception." Haylee shook her head.

The third dress was a strapless, sweetheart. The silhouette was sheath and the dress length was high low. The front started around mid-thigh and had a straight hem until the side and the skirt went straight down. The entire dress was laced over but the inside was elastic satin.

The girls smiled for this one, "I think this is definitely a maybe, because it's beautiful but it's missing something that makes it unique."

The next dress was a strapless with dropped waist. The bodice was ruched and the skirt was chiffon with a slit from the drop waist down to the bottom of the dress which was about ankle length. Above the slit, there was a diamond pendant.

Chiyo tried to dance in it and almost tripped over and fell, "Nope, not that one."

The last dress was just a simple dress as the first one but without the straps. On the top of the bust, there were lace flowers around it.

"I don't know." Chiyo threw her hands up in the air and sat on the couch, exhausted from changing in and out of the dresses.

"Excuse me, one moment." Shinju left the area for a minute and came back with a dark purple silk kimono. She helped Chiyo up and led her to the big mirror. She folded the kimono sleeve until it was about six inches wide and wrapped it around Chiyo's waist.

"And I would have this belt tied into a bow with trailing lengths." Shinju suggested. Chiyo smiled, "I like the idea."

"Can you try that on the first dress?" Katelyn asked, walking up to them. They had Chiyo go back and try on the first dress again. It was a surprise of how easy cute could turn into elegant with one little embellishment.

"We still need to get the right color, but I love the idea." Chiyo said. Shinju smiled, feeling very accomplished around the girls. The girls had to come back and see the final product after 3 weeks of handing her the right color sample.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Chiyo laid out on the couch next to Kyoya where he was off typing on his computer. Peculiarly, rather than being in his office, he came down where she was just casually watching TV. Chiyo rested on her stomach and was held up by her elbows, staring at the man next to her.<p>

"I have been everywhere. You can choose." Kyoya said without looking away from his computer. Chiyo frowned. How was she going to choose some place special for both of them if he's already been everywhere?

"The Maldives, they have this really cool beach, there's bioluminescent creatures in the ocean so the beach is beautifully lighted at night up by the receding waves." Chiyo perked up. That was something she really wanted to see.

"Yes. On the Vaadhoo Island. Quite beautiful."

"Do you want to go there?"

"That would be nice." Chiyo's eye twitched.

"I bet you've also walked the streets of Italy." She rolled over onto her back and brought out a magazine to look at.

"That's hardly an uncommon honeymoon site." He typed away. She frowned. She's never been to Italy and so the cobblestone streets she sees in photos are always breathtakingly beautiful; it was like entering a historical and artistic fairytale.

"Look," Kyoya stopped typing and brought his arm up over the couch in order to torque himself better towards her, he looked down on her, "Don't mind me. Just choose where _you _want to go and would enjoy. I will be fine wherever we go." He got up to go work in the office. Chiyo leaned up on her side to watch the man go up. She let out a breath of frustration and went back to her original position.

* * *

><p>"He's been working so much lately." Chiyo brought out her concern to Akemi. She went over to the Ootori estate to talk to her future mother-in-law and to check out the save-the-date card drafts.<p>

"You sound like Yoshio." Akemi chuckled. Chiyo raised her eyebrows.

"He worries about that for Kyoya?"

"All the time!" Akemi grinned as she took a sip from her tea, "It's really adorable how Yoshio worries about him all the time but Kyoya never sees it. When he was little, Yoshio only gave Kyoya the entertaining idea about being the family successor. Unfortunately, he did it too much that it was all Kyoya thought about growing up. Now he regrets that and hopes Kyoya can find something else more important." Akemi set down her cup and looked into it.

"He's admitted that he's only been able to care for the Ootori empire that he's neglected his family," including her, "Our two older ones are fine, but Kyoya has yet to find a place in his life; something to pull him back when his head is up in the Ootori clouds." Chiyo thought back to how Kyoya didn't really have a passion for anything.

"After graduation, the host club would be over and when you two get married, he plans to hand over the succession title. Of course, college and graduate school is a necessity but during that time is when he plans to slowly hand the reins to Kyoya. We are confident that the Ootori Group would be in the good hands of Kyoya." Chiyo was shocked by this secret. Not because the title would be handed to Kyoya, from an outside perspective, she already knew that was going to happen. She was only surprised that Akemi entrusted this secret to her.

Akemi brought a finger to her lips, "This is Yoshio's secret wedding present to Kyoya." Chiyo smiled and nodded. She looked down to the draft of save-the-date cards. They decided that the wedding date would be May 14th. There was vellum paper over the background picture with all the information needed for save-the-date cards and a dark purple satin ribbon with a small bow at the top of the card. She looked at the grey and white background picture of her and Kyoya. The picture they chose was the one where Kyoya and Chiyo were wrapped up in each other and looking at each other very intimately with his hand around her neck. A small smile was brought to her face as she remembered that day. Akemi watched Chiyo as she serenely looked at the photo.

"Chiyo," she brought her attention to look up, "I really hope this arrangement goes well."

Chiyo smiled, "Me too." But for what purpose?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I originally had the next chapter as the 15th one but I wanted to put something in-between so this is it. Sorry it took longer than my usual update because i wanted to put this one in first.**


	16. C16 - Kyoya's Birthday

Chapter 16 – Kyoya's Birthday

"You mean you don't know?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"It never came up." Chiyo shrugged.

"Kyoya's birthday is November 22, which is in a month." What?!

"I need to do something for him." Chiyo contemplated what she would do for him. Dinner party? Sure. Host club? Of course, they're like his family. It was the beginning of winter in Japan, if they wanted to take him to the beach for the weekend, it would have to be out of Japan. Haruhi is the only one without a passport but that can be arranged. Bora Bora was a great place to go right now with the perfect weather and the depleting crowds this time of year. But what would she do for him? He loves water and strategy games. On the day of, before they leave for Bora Bora, she could bring him some place she's sure he would love. Gifts are a given. But what gift? She had a month to work on that.

"12 of us will go to Bora Bora for his birthday weekend. We'll get you a passport this weekend." Chiyo quickly left to look for a gift.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Chiyo shouted from the family room. She originally planned to let him sleep in but if that was the case, they would have less fun time before the flight. They would leave tonight so they could be in Bora Bora by his actual birthday. She began to play her music, quiet music and she slowly made it louder. After an hour of playing the music, she stopped. His senses acclimated to her music so now that it had stopped, there was a sense of awareness and consciousness. Next she brought food to his room in a tray. She put the tray down on his desk and opened his blinds. She crawled onto his bed and poked his shoulder, "Good morning."<p>

He groaned and turned his head to look at her with a glare, "Your music. You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did," she chuckled and poked him again, "Breakfast, well, brunch today is French toast with eggs benedict and a cup of fruit. I know you like tea but it's an abomination if you eat this without coffee." She crawled out of his bed to take the tray to him. He sat up and leaned against his headboard and rubbed his eyes.

"You're being very strange today." He took the fork and knife and started eating.

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow." She smiled as he ate. He grabbed the syrup and poured a bit onto his French toast.

"You're abnormally eating things sweeter today. I already added the syrup in the toast when I was cooking it." She observed.

"Yes. How did you know it was my birthday? It never came up."

"You don't think I would have asked? I'm not a prying person but birthdays should be learned for common knowledge."

"So what's for today?" He knew of the Bora Bora trip. Chiyo figured he would want to know if he was leaving the country for his birthday.

"Well you said you like strategy games, so I'm taking you somewhere for you to relax and enjoy yourself." She handed him a flyer.

"A strategy café?"

"Mhm. It's a café that has strategy games for people to play." Kyoya nodded in interest. He finished his brunch.

"Flight is in 7 hours. There's more to do other than the café." She quickly kissed him and got off his bed and took the tray away.

* * *

><p>They sat down on wooden armchairs with red cushions at a two-person low table. Chiyo ordered a mocha and Kyoya ordered a chai tea. The café was quite packed but everyone who came here were very serious with their games. It was quiet; save for the fans, cards shuffling, and pieces moving.<p>

"Go pick something. I know all the games here." She sat back and crossed her legs with confidence. Kyoya was interested by her self-assurance. He got up to check out the bookcases full of games. He chose a fairly predictable game but definitely his best. He brought the chessboard back.

"Interesting choice, out of everything else to play." She smiled and leaned forward as they choice their color and started to set up the pieces.

"It's a classic game and I'm excellent at it." The game began and Kyoya was white. After 7 moves, Chiyo smirked. She anticipated the last four; at last, she had firmly grasped his strategy. Kyoya on the other hand knew what was coming. Her strategy relied on his and she was able to plan 3 moves ahead. The ball was in his court; unfortunately he was only able to catch up to her second move ahead, she stayed one move ahead of his. It was the funniest quiet game of cat and mouse.

He looked up to her; she was leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her hand folded to hold up her head as she concentrated on the chess board, she was a wonderful competitor.

By the near end, he caught up to her. Chiyo figured that out and switched her strategy. She focused on shortened her anticipation of his moves and decided on clever improvisation. And she was clever, oh so very clever.

He set the last piece in place and they looked up at each other. Chiyo smiled.

"Checkmate." Kyoya smirked. They both leaned back on their chairs to relax after the tense, last ten minutes.

"You didn't let me win because it's my birthday tomorrow, did you?" Kyoya asked as he sipped his chai tea.

"Would I do that? I'm insulted that you would think me like that." she faked a horrified gasp.

"No." He smiled, "but you did rather fine. No doubt you'll beat me next time."

"We'll see." Chiyo sipped her mocha, "Exactly how long has it been since your last game?"

"I don't know. Very long; maybe two years now. I haven't had much time."

"You did well for someone who hasn't played in a long time." She looked at the clock and set her cup down, "We should go. It's about time for dinner before our flight." He put down his cup as well and they cleaned up their pieces to return to the bookcase before leaving.

"That was wonderful. I haven't come against an opponent like that for a long time now." he appreciated it. She smiled at him and held his hand.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Tamaki ran up to his friend and hugged him before bringing him to the group in the private room of the restaurant.<p>

"I find all these dinner parties, out of the country vacations, and such very unnecessary." Kyoya sat at the center end of one side of the table.

"Be nice. This was all Chiyo's planning." Kyoya looked up to the woman across the table. She gave him a small smile and looked down.

"Unnecessary, but appreciated. Thank you." He said, trying to cover himself.

"Nice save." She scoffed and sipped her glass of water before looking at the menu, "So what do you want for dinner?" The dinner party was light and fun but something was wrong with Chiyo and Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The group took a Suoh jet to Bora Bora. Kyoya walked up from behind to where Chiyo sat alone. He sat down in the seat next to her. She made a mental note of him but didn't look away from the window.<p>

"What?" She asked hostilely.

"You don't have to do all this for me, you know that?" Kyoya leaned on his arm closer to her, "I don't know why you think I need all of this, but I don't." Chiyo didn't say anything so he continued.

"I don't need breakfast in bed, a nice game of chess, or a dinner party. I don't really care for birthdays so you don't need to do anything particularly special. Do you understand that?"

"I don't know what to do." She finally said.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Actually, I'm not much of a birthday planner or anything. But I feel like you need this. You've been working so much in the last few months. I think you're a workaholic and you need to relax and do more than that. You are more than that."

"Where did all this come from, all of the sudden? I don't need to relax or anything. I like doing what I do."

"I know that. I'm not saying that what you do right now is a bad thing, but too much is. I thought you could use some time off." Chiyo said somewhat frustrated.

"Have you ever thought that I would think this is excessive?"

"Yes. But I just thought you needed this, no matter what you thought. If you want, when we land, you can leave again. Or maybe you can bring your lovely host guests here. I'm sure they would love Bora Bora, but the hotel bookings are all on you." She was about to get up but had to say one last thing, "I'm sorry for my hostile attitude, I really hope you have a wonderful weekend here." Chiyo got up and went to sit with someone, anyone else; leaving Kyoya to his thoughts.

She was right that he had buried himself in a lot of work lately, but he didn't see any problem with it. He loved working, for school, for the host club, everything. If he really thought down to it, there was something throughout the day that has been very enjoyable. Still, he grit his teeth. Chiyo didn't have to do all of this anyway. What was she trying to prove?

Chiyo leaned back in her new seat and sighed. Maybe this weekend was a bad idea. It seemed like it was already shot. Kyoya has done so much for her and she just wanted to do something for him. She couldn't do anything about his work so this was what she could come up with.

She's talked with Akemi in private; she knows that Yoshio wants him to find something more valuable to him than the Ootori succession and the host club wasn't enough. The host club would not last and he would need something else, without anything else, the Ootori group would be all he had left. No doubt, the Ootori group would be in good hands and be more than just a sustained empire, but Yoshio didn't want his son to be like him, to have nothing else but the Ootori group. According to current events, apparently what he needed wasn't a vacation. Chiyo had to try again to find a new passion for him.

* * *

><p>The girls had no problem sharing rooms but the guys had their own. It was the morning of Kyoya's birthday and he had just settled into his room and the group pounded his door. He opened the door to see everyone huddled over Chiyo and she held a birthday cake with his name on it.<p>

"Happy birthday to you," Chiyo started and the rest chimed in, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Kyoya! Happy birthday to you!" The clapped and Chiyo held up the cake to him, "Make a wish." What did Kyoya want to wish for? He blew out his candle and everyone clapped. They brought him outside to a public patio that already had plates and fork set up by the staff.

"Did you actually wish for anything?" Chiyo sat down on the table across Kyoya as everyone ate their cake. Kyoya shook his head and took another bite.

"Why not?"

"I don't really have something I want to wish for. Besides, it's a tradition I rarely hold on to. I haven't made a birthday wish since I was 12."

"What was the wish?" She felt like she knew what was coming.

"The first time I was introduced to the Ootori group, I was 7. For five years, I've wished to be the next successor. I stopped when I was 12 because I found the birthday wish to be menial. It wouldn't actually help me surpass my brothers and the tradition was futile unless I put effort in it all on my own. A birthday wish can't do anything for me." Chiyo was speechless against his reasoning; it was completely rational and that was something she couldn't argue against. She ate her cake in silence and Kyoya looked at her and walked over to sit beside her, "This place is nice. Thank you. And I'm not going to bring in frivolous-minded girls here on the weekend of my birthday, are you crazy?" He asked. Chiyo giggled and put her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. They both ate their cake in peace.

* * *

><p>The host club had pitched in to rent a small beach privately for the weekend. The girls played in the water while the guys just sat around.<p>

"Well aren't those guys boring?" Katelyn put her hands on her hips and looked at the group of guys sitting on the beach. The sun was warm and the water was refreshing. The girls sank themselves into the water and resurfaced. They went to where the guys were talking, sunbathing, eating, and reading.

"Oh my goodness!" Harmony dramatically shook her hair like a dog and let the water droplets get all over the guys.

"Whatcha talking about?" Katelyn crawled into the tight space between the twins and her cold, wet body surprised them. The guys except for Kyoya got up to get back at the girls who got them wet.

"What are you reading?" Chiyo laid down and held herself up by her elbows and leaned over to Kyoya to look at his book.

"You're getting me all wet." Kyoya complained.

"Well that's the point of coming to the beach. The sun is nice, but the water is nice and cool. Come on, you said you haven't swam in ages." She took his book and placed a mark on it and set it down beside him. She grabbed his arms to try to pull him up but he just pulled away his arms, taking Chiyo down with them. She landed on top of him and he put his arms around her waist.

"The water is on you and you're on me. That should be enough." Kyoya said lowly.

"No," She tried to get up and change the topic but he held her there, "This is the beach. Reading is off-limits. Come on, play volleyball, build sandcastles, play in the water, the choices are endless…minus reading and all other types of non-beachy items."

"Fine." He sat up and she was still straddled on top off him. He took off his shirt. Chiyo was shocked and was nervous about what he was going to do next; fortunately for her, he wasn't as dirty as her mind anticipated but that didn't mean what he did next was something she wanted.

He picked her up and started running into the ocean and dropped her when he was waist deep. She came back up and coughed. She hit his leg weakly, "That was not fair."

"You got me all wet when I was comfortably reading, that's not fair." She stuck out her tongue at him and tried to bring him down but he wouldn't budge. Any attempt was futile. He laughed and dove into the ocean behind her.

The ocean was beautiful and clear so he couldn't hide from her but seeing him slowly swim up to her and trying to grab her leg made her shriek in terror and tried to run away. Unfortunately, running in water was the weakest thing ever. He caught up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her in again. They both came up and laughed together. The ocean was very calm, Kyoya swam farther and floated on his back. The water was up to Chiyo's chest and that's where she limited herself in the ocean. She watched Kyoya just naturally float. This was the relax she wanted to see in him and she was very happy for him. Kyoya turned his head to look at Chiyo smiling at him. He got off his back and swam towards her. He came in very close, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and winked, "How about we go farther?"

"What?" Before Chiyo could finish her word, Kyoya held on to her and swam farther out into the ocean. Though the ocean was calm and clear, Chiyo was very nervous.

"Kyoya, remember, I'm not the best swimmer." She held on to him tightly. He was the only thing that sustained her above the water right now. He picked her up and put her legs around his waist and made her look at him, "You will be fine." Chiyo sucked in a huge breath and closed her eyes, "I will be fine." Kyoya nodded. He made her clutch onto him on his back and he swam farther away. Sometimes he went underwater while Chiyo was still upright, basically sitting on his back. Chiyo watched the water ahead became seriously dark, a sign that the ocean was at a drop off. She tapped on his back and he came back up.

"I think this is the farthest I want to go." She shivered. He nodded and brought her to his front and held on to her.

"How deep are we right now?" Chiyo asked nervously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Chiyo nodded nervously but that was because of the situation, not because she was hesitant in her answer. He held on to her tightly, "Hold your breath." He waited until she took in a huge breath and held on to her nose.

"The water is refreshing and clear, you can open your eyes in here." With that, he let them both sink down. Chiyo first shut her eyes as tight as she could as she felt her body slowly emerged into the water. She hugged him really tightly. Kyoya lightly tapped on her back and she slowly opened her eyes. She pulled away her upper body away from him as she looked around. The ocean was beautiful.

He smiled at how happy and relaxed she looked. He brought her head in and kissed her. Chiyo didn't know how long that lasted but to her it was forever but she didn't care that she was in the water or she couldn't breathe. Kyoya pulled away and pointed up. Chiyo nodded and Kyoya pushed up from the ocean floor. They came back up and heard yelling from the beach. They looked over to the beach where the group was calling them back; they were pretty far away.

"Let's go back." Kyoya said. Chiyo nodded and he led them back until she was waist deep and she let go to walk back on her own.

* * *

><p>"We're playing volleyball." Hikaru threw the ball up in the air and caught it again.<p>

"Teams?" Chiyo asked.

"We're the team leaders." Hikaru said pointing to himself and his brother.

"We're deciding teams now." Kaoru said. The group gathered as the twins chose their teams. Team Hikaru were Mori, Chiyo, Katelyn, Katrina, and Tamaki. Team Kaoru had Haruhi, Honey, Haylee, Harmony, and Kyoya.

"Tamaki, you are not to look at Haruhi at all during the game. Chiyo, distract Kyoya. Mori, you're in the back, ready to catch any of the high and far balls they give us. Katelyn, distract Kaoru. Katrina, you and I are best at this game so I got the back, you take care of the front. Ready? Break!" the group got out of their huddle.

"And exactly how does Hikaru plan for me to 'distract' Kyoya?" Chiyo asked putting her hands on her hips. Katelyn gave her a pointed look, "Honey, seriously? Do you really have to ask?" Katelyn motioned to Chiyo's bikini body and walked away to her position. Chiyo rolled her eyes, "How demeaning."

It was the worst idea to have the twins as the leaders. They knew each other's strategy so Kaoru also made up his defense and offense. He trusted Kyoya to not be distracted but he still told Kyoya to keep Chiyo out of his line of vision. Haylee and Mori had something going on since the hot springs but Haylee was definitely shyer. Fortunately for Kaoru, Mori had two distractions on his team, Honey and Haylee, but Haylee was weaker in distraction so Kaoru had Honey distract Mori while Haylee took a quiet but hard-hitting front. Mori was in the back so if Haylee was in the front, it's a less chance that they would have the ball passing between them two. Haruhi was supposed to grab Tamaki's attention in any way but Haruhi was a little less than cooperative in his strategy but she naturally distracted him anyway. Kaoru had to worry on his own part about Katelyn. She was so outgoing and naturally honest and mischievous; Kaoru was attracted to her, but not yet to actually liking her. Harmony and Katrina used to be in the same volleyball team in America so they were best matched against each other.

When the game started, Kaoru gulped. Katelyn had took off her light beach skirt off and was now only in a bikini. Chiyo ran a hand through her hair and gave a look at Kyoya; the same mischievous look that she gave him at the betrothal ceremony. Mori was stretching his tall and toned body, unintentionally distracting Haylee, and Katrina and Hikaru were already on the same page and high-fived each other. Hikaru had an evil team.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Mori turned out to be the weakest link in Hikaru's team. His devotion for Honey, attraction for Haylee, and the game overall had divided his attention. Everyone would have thought Tamaki would be the weakest against Haruhi but he ended up having too much fun to keep looking at Haruhi.<p>

But Kaoru didn't have a full functioning team either. Kaoru was terribly unfocused because of Katelyn and when Chiyo stopped trying to grab Kyoya's attention, he thought it would be okay to glance at her but her natural joy from the game got him.

In the end, Hikaru's team won. The girls jumped up for joy and gave the whole team high-fives. Chiyo stuck her tongue out at Kyoya and he rolled his eyes but he was still happy.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kyoya had quietly gone back to his room. Chiyo forbad him to bring any of his work here so all he had was a book but he couldn't concentrate. He only thought of today; the beach, Chiyo, volleyball. He found a pencil and used the back of the hotel comments paper. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." He said without looking or asking. He knew who it was. Who else would come in to his room at this hour?

"Hey." Chiyo came in an closed the door behind her. He smirked, proud of his guess. He was sat up on the bed and stretched out his legs. Chiyo came over and sat on the other side of the bed. He was drawing the beach from today. Chiyo said nothing as he continued to draw. When he was done, he put the pencil down and handed it to Chiyo.

"This is wonderful. I never knew you could draw."

"It was something I picked up in my middle school. I don't take classes anymore but I would sketch something every once in awhile."

"I've never seen you sketch before." He leaned back and brought his hands up to rest behind his head.

"I haven't done anything in a long time. Maybe over a year now. Year and a half?" she ran her hand over the sketch.

"I'm so happy to see you sketch." She commented. Was this it?

"Are you just a sketcher or what?" She asked.

"I've painted too."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Never thought of that. Probably sketch but painting is more unique because of all the colors." She nodded. She lay down beside him and hugged him, "This is absolutely wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is the chapter i previously talked about. I wanted this chapter to put in more meaning so I had to bring up that last chapter to put in the passion bit. too much?**


	17. C17 - Love Not Taken Lightly

Chapter 17 – Love Not Taken Lightly

"So Kyoya," Chiyo sat down by his side as he was casually reading in the living room, "Have you ever thought about improving your drawing?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and looked to Chiyo.

"Not that your drawings aren't great. I love them! It's just, do you want to take classes to understand different styles and how to do them, etc." she suggested.

"No not really, it's something for myself, I'll improve on my own." Kyoya said. Chiyo nodded. She left him and went to play with the puzzle. Kyoya looked after her and watched her quietly placing some pieces together. He slowly put down his book to take out a sketchbook Chiyo gave him a couple days after they came back from Bora Bora. He started off with her hair…

* * *

><p>"So…" Katelyn trailed off as she and her friends walked around the mall. She had an arm hooked onto Chiyo.<p>

"Yes?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed that you and Kyoya have nothing wrong with PDA. Very risqué in Japan. And aren't you two supposed to keep yourself composed as you two are the hot rich couple with a wedding coming up?"

"I, well, it was Bora Bora! No one's there to see us and what we do is our privacy."

"Your privacy is becoming very public." Katrina nudged her with a wink.

"And it's 'we' now, huh?" Harmony walked up to speak over Chiyo's shoulder.

"Well, he's a guy. He has his needs. Besides, when we get married, we're expected to be a family, with kids. I'd rather not be uncomfortable with him after I get married." Chiyo tried to reason.

"You don't think he's kissing you because he wants to?" Haylee urged.

"Of course he does, if he didn't want to, he wouldn't have. I repeat, he's a guy."

"You seem extremely willing to accommodate his needs."

"Guys, come on. We do like each other; that much is obvious, or else we wouldn't have dated. Hugging and kissing is perfectly normal in that relationship."

"Okay. Well what about all these things like setting up a weekend-long vacation, getting him a sketchbook when you found out he likes to draw, and have you seen your save-the-date cards? You too are so cute!" Katrina gushed.

"You guys forget, I'm not engaged because I want to. I'm in this because our family wants it. We're doing our best to be compatible with each other. If I can l-like him, it would make things easier too, now wouldn't it?" She almost said the word love. She didn't think she would really mean it. She's learned from previous relationships that the word love is not to be taken lightly; people have used that word against her. She doesn't believe that she loves Kyoya. She was not confident that she would ever actually fall in love with him either. Granted, this set up has given her a chance to get to know him; if not, she never would have gotten to Ouran or even met him. He was a great and responsible man. She felt lucky that she would have such a responsible and competent man as a husband, but love has not fallen into this equation; not any that she's come to recognize in herself.

* * *

><p>Kyoya came downstairs to get another cup of tea and saw Chiyo making a list of things as she was watching TV. He came in to the living room to look at the TV to see a cooking show.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to try this recipe. I'm going down to the supermarket. Want to come?" she looked up hopefully.

"No, that's okay." He said slowly.

"You can take a look at a commoner's supermarket." She dangled the opportunity in his face.

"Been there, done that." He remembered the time the host club and Ranka followed Haruhi to the supermarket.

"Okay." She got up. She tried to not show her disappointment but Kyoya could see through the façade.

"Actually, I think I would like something from there." Kyoya came into the mudroom to put his shoes on with Chiyo.

"You could just tell me to get it for you." Chiyo gave him a chance to leave. This would be his last chance.

"No, I think the supermarket has put in stock of new items I didn't get to see last time it was there. Right now is a perfect opportunity." Kyoya put on his coat hooked in the mudroom. Chiyo smiled and hugged him before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want?" Chiyo slowly looked back and forth between her list of ingredients and the freezing meat section.<p>

"I'm going to go find it on my own. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here." she called after him.

Kyoya sighed out of frustration. He didn't think of what he wanted to get. In fact, he didn't want anything. He went to the snacks department and found a whole row of matcha flavored snacks. _Chiyo likes matcha._ He found a matcha crème-filled cookie and decided to let Chiyo give it a try. When he got to the meat section, Chiyo was talking with Kenji. Kyoya recognized a tattoo hiding behind his collar on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I've never made lamb before so this should be interesting." She picked up a packed rack of lamb.

"I wish I could try. You make great food." Kenji said smiling.

"Hello Kenji." Kyoya came to Chiyo's side. Kenji's smile disappeared and held his lip in a tight line.

"Well aren't you lucky? I loved Chiyo's food." Kenji faked a smile in front of Chiyo.

"Yes, she can be a great cook." Kyoya said with a small smile. He did his best to contain himself. He really didn't have to be so nice, in fact, he would love nothing more right now to threaten the shorter man, letting him know exactly what Kyoya would want to do to him if he ever got near Chiyo; his threat would imply selling his body in the meat section of the supermarket. The only thing that held him back from doing this was because of Chiyo. If Chiyo didn't want him to be so rude to anyone she knew, then that's what he must hold himself back for.

His investigative report of Kenji's life was quite appalling. His mother died shortly after he was born. His father took him back to Japan after the school year Chiyo and Kenji broke up. He maintained average grades in America but they got worse in Japan. Kenji got himself involved with the yakuza and has risen considerably high in ranks and was now a kyodai. Kyodai was basically a big brother within his own local gang. His father passed away half a year ago. He's allegedly done all sorts of crimes: thievery, arson, vandalism, threats, violence, etc. The tattoo on the back of his neck was his mark of being part of the yakuza. Normally, yakuza would have full body tattoos but it would take years to complete because they use non-electrical tools to make them. Any other tattoo he's had so far has been well covered right now.

He kept this information to himself because he didn't think it would be a good idea for Chiyo to know that he investigated her ex-boyfriends but they were not the person Chiyo thought they were. He was not a man Kyoya wants Chiyo to keep in touch with at all and maybe being a little bit harsher than he was now was a good sign to do so.

"Excuse us, Kenji. We need to go." Kyoya turned Chiyo around and put his arm around her.

"I'll see you later, Chiyo." Kenji called after her.

"No you won't." Kyoya said under his breath.

"Again?" Chiyo sighed.

"You don't understand Chiyo. I don't like him. Not just because he used to be your boyfriend. Please," He stopped her in an aisle and put his hands on her shoulders, "you have to believe me. When you see him, you are to turn around and leave, okay?" His fear and begging got Chiyo worried. He's never begged before, this must be serious. She knew he would check up on Kenji, it was just who Kyoya was and she couldn't do anything about it so she just let it got to the back of her mind.

Could it be that Kenji is a criminal now? She couldn't believe it. She thought back to the Kenji she knew in America. He was slightly tempered every now and then but she always kept him grounded. Other than cheating on her, she couldn't see this guy doing anything worse. She also didn't want to accept the idea that she made terrible choices of boyfriends. Right now, this wasn't about her though. This was about the fear and anger for Kenjii she saw in Kyoya's eyes.

She nodded slightly and he silently let out a breath of relief and they continued shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: School is starting in a couple days and I just got a new book I want to read. I will not update as frequent as I have previously. Hopefully once a week? If you can, i would like some more support for this story. I'm sorry, i don't want to pressure that and obviously you don't have to but I'm the type of person easily discouraged without any support and words are all you can provide for me. My updates will not rely on your support but it's very much appreciated. Thanks.**


	18. C18 - Chiyo's Birthday

Chapter 18 – Chiyo's Birthday

On January 2, it was Chiyo's birthday. This also meant that today she and Kyoya decided to get the wedding rings together. As much as Kyoya would like to surprise Chiyo, getting up earlier than her was absolutely impossible. Chiyo just had to wait for Kyoya in order for her to get her day started.

Since it was January, snow was still very recurring and so Chiyo had to put a hiatus on her morning jogs. Instead, she opt for a nice cup of hot chocolate and watching some TV. She looked over to the family room across the hall. There lied the puzzle, she was almost done with him and he was still halfway through with her. Since Kyoya had been demandingly unavailable lately, she chose to let him have a day or two to catch up before she started again.

* * *

><p>Finally, Kyoya has woken up. He gave a key to the house to Katelyn and told the gang to prepare for the surprise party for Chiyo after they left for a date and to also check out the wedding rings. He looked at the clock, he told them to come around 1:30 and it was already noon. Their wedding ring appointment was at 2. He went to get ready to go downstairs to see Chiyo. As always, Chiyo had been up since 9 and ready since 11.<p>

"Good morning, Chiyo." He sat down by her side and gave her a light kiss, "And happy birthday."

"Thank you." Chiyo held out her hand. Kyoya wasn't sure what she was looking for so he gave her his hand.

"No." Chiyo laughed and pushed his hand away, "Isn't this the part where you give me a birthday present?"

"Ah, I see. Just thinking about the presents, huh? You're just marrying me for my good looks and my family money." He mentally slapped himself, he sounded like Tamaki just now!

"Yup. I'm just using you." She teased. There was a moment of silence to think about this little exchange. Kyoya wasn't half wrong, she was basically marrying him for family money; this was all business after all. Before Chiyo was able to bring in self-pity to the situation again, Kyoya brought out a wrapped, thin and squared gift.

"Happy birthday." He repeated and kissed her cheek. She smiled and opened her present. It was a jewelry box. _Ah, how typical_, Chiyo thought humorously. She opened the box to see a folded piece of paper and under that, a necklace of a thin silver heart and an infinity sign. The infinity loops wrapped around the sides of the heart. She politely smiled and opened up the folded paper. Kyoya had drawn her peacefully playing with the puzzle. She must have been really concentrated to the point that she didn't move at all the day he had drawn her. He sketched the background and had it lightly fade away. He used color pencils to color her in but left the rest black and white. She grinned, the picture had meant more to her than the necklace, though she appreciated both.

"This is so beautiful! Thank you!" She tackled him on the couch and gave him a kiss. They stayed happily like that for a while before Kyoya looked at the time. It was 1.

"We should go now. Where do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Shouldn't you have planned the day?" She got off Kyoya and helped him up and they walked to the mudroom to put their shoes and coats on.

"Yes, but I wanted this day to be yours. Your call."

"I can't decide." She frowned. He smirked at her cute little frown.

"Okay. Your choices are Japanese, French, Thai, Chinese, Mediterranean, or Italian." She tilted her head up in thought, "French." he nodded and chose a good French restaurant.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they went to the jewelry store to find wedding bands.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Ootori, Ms. Hamasaki. Welcome. Will you be looking with each other or separately?"

"Separately." Kyoya informed the man.

"Wonderful. Asami will show Ms. Hamasaki to the mens side. Sir, if you would come with me." Chiyo and Kyoya gave each other a smile before following their respective attendants. They had their fingers sized for the rings and gave the information to each other.

"What are your best sellers? The expensive ones? And the unique ones?" Kyoya sat down across from the man behind the counter. The man took out three slides of rings and Kyoya leaned on his arms to look at all the different choices.

On the other side of the store, Chiyo had done her homework. She took out a printed paper from their website.

"Do you still have this ring in stock?" She showed the attendant. The woman looked at the serial number and smiled, "We sure do." She kneeled down under the counter to take out the ring Chiyo was looking for. It was a wide, concave-shaped ring. On the outside, it was a burnished, dark gray, platinum. Inside, was dark purple with a glossy finish.

"We could also get this engraved for you." The woman offered. Chiyo smiled and shook her head. It wasn't necessary for an engraving since this wedding was not personal.

Kyoya had chosen a ring for Chiyo. It was a thin band of white gold. One strip was diamond encrusted and another strip was pure white gold, cleverly wrapped around each other at the top of the band. Since the band was too thin, there was no room for engravings but that was alright, Kyoya figured it wasn't necessary.

"So what's next?" Chiyo asked as Kyoya led her back outside after they purchased their rings.

"We're going to have some fun." Kyoya winked. Chiyo raised an eyebrow to her fiancé.

* * *

><p>"A fair!" Chiyo yelled of excitement. She skipped, jumped to the entrance and Kyoya chuckled, following after her. The fair had a couple of small, transportable rides and many game booths.<p>

"You look like an idiot." He teased. Chiyo shrugged and they went in. Lines were short because of the weather so that was an advantage to Chiyo and Kyoya, both favored the cold more than the hot. Kyoya and Chiyo stopped by different booths and challenged each other to the different games. Whatever prizes that were won was given to Chiyo.

* * *

><p>By 6:30, the fair had come to a close because of the weather. Kyoya had gotten a text from Katelyn.<p>

_We're not ready but we need you. You need to stall her._ What would Kyoya do?

"Hey, I want to go to the supermarket really quick. You go home first." Chiyo pushed all the prizes into Kyoya's hands.

"I can come with you." Kyoya offered. Chiyo shook her head, "Carrying all these stuffed animals to the supermarket is a hassle. I'll be quick. I'll be back by 7." This was perfect for the group right now.

"Okay. Be careful." Kyoya thought, _what do they need me for?_

Chiyo and Kyoya turned away and walked in opposite directions. Chiyo smirked, she knew too well of her friends. There was a surprise birthday party for her. And judging by Kyoya's confused look when he secretly read the text, they needed to stall her. The trick was up in her sleeve. Of course she'd act surprised. Her friends were very sweet to her.

"Okay. Chiyo went to the supermarket. We have half an hour. What do you need?" Kyoya came to the house to find everything prepared and the gang was ready to yell out surprise and spew confetti.

"What? We didn't tell you to stall her or anything." Katelyn said slowly and shook her head.

Then who sent him that text?

"Oh no." Kyoya felt his knees weakened as he realized what happened. There was no time to explain. He ran out the door without explanation, hoping to find Chiyo at the supermarket. He took out his phone and speed-dialed Chiyo. She didn't answer.

"Damn it!" Kyoya tried again. Still no answer. He got to the supermarket and looked through every aisle while continuously calling her phone. He ran outside the supermarket, and called again, "Answer, damn it!" He's called her 7 times now. This time, he saw something bright flash on the ground. He went to investigate it and found Chiyo's phone. His eyes widened in fear as he picked it up and was so caught up with his fear, he didn't notice the old and dark Honda peeling away around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so last night was pretty restless for me because i finished a great book and i was thinking about the next couple of chapters. I figured the rest of my plot since..idk, first 6 chapters? I'm so excited to write it! WARNING! I'll be exploring my darkness skills in the next 2-3 chapters (maybe 4). Hopefully I can keep my T rating. It will contain language, violence, sexual content, and fear. Be prepared. ****I COULD be preparing for school tomorrow but I really want to write these chapters out. I'm such a procrastinator, I'm sorry I'm such a bad example. Also, sorry, kind of freaked out last chapter saying that updates will not be as often but my excitement might just speed that up.**


	19. C19 - Not Until It's Lost

Chapter 19 – Not Until It's Lost

She's gone. Chiyo's gone. Kyoya paced around. He knew who. He knew why. He knew when. He figured how. He just didn't know where and that was most important right now!

"How could you let this happen?!" Katelyn freaked out and grabbed Kyoya's collar in anger, "You stupid bastard! I can't believe you! Find her, damn it! Find her!"

"Katelyn, stop it!" Her friends pulled her away from Kyoya who looked absentmindedly lost. Everyone surrounded Kyoya and he felt the world against him. The host club could see how much this affected Kyoya and they were on the verge of tears for him, except for Honey who was already crying.

Katelyn was no better. She was in hysterics! She couldn't lose Chiyo. Chiyo was there for her when she needed it and now Chiyo needed her. Where was she? Katelyn failed Chiyo twice: once when she first came to Japan and this. Her friends knew what Katelyn was feeling; she was just as lost and devastated as Kyoya. They were both so alike and connected by Chiyo.

Katelyn was also from a well-off family but unlike Kyoya, she didn't fight for her title as a successor. She left with her mother when her father's family wanted him to get married to a woman with a better background as his father married her mother for love but it wasn't stronger than the bond of wealth. She was freer than Kyoya; physically uncontrolled by her family but definitely mentally. That's when she met Chiyo.

Katelyn harnessed bitterness for her father and his side of the family so strong, she created a bullying outlet. She was a cruel child. Chiyo was such a sweet girl to Katelyn and offered friendship. She helped Katelyn to let go of her bitterness towards her paternal side of the family, she even went with her to finally confront her father. Things are alright now between her and her father but it was still never the same. Even so, Katelyn valued Chiyo's effort and has recovered herself farther than she's ever imagined. Katelyn loved her friend for that and felt indebted to her though Chiyo never made her feel the slightest accountable for any returns of favor.

Katelyn tried to breathe and think straight. Chiyo wouldn't want her to turn on her fiancé right now. She looked at him. He felt remorse, guilt, shame, dishonor, mortified, all bad emotions splayed across his entire person. He emitted waves of darkness at this moment. Katelyn had no idea how bad Kyoya felt right now.

Kyoya had called up his family, her family, and had his father bring in the Black Onion Squad. The squad scrambled all around the house, trying to find taps or anything. They set up recorders and trackers in case the kidnapper called for ransom. Everyone sat or stood around the living room, bouncing their knees in nervousness. Kyoya didn't even have the strength to pace back and forth right now.

* * *

><p>There was nothing at all tonight. No callsdemands for ransom. No taps of audio or visual. The families couldn't stay here and neither did the host club but Katelyn demanded to stay tonight. She didn't know what that would do or if anything tonight would come up but back at where she stayed, she felt detached from her friend. Katelyn was a quiet guest in their home, staying upstairs across the room of Chiyo's because Kyoya would be sleeping there, if at all. He sat absentmindedly in the family room, just staring at the unfinished puzzle.

He knew what his fear was now. It was fear of loss and failure and at this moment, he felt both. He had a moment of rage and punched the couch. In his rage, there was no bounds to his strength and was evenly matched with Honey or Mori. His couch ripped open and he threw his hands up in the air.

"Damn it!" he threw the puzzle box across the room and it hit the bookcase full of trinkets they've collected together the past few months. It knocked over a photo frame of Chiyo's first picture where she took a picture of both of them while he was sleeping on the couch. He went over and knelt down to pick up the photo frame. He traced his fingers over Chiyo's face. He missed her. He loved her.

What?! Rewind! _He missed her. He loved her._

What?! Rewind! _He missed her. He loved her._

What?! Rewind! _He missed her. He loved her._

What?! Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. He loved her?! No! How did this happen? How did this little leech of feeling take hold on him? When did this happen? His knees weakened and he fell against the bookcase and felt lightheaded. He was angry. Not because he was in love, but because this snuck up on him without realizing it. He felt as stupid and moronic as his ignorant friends. Kyoya brought his hands to his head. The emotion was unlocked from the Shadow King's heart. He laughed, louder and louder each time. He finally understood why it was so hard for his friends to recognize love in themselves. He was just as moronic as the rest of them! Love is truly blinding. He was now the same as his friends and that was just sad. He wanted to hit his head against the wall out of his own ignorance and stupidity but that would just be even stupider. He was not Tamaki, he has to calm the fuck down!

He calmed down to back-track. He started out attracted to her, then the date, then the threat to the media, then…she got sick. The moment she got sick because of him, his heart struck a chord. The poor girl cared enough to get sick over him making what she thought was a mistake. She brought him up from his hellish intimidations and directed him to something his father wanted him to be. She dug in him to find his passions in the flesh and of the arts and gave him comfort and space. She didn't realize it but she's done more than he thought anyone ever could for him. She _must_ love him as he does now.

Kyoya breathed. Now that he's realized when the love struck him like lightning, he thought up to now. Love. What was it? He knew what it was, he was in it! Things would never be the same again. He vowed to love Chiyo in every way possible any one could ever love anybody else. His challenge was to love Chiyo so much that she could feel it right now, no matter where she was! Okay, that was a little extreme but no one, not even Kyoya knew the capacity of his emotions. It was an unending pit of stored emotions he's had over the years and now was finally released towards Chiyo.

"Okay. Calm down, Kyoya." He told himself. This was so new to him and he could only feel the top of his head working. His emotions clouded the rest of his brain and he forced himself to merge them into his rational thoughts. He knew he was in love; the hard part was discovering how deep he was in it. He was drowning in it and having Chiyo here would bring him back. But he was so worked up right now. His heart pounded and his hands shook from all his emotions, not being able to contain themselves. He needed Chiyo right now.

It took Kyoya a while but his rationality and intelligence rivaled his overflowing emotions right now. His emotions was unlocked and uncontained and the amount of it was so overwhelming in the past 2 hours he's been trying to calm down since his discovery, that his brain had no room for his rationality. He finally mentally pushed himself down back to earth. He needed to be Kyoya again. That was impossible. The before-Kyoya never had these feelings before. He needed a balance. He tried to clear his mind and opt for finishing the puzzle. He pieced Chiyo faster than he's ever before and was able to finish her picture. By the end, he was calm and looked at the puzzle. She was finished. Chiyo still had to finish a couple rows of his legs and the surroundings still needed to be pieced.

His mind was cleared and he slowly opened a crack in the door to his emotions. In his head, it was like a room full of water. He wasn't ready for the pressure of his emotions begging to be released; they filled the floor of his mind and jumped excitedly to finally meet their master. He smiled and felt his emotions were as children, innocent and joyful. He let his rationality take over the rest of the space in his mind. Kyoya was back.

Kenji would not ask for ransom. That was not Kenji's intent. Kenji just wanted Chiyo and now he has her. He needed to find her. His family's police force was not enough. He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He's been wrestling with himself for four hours since everyone left. His police force took care of the muscle but he needed underground network to find her whereabouts. It was too early to call anyone and his rationality told him not to call until morning. He had to listen to reason or recklessness would just ruin it all.

* * *

><p>He had a restless night. The new discovery of love had had the wheels in his mind turning. He struggled to suppress his emotions, trying to coax them back into the cramped room of emotions. They will be released when the time is right and right now was not it. He needed to keep his head clear if he was ever to achieve the goal of finding Chiyo.<p>

The moment his clock struck 7, he had already gotten out of bed and got himself ready. He called Kasanoda.

"I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning but I need your expertise and position in the yakuza right now. This is strictly confidential so don't worry." Kyoya said as he put on his shirt.

"Kyoya Ootori?" Kasanoda grumbled, "What do you want?"

"I need you and all those you know to open their contacts and networks. My fiancée is missing." Kasanoda's head woke with alert. He's met the sweet woman before. But how does this have anything to do with the yakuza?

"I need you to listen for any news on Kenji Ueda. Him, his local gang. I need his locations." Kyoya waited for a response. Kasanoda sighed, "Okay. I understand." Kasanoda heard the urgency in his voice and understood the importance of this. He got up and put on his best "Ma!" face to started shouting for his men; it was even more effective because his friends were involved and he was tired.

Kyoya ended the call. Now there was a more humbling feat he had to do.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya Ootori. What brings you here?" Jiro Akiyama yawned at his desk and looked up to the high schooler who has previously threatened him. Jiro had come to acknowledge the power Kyoya held and was ready to comply to his wishes, now that he was being threatened.<p>

Kyoya threw him the disc that held information about him.

"A sign of good faith and a request." Jiro eyed the disc on his desk.

"That's the only copy. I need you to help me find two people. My fiancée, and Kenji Ueda. She's kidnapped. You can report this as soon as the whole story is uncovered and my fiancée is found. But first, I need you to open all communications to look for them. Please." He pleaded. Jiro looked into the boy's eyes and found frightening ones. This was a gamble for Kyoya. This was his bottom line.

"What about future stories?"

"Free-for-all. My fiancée and I will be able to deal with them. Just help me." Kyoya almost shouted as he gripped the table fiercely. He needed to calm down. Chiyo needed him and he needed her. Chiyo's right, he needed respect from people he deals with and that needed to start now.

Jiro found a man in love. He found the emotion he's felt before with his own wife. This was not about anything else but a man trying to find the love of his life before the unimaginable happened. Jiro nodded and started calling his connections. Kyoya straightened up and left the office. He had 10 more publishing firms to go to uncover truths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think you've waited long enough for this. I'm sorry, if you thought my story would stay light, when i first started, i thought so too but I really couldn't let this pass me by. I had to give it a try. So here's something long waited for before you start crying and punching walls because of what I want to do to the story and the beloved pair. The next few chapters might just be the darkest thing I've written so far...**


	20. C20 - The Shadow King's Capacity

**A/N: WARNING! Dark T rating for language, violence, and dark sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – The Shadow King's Capacity<p>

"Happy birthday, Chiyo!" The light in the room turned on and the brightness and sounds startled her awake. When she was completely focused, she found a dirty abandoned room full of boys she didn't know but one. They were unexcited as half of them blew their birthday horns and the others popped confetti. She looked to the familiar face.

"What's going on, Kenji?" She tried to get up and found one of her hands hand cuffed to the bed, the other was free. She tried to reach and wrestle the hand cuff off her but it wouldn't work. She couldn't see any key anywhere. Kenji sat down on the bed beside her and took her free hand and enclosed it in his.

"This is your birthday party, silly. I have to say, your friend's setup does look nicer but mine has everything you want: me." His boys were only needed for the birthday excitement. Now they left their big brother to the desolate, creepy party.

"Kenji," She breathed, "Why the hell did you blindfold me and shove me into the back trunk? You know I'm claustrophobic! Why am I strapped to the bed? Who were those guys? Why are you doing this?!" Kenji shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. So many questions. Now's not the time. We have cake!" He took the cake from the table and sat back down beside her.

"This was a surprise party so I put in a little fear into the equation, you know, to make things interesting. I know you're claustrophobic but I was trying to help you face your fear. Think of it like trying to desensitize you but in a quicker rate. You're strapped to a bed because it's part of my present. And those guys are my brothers. I'm doing this because it's a surprise party, damn it, I told you that!" Kenji threw the cake to the other side of the room and it splattered on the wall. Chiyo winced at his anger. He got up to huff and pace around the room. He quickly came back to her side and touched her face, "I'm sorry, Chiyo. You always were the one to ground me. But now, I'm so lost. I miss you." His emotions were so erratic. It was like he mentally broken, making rash decisions, quick-tempered, and completely psychotic if he thought that any part of this was a good idea or rational.

_Relax, Chiyo. Keep your hold on him._ Chiyo gave him a nervous smile, "I know you can figure this out. Let me go and we can figure this out together." Kenji gave a hopeful smile, "Okay! But first, my present." Kenji positioned on top of her and she widened her eyes, forgetting all her plans, "What are you doing?"

"My present, silly." He traced the side of her curves and his finger glide around her stomach, tracing circles, "You've been tainted by someone else. I know you wouldn't like that. You never did. You never let me have you, so you couldn't possibly let anyone else have you. I can't imagine how he put you on top of him like that. You must feel terrible."

_He can't know that I did that myself._

"If you know how I think about that, then would you mind getting off of me?" Kenji stopped and looked up to her, "No. Don't you see? I need to help you get rid of that man off of you. The only way to do it," he bent himself over to Chiyo, who tried to move away from him but could only go so far until her head hit the bed's iron back, "Is to put me on you. Isn't that perfect?!" Chiyo shivered. Who was this guy?

"So, happy birthday." He straightened up and was about to take off his shirt but there was a knock on the door. He turned to face the door and his veins bulged out, "What?!"

"Shateigashira is looking for you." _Who was that?_ Kenji sighed and got off Chiyo and kissed her roughly, "I'll be back." He left the room. Chiyo frantically looked around the room. Any exits, keys, anything that would give her an advantage? There was a window. She could only see the sky from the bed angle so she assumed she was above the first floor, maybe even the second.

Next, she looked for was something to release her. There was nothing. The handcuff was metal so there was nothing to break the chain. The forks on the table were plastic and too wide to pick the lock. The bed was made of iron but was hollow on the inside. She got up and flipped away the thin mattress to lighten the load. She did her best to move the bed frame quietly, in case anyone heard her. It was too heavy, she either needed to drag the bed loudly and alert others or stay quietly and come up with another plan. She flipped the mattress back over the bed and sat back down. She tried her best to stand up to get a better view of the outside but no avail. Her phone was gone; none of her personal items, such as her bag, was here. There was only furniture and a smashed up cake underneath the window.

Wait, what was that? She found a pipe! A thin pipe. It could go through her handcuff chain and she could stretch out the metal with leverage in order to release her! Unfortunately the pipe was on the other side of the room, in the corner, surrounded by furniture. How could she get to it if she couldn't even move the bed? She didn't know where she was so even if she was able to break free, there's no guarantee that she could get out from the window. She sat on the bed, against the wall.

Memories of her friends flashed quickly through her head but she stopped. Now was no time to for that! It's not like she was going to die, not like she was never going to see them again. But every idea she came up with was not possible. She needed to get out of here!

* * *

><p>"Kasanoda?" Kyoya picked up before the first ring finished.<p>

"I asked around for Kenji's boss and found out that Kenji is holed up with a couple of his friends between Yamaguchi street and Takashi road." Those two roads were long. But Kyoya will take every hint he can get.

"Anything else?"

"Kenji's boss only talked to him over the phone. He heard loud grinding and crashing. Like construction or something." That was plenty.

"Thank you." He hung up and called his police force to relay the information. Another call came from Jiro.

"Yes?"

"We kept a look out for the car you described but the car is too ordinary, do you have the license plate number?" Kyoya opened his folder of Kenji's file.

"67-89." _Click._ Jiro hung up to quickly search for that car.

"You had a background check on Kenji?" Katelyn asked, watching him on his computer, looking at the maps of Japan, zeroing in between Yamaguich and Takashi.

"Yeah." He threw the folder to her, "Anything in here you know that I don't have?" She opened the file and widened her eyes to find so much about Kenji, "I knew there was a reason not to like him."

Kyoya disregarded that comment. It was worthless in finding Chiyo. He would have rolled his eyes but that would take away one more second from finding Chiyo for something as a trivial response as rolling his eyes to the obvious. He looked took out his physical map and outlined the two streets and then circled permanent junkyards and places he knew had construction. He crossed off intersections between the two streets that intersected busy ones, gambling that Kenji would try to keep a low profile. He had narrowed down to three locations and called his police force. They were to separate into three groups and search those locations. He called Honey and Mori for their help to search with two of the parties and he went with the third one. It was now 1 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Chiyo had no idea how long it's been. Her watch has been taken away, no clock in the room. She only knew that it was a long time now. During this time none of her plans worked but one successful discovery was that she was about 3-4 floors up and across the street from the building she was holed up in there was a junkyard for cars. Kenji came back.<p>

"Chiyo!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly. She confusedly and hesitantly patted his back.

"Chiyo, listen. I need you. I can't bear to think everything that has happened between us." He pulled back and looked all over her. He didn't reach her eyes. It seems as if he didn't recognize her to treat her as a human being, but rather an object to his lust.

"You mean how you cheated on me and I fairly and rightfully broke up with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! You didn't understand, I needed you then, I needed you now. Time hasn't lessened that fire for you." He moaned as he sniffed her hair. She widened her eyes.

"This is not like you at all. I don't remember you like this at all."

"Oh no, Chiyo. This is the real me. Please, Chiyo. This is me." He pushed her on the bed and kissed her roughly. She did her best to move her head away and not respond but he forcefully grabbed her face to keep her lips to him. She used her free hand to push away his face but he grabbed her hand and slammed it to the iron bar. She winced at the pain. It will form a bruise, no doubt. His weight crushed her and he felt her curves. He broke the kiss and his breath was ragged, "Chiyo." He took off his shirt.

_Shit! _She swore in her head, this was bad. This was very bad. He brought one hand under her shirt and rudely groping all around her. This violation was too much for her and it just got worse, his other hand moved down to the button of her jeans but his brothers pounded the door again. She let out a breath of relief but Kenji took it as breath of frustration.

"I know, I know. Just forget them." Kenji moved his lips to her neck and bit roughly. Chiyo felt completely nauseous.

"I want to throw up." She heaved. Her chest rising only excited Kenji more.

"You're just a little nervous. It's okay, I am too."

"No, you don't understa-" She rolled over to throw up on the floor.

"It's okay, we can get that cleaned up." Kenji kept away from her mouth and she felt relieved that he stayed away from her face but that made him pay attention elsewhere, places she doesn't want him to pay attention to.

"Kenji!" Kenji growled and got up to swing the door open, "You have five seconds to say your last words."

"Someone ratted us out. Takumi heard the news that police were on their way over here." Kenji ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Chiyo. He took the key from his pants and unlocked her hand cuff. She immediately got up but Kenji held her down and handcuffed her hands to the back, "We need to get you to safety, we'll finish this later." He licked her ear and she shivered. They blindfolded her and brought her back to the back trunk.

"No! Not again!" She knew where she was going into and she pushed away from the car with her feet. Someone grabbed her feet and pulled her into the trunk and closed it.

"Just for a little while, Chiyo. You'll be fine." The car drove off and she was just dreading to think where he was taking her. The car stopped quickly and she felt the car going reverse and forward, the car was being parked. The engine shut off and she heard the car door open and close. And that was it. They left her there!

"No. No, no, no." Tears formed in Chiyo's eyes. Her arms were long and she was able to bring her hands under her legs and to the front. She removed the blindfold but still only saw darkness.

The darkness was an advantage for her so she couldn't see the limited space in the trunk but her rational mind already informed her that she was confined. Tears rolled down her cheeks one after the other.

She needed to spread herself out to feel like she wasn't confined but she couldn't stretch enough with her hands tied. The only stretch she could do is for her legs to open up but the moment she touched the sides of the trunk that told her how much space she had, she shrunk again. Small, so small. She couldn't see but she felt the walls closing in on her. She felt as if the walls closed so in on her, she couldn't even move her chest to breathe. She felt lightheaded, nauseous, and cold. She tried to peace her mind. She slowed her quick and shallow breaths and tilted her head up to open up her airways as straight and true as she could. She had to conserve oxygen.

She tried to think of her friends, to think of Kyoya. But just the thought of them made her cry. She wanted them. She angrily stamped her foot against one end of the trunk and groaned and yelled in frustration in spite of her previous choice to conserve air. It did nothing but tire her and she couldn't have that. She stopped and kept her head up.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of him. She tried to not think of the confined space, the cold, the nausea rolling in her body. She thought of his present, his birthday party, the time they swam into the open sea, their first date, their first kiss, her wedding dress, their time at the hot springs. All these comforting thoughts were interrupted by a loud grinding, crashing noise. The junkyard. Was she in the junkyard? Kenji wouldn't have her smashed, would he?

_Find me. Find me, Kyoya…_

* * *

><p>Honey and Mori had gotten to their destinations first and found no trace of anyone anywhere. That meant that Kyoya was heading to the right place, or at least their last resort. If not, it was back to square one. Kyoya's team searched the entire building. Kyoya had to control himself and wait outside. True courage was not to go inside to look for Chiyo, true courage was to not go in recklessly and ruin the opportunity to catch Kenji. They notified him through a walkie of the recently smashed cake and the markings on the floor signaling the bed frame had moved.<p>

Oh God, what happened? Kyoya tried not to think of the worst. There was no person in sight. Kyoya looked around. There was another subtle building across from the one they were searching, this one was much smaller. He signaled 15 of his men to go inside.

"Kenji is spotted and cornered." They told him through the walkie. He rushed in to the building to the exact room. he looked around for the sight of Chiyo.

"Where's Chiyo?" Kyoya spat out to his team.

"Ms. Hamasaki is nowhere to be found in this building" Kyoya grit his teeth and grabbed Kenji up by the collar. Kenji knew he had lost but he was ready to take down Kyoya and Chiyo with him.

"Where is she?!"

"If I can't have her, you can't either." Kenji cackled. Kyoya punched Kenji one too many times, forgetting his bruised and cracked knuckles. His love for Chiyo and hate for Kenji were the two most powerful drives in the world right now. Kenji fell to the floor, unmoving. His face was now unrecognizable. Kyoya got up from over Kenji's body. If Kenji couldn't have her, then no one could. Was he going to kill her? Just then he heard grinding sounds. He looked out the window to see the junkyard. Oh God.

He flew down the stairs and ran to the junkyard, everyone following him.

"Spread out and search!" he roared. He first checked all the cars that were crushed in the last half hour. Relief washed over him when he found out that she was not in any of them but it wasn't over. He had the junkyard cease their grinding.

An hour of searching, they couldn't find Chiyo in any of the cars. Kyoya sat on the ground to think. Kenji was crazy but he wanted Chiyo so badly. He must have thought that he would be able to hide away and get Chiyo later. She had to be close by and she had to not be somewhere the junkyard could misunderstand the car as a smashing appointment. He walked out to the front of the junkyard and paced around, he brought his head to look to the side to see a small dark blue Honda parked a couple cars away from where he stood. He walked up slowly to it and peeked at the license plate. 67-89.

He ran and pounded on the back trunk, "Chiyo!" He grabbed one of his men's crowbar and wretched open the back trunk. There lied his fainted fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear...well? How was it? was it worse than you imagined? That's pretty scary to me. But yay! Kyoya found her! I couldn't keep Chiyo in the car more than one chapter. Her nervousness made me nervous.**


	21. C21 - Not Tonight

Chapter 21 – Not Tonight

Chiyo was clammy, unconscious and reeked of vomit. Kyoya carried her out of the trunk and sat on the cold, wet ground as he held her, rocking gently back and forth.

"Chiyo. Chiyo, answer me." Chiyo breathed deeply of the cold fresh air and cracked her eyes opened to see a blurred Kyoya.

"Kyya." She said weakly, unable to form his whole name with her voice. Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief and held her tightly.

"I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

><p>"Chiyo!" Katelyn sobbed as she crushed her friend into a hug. Chiyo weakly put her arm around Katelyn and gently shushed her.<p>

"You don't understand, Chiyo. She was in hysterics. Let her have this." Katrina wiped away her tears. Chiyo sighed and let Katelyn bawl all over her.

"Katelyn, I understand how you feel but Chiyo is extremely weak right now." Haruhi put a hand on Katelyn's shoulder. Katelyn sniffed and tried to breathe long and deep but only came out in struggling puffs. She got off Chiyo and wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to help you get better, okay?" Katelyn smiled; glad to see her friend again. Chiyo weakly smiled and nodded.

"Katelyn," Kyoya pulled Katelyn out of Chiyo's circle to the hallway, "I would like to take care of Chiyo tonight." Katelyn roughly pushed Kyoya's hand of her shoulder, "No. You're an idiot. A bastard."

"Yes, I am," he chuckled, thinking back to his realizations last night, "But there's something I need to do. I need to make it up. And I need to do this alone with Chiyo." Katelyn looked into his pleading eyes.

"Tell me, what are you going to do?" Kyoya hesitated. This was clearly between him and Chiyo only but Katelyn would be relentless if he didn't tell her. He moved them to the dining room, as far as anyone's earshot.

"I love Chiyo. I need to tell her that. I didn't want to tell you but if you don't know what I'm going to do, you'll not leave, am I correct?" Katelyn's shock was plastered all over her face.

"I'm not sure she's ready for that yet." Katelyn said slowly.

"Please, I need to do this. Whether she loves me back or not, she needs to know how I feel now." He was confident that she loved him. This was the only step they had to take before carrying on with everything else.

"I've got 1000 American bucks saying this is not gonna work out." Katelyn smirked. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"There's a vote for confidence." He said, bring both of them back to the living room to see the weak but happy Chiyo, enveloped by all her friends.

* * *

><p>Kyoya finished washing dishes and rolled around his neck for a stretch. The gang stayed late and so did his family.<p>

"Kyoya." His father's voice made him look up.

"Father. I thought you had left." His family was the last to go.

"I told Chiyo to go rest. Come with me, son." Kyoya dried off his hands and followed his father to the family room. His father stood in front of the half finished puzzle.

"How did you find her?" Yoshio looked to Kyoya. That's what he wanted to ask him?

Kyoya explained to Yoshio how he gave back his threats to the media and they cooperated with him. He also asked his classmates for help.

After Kyoya finished explaining everything to him, Yoshio nodded and looked to Kyoya.

"I'm very proud of you, son." Kyoya stood there in silence and shock. Well weren't those words music to his ears? His father left without saying another word and Kyoya looked that the door where saw his dad last. That was it? That was enough. Kyoya sat on the couch and let out a breath for no reason. Today was a successful day. And it was just going to get better…

* * *

><p>Chiyo had gotten out of the bath and stood in front of the mirror. She looked on her neck to see Kenji's bite mark on her. She gulped and a shiver went down her spine. She couldn't shake off the horrible feelings from today. Getting out of her clothes was a mental battle. She felt even more exposed and uncomfortable. She just wanted to be automatically changed and curl up in a ball but she had to wash. She had to get rid of everything today: the sweat, the vomit, she hated it. Worst of all, Kenji's behavior scared her. What happened to him after they broke up? How did he end up so psychotic?<p>

Chiyo lowered herself against the wall of the bathroom, staring blankly into nothing. She couldn't believe someone she used to date, someone who used to be tempered but sensitive and caring could just shove her into the back trunk. The memory still shook every bone in her body. She didn't know what was scarier, Kenji or the back trunk and frankly, she didn't want to compare. She came out of the bathroom and turned on all the lights in her room. She wasn't exactly afraid of the dark but after today, she might just keep them on for a couple nights. There was a gentle knock on the door. She closed her eyes and breathed, "Come in."

Kyoya poked his head in and gave her the gentlest of smiles, "Hi, Chiyo." She smiled back and he came into her room and closed it. Chiyo took note of that and tried her best not to freak out, there was no one else in the house, no need to close the door as if looking for privacy, or taking away any of her exit strategies.

Chiyo sat on her bed and used her towel to dry her hair. Kyoya sat next to her and she swallowed nervously.

"Chiyo," he took her hand and she stiffened, "I'm so glad you're alright."

_It's okay, Chiyo. This is Kyoya. Kyoya's wonderful and safe. He got rid of…Kenji._

"Yes, me too."

"You don't know how restless I felt last night, Chiyo." Kyoya gripped her hand tighter, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I felt so lost. I realized what my fear is." Kyoya looked up to Chiyo. Chiyo breathed heavily, "And what is that?"

"Fear of failure. Fear of loss. I failed you. And I had lost you. I was so scared, I needed to find you. I needed you." Kyoya inched closer.

_I need you._ Chiyo gripped her bed sheet as Kenji's voice rang in her head.

"I'm fine." Chiyo squeaked as she tried to slightly bring her hand back into her comfort space. Kyoya didn't notice and held her hand still. Chiyo was scared he wasn't going to let go.

"You don't understand. I was not fine. Do you know why?" Chiyo shook her head quickly. She couldn't think, if she did, she would understand by now where Kyoya was getting to. She could only think of Kenji right now. She looked up to Kyoya's eyes and widened. She saw something she saw earlier today. In Kyoya's eyes, she saw how much he wanted her, Kenji-styled. In his eyes, there was another accompanying emotion that she couldn't place, nor did she bother herself about that emotion. She was fixed onto the one she was scared of.

Kyoya couldn't hold back anymore. He unlocked his emotions and they flooded his thoughts. He leaned forward to capture Chiyo's lips. He did his best to be soft and gentle but his needs were great. He wanted to control himself but this was what his body and mind wanted. He reached for Chiyo and gently laid her back onto her bed.

Chiyo squirmed. She tried to worm away from Kyoya but his urgency and body was strong. Chiyo whimpered and Kyoya stopped. He blinked away his lust to really look at Chiyo. She was so frightened. He got off her and pulled her up, "What? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Chiyo let go and started crying her eyes out, "I'm so sorry. I can't. I-I'm thinking. Today. He….he…" She couldn't continue. He really looked at her and brushed away her wet hair from the side of her neck. At the base of it, there was a harsh bite on her. He glared and gripped the bed sheets. He balled up his other hand tightly. That monster!

He relaxed his hands, understanding why Chiyo looked so scared the moment he closed the door. He completely forgot to understand. He was only focused on his task at hand: to tell her that he loved her.

"I am so sorry, Chiyo." His hands fell to his sides. Chiyo looked at the man in front of her, this was not Kenji. This was Kyoya. Sweet Kyoya. Chiyo flung her arms at him and cried on his shoulder. He took this as a sign to hold on to her, that she needed him to hold on to her and she did. She needed to feel protected right now. He brought her whole body closer and let her sit on his lap as he rocked her gently as she continued to cry. He moved them upwards on the bed so he could lean his back on the wall. Chiyo slithered to lay down as she kept her arms around his waist. Kyoya slouched down so his whole body could be her shield down to her toes.

"I know you're not Kenji. You would never do that to me." Chiyo mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

"Shh, shh." He rubbed gentle circles on her back and did the same with his thumbs on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Chiyo sniffed away the last of her tears. Kyoya shook his head, "No. You're not. And that's okay. I'm here." This is the sweetest she's seen Kyoya and it brought a smile to her face, "I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." He was confident that she was strong enough to move this past her, "But I'm not leaving tonight. I will never leave, not unless you want me to." Chiyo smiled and moved up to plant a light kiss on his lips.

"Sit up." He told her. She complied and he took her towel and gently rubbed her head, helping to dry off her hair. She leaned against his chest and he put his other arm around her and continued to rub her hair. The task was harder in this position but that didn't matter. She could cling to him forever, as long as she felt safe.

Tonight was not the night to confess, but that was okay. Kyoya would give her the time and space she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. All my thoughts from last night has been written and posted out. Now i gotta calm down. jeez, that was a whirlwind of emotions**


	22. C22 - Cut Loose

Chapter 22 – Cut Loose

_Chiyo._ Chiyo's eyes shot up and it took her a while to recognize her own room. She twitched when she realize there was a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tried to wretch the hands away and she heard a growl by her ear. She stiffened.

"Chiyo? What are you doing?" She didn't dare look who it was, but she knew that wasn't Kenji, at least. The grip around her was relaxed and the light turned on. Kyoya's body hovered around to look at her, "Are you okay?" Chiyo let out a breath and relaxed her whole body, letting her head hit her pillow. This was Kyoya.

Chiyo assured Kyoya that it was okay to turn off the lights because the rays of the street lights will still shine in through the windows with open blinds but now he could see that it wasn't. Kyoya buried his head in the pillow; this is going to be a long night for him.

Chiyo's eyes filled up with tears. She felt so bad for Kyoya, to have to put up with this; with her. She felt stupid and weak. Most of all, she was afraid. She was afraid of everything, including Kyoya, and that had to stop.

"I'm so sorry," Chiyo turned around to look at Kyoya, "Let me make it up to you." She leaned to him to give him a nice little kiss. He responded and Chiyo slid her hand over his shoulders. Kyoya hesitantly pulled her in very slowly, trying to ease her into it. Chiyo forced herself to open up to Kyoya and he used his tongue to search every crevice in her mouth. Soon, Chiyo was just forcing herself to keep up with Kyoya, she even tried to take charge. Kyoya noticed and tried to pull away but Chiyo grabbed his head and pulled him back in for more. Kyoya took her hands and released his head from her hold, "Chiyo, stop it."

"No, it's fine." she said in between kisses. She was so stubborn. She tried to convince herself that this was okay with her.

"No." he said gently but he used all his energy to pull away from her, she made it very tempting to keep going and there was only so much energy the hypotensive man could conjure up at this hour.

"I don't want you to do this right now. You will be fine, but Rome wasn't built in a day and this is not easy. Give it some time." Chiyo cried, she hated being like this, and this was frustrating for the both of them. Kyoya let go of her hands and held her for as long as she cried. When she was done, she pulled away to look at Kyoya, "I can turn off the lights and keep the desk light on. That way, you can sleep easier.

"That's very considerate, thank you." Kyoya smiled, giving her support. He got up and turned on the desk light before turning off the light in the room. Chiyo looked around, it wasn't that bad, maybe they can get through this night together. Kyoya fell asleep quickly, exhausted from everything that has happened. Chiyo was exhausted too but she couldn't sleep, not with Kenji's voice whispering her name in her ear.

* * *

><p>"Hey, China." Katelyn came into Chiyo's room. Chiyo gave her a weak, pointed look, "Why is it whenever I'm sick that you bring that up?" Katelyn gave Chiyo a smile.<p>

"I do it out of love." Chiyo nearly snorted and focused back into her work.

"Chiyo, you're still weak. It's only been two days. Have a rest." Katelyn slowly pulled away Chiyo's work but she pulled them back.

"I'm fine." Chiyo coughed and looked down at her homework. Katelyn came to Chiyo's side and forcefully pushed the work away, "Stop it."

Chiyo rolled her head to look at Katelyn and sighed, "Katelyn, you suck. Stop it and give it back."

"What are you even doing?" Katelyn laughed, "School doesn't start for another week." Chiyo looked away and didn't say anything. Katelyn realized that this wasn't just about work.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Katelyn dipped her head to Chiyo. She was still quiet.

"China? Chi-Chi? Chia? Chika?" Katelyn checked off all of Chiyo's nicknames from her friends. Chiyo shook her head and giggled, "I'm okay with Chika. That's an actual word."

"What about Chia?"

"The plant?" Chiyo laughed. Katelyn laughed with her and they settled again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want to occupy myself, and being bedridden is the last thing I want to do right now." Chiyo looked at her hands. Katelyn tucked her friend's hair to see her better but Chiyo shook her hair back. Before she did, Katelyn caught a glimpse of the bite. She wanted to pull Chiyo's hair back to get a better look but Chiyo didn't want that.

Katelyn got up to get Chiyo's violin and brought it back to her side, "I haven't heard you play in a while." Chiyo looked up to see the violin and gave it a small smile. She sat up and took the violin to start playing. Katelyn sat back to watch her friend play and listened. Every note, Chiyo played a little stronger.

_I will get better. I will be better. I am better. _Chiyo chanted to herself. Kenji didn't matter anymore. He was gone and Kyoya made sure he stayed that way. She had everyone she needed around to give her strength and faith. Her mood began to lift and her stress levels down, easing her flu symptoms.

* * *

><p>Over the next two months, Chiyo gradually became comfortable with Kyoya again, even more so than before. Kyoya had now moved to the master room with Chiyo and she welcomed his embrace every night.<p>

Kyoya felt full of pride for his fiancée. Lately, the media approached Chiyo and Kyoya about the incident, their home lives, and the wedding progress. Chiyo gracefully answered all their questions about their home lives and wedding progress vaguely but positively, as any blue-blood would. When asked about Kenji and what happened, it still struck a nerve with her and she charmingly excused herself from the question; no one could every entirely get over it. When she had nightmares, she held on tighter to Kyoya and he unconsciously gave her the support she needed to calm down and rest. She was able to sleep with the lights off.

Chiyo didn't have to worry about the girls at school at all now. Kyoya had continued to fulfill his duties as a host but Chiyo had accepted how amazingly well-received Kyoya was in any age group. And Kyoya had only put a polite, host front to the girls. There was no one else he would look to but at Chiyo. The girls slowly understood that their attempts were fruitless and flooded their infatuations towards Tamaki and the rest of the host club.

* * *

><p>They were now two months away from the wedding and the invitations were finalized and printed. Chiyo had convinced Kyoya to come with her to his family's estate to personally personalize each letter they were to send out to. Kyoya sat on the couch casually with the laptop on his lap. He was printing out the stickers that had all the names and addresses. Chiyo put them on the envelopes. They were a fast-paced, perfect team.<p>

"Look. Isn't it pretty?" Chiyo held up their invitations and admired them. Similar to their save the date cards, they chose a black and white picture of them as the background and had a vellum paper with glossed purple words with the information of the wedding day over the picture. The card was dark purple and the front had white words and elegant swirled hearts, inviting the guest to their happy day. There was a small response card slipped in a slot on the back of the invitation.

"Positively beautiful." Kyoya bent over to kiss Chiyo's forehead and leaned back to continue to print out their guest addresses.

"You moron!" they both looked up in shock to hear Yoshio's roaring voice. They both slowly got up and saw Yoshio storming in and Makoto following him in sheer panic. Akemi rushed in after all the commotion.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This man used the shares of the company to play the accumulator and lost!" Akemi gasped and Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What's the accumulator?" Chiyo asked quietly to Kyoya.

"Accumulator is a contract when you bet on a stock price range for some specified amount of time and if it's lower than what you predicted, you pay triple. You win, you get that triple. Incidentally, this contract is also known as the 'I kill you later' contract because most of the time, the buyer doesn't win." Chiyo widened her eyes and looked at her downcast father. He couldn't have!

"Which stock did he bet on?" Akemi asked with her hand still over her mouth from shock.

"It doesn't matter now! How could you – how did you think you could – without even consulting me?!" Yoshio's eyes burned Makoto to the ground and he fell down and bowed.

"I am so sorry, Ootori."

Yoshio ran a hand behind his hair, "I can't do this anymore. I'm cutting you loose. I'm cutting you all loose!"

He walked away but when he got to the entrance hallway, he turned back and looked at everyone, "The wedding is canceled."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well i wish i could add more into this chapter, but once again, fillers are not my thing. I've been trying to come up with things to fill in this chapter but there's really not much. That's okay though right? If i put in too much, you might lose focus.**


	23. C23 - She Wrote a Vow, He Took a Vow

Chapter 23 – She Wrote a Vow, He Took a Vow

Chiyo looked around the room. It took her 1 month to make this her home and they just decided to pull her out after 10. This place turned into a new sanctuary for her. Not only did she play violin in her own room, she was able to freely do it everywhere.

Life was not fair, she knew that. But there was no way that this could really be happening? This had to be some sick joke. She left her school, her home, suffered through judgment, pressure, and emotional, mental, physical torture and it was all for nothing. What were they going to have her to do next? Jump off a building to save her family from a bullet only to find out that the gun was unloaded?

Kyoya was still at his family's estate while Chiyo packed up her things to move out. She walked downstairs with all her belongings and took a look at the home Chiyo and Kyoya worked together to make it homey. All the gifts, pictures, and stuffed animals; how was she going to split them? Chiyo couldn't take all of it, though she cherished them all. The stuffed animals had names, the pictures had titles, everything had it's specific memory with Kyoya.

She walked into the family room and sat on the floor by the puzzle. It seems that some time ago Kyoya had finished piecing her together and she didn't even notice that he was finished. She expected him to gloat or something and ask for a prize. There were only a few pieces left to his pants and some surrounding pieces. Chiyo put up her sleeves and finished the remaining puzzle. She surprised herself in finishing it faster than ever. She got up to sit on the couch to look at the entire puzzle. They were complete. She felt their couch. It was fairly new but ever as comfortable as the last. Kyoya didn't elaborate but apparently the last couch had a rip she hadn't noticed.

Chiyo slouched back on the couch and sighed. Since it was almost the end of the school year, they would let her finish her education at Ouran Academy. People at school will definitely talk louder and gossip around all over the place. The girls will probably try to beat her up for even hogging one of the host club princes for so long. They'll start rumors of why the arranged marriage was broken; maybe how she cheated on him or how he couldn't stand her commoner ways such as going to the supermarket and washing their own dishes. Long ago, she made it clear that she wanted no maid when they first started out. She didn't know how spoiled Kyoya was and she wasn't going to have a lazy husband for that very reason. Kyoya was found to be well-grounded and compliant.

What was going to happen to her and Kyoya now? There was no hiding that fact that they liked each other, but now that their family decided to split, and at such odds, would they still be able to date? How would their families feel? Did they even figure out how to tell the rest of the world that the arranged marriage was over? She definitely didn't want to do it.

This arrangement was only for their family. The dating part served a personal and business purpose. It helped them ease into their engagement and now that it was over, Kyoya would probably just sit back and quietly finish his high school education and continue to strive for the position of the Ootori successor. Now that they weren't going to get married, will Yoshio still hand over the company to Kyoya sooner than later? Chiyo thought that Kyoya has done an extraordinary job in proving himself and if her opinion would still matter to the Ootori's, she'd definitely support and promote him.

Chiyo got up and grabbed her belongings from the wide hallway. It's over. Chiyo left the home, locking the door behind her and hid her key under a fake stone.

_I put my key under the fake stone._ She hesitated whether she'd text him a farewell as well. She didn't want to and everything was still so flimsy right now, it was too early to say goodbye but she didn't hope for the best; not with the way things were pushed around by their family.

* * *

><p>Kyoya paced. This was impossible. He had come home to find Chiyo had already moved out. He went to the family room and saw the puzzle was complete. How ironic that they were being taken apart? He sat down on the couch and just stared at the puzzle, thinking back to a couple hours ago.<p>

"_I thought we agreed that breaking the commitment was the wrong move. And so close to the wedding?" Kyoya did his best to stay calm as he discussed what happened with his father._

"_I'm sorry, but did you see that man?! He's an idiot! To continue this arrangement would have been more of a failure. I will not tolerate him anymore!" Yoshio slammed his hand on his desk. Kyoya breathed._

"_So what now?" he asked his father._

"_The investment is shot. We have to cut our losses and start over. What else is there to do?" Yoshio sighed and shrugged._

"_What about the marriage?"_

"_Well it was only business. We all knew that going in. At least the invitations were not sent out yet, thank goodness for that." It sounded like his father was restricting his own words. Kyoya shook his head and left. He didn't know how to deal with this._

He couldn't allow this to happen! He loves Chiyo! No, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. She completed him.

But he couldn't do that to his family, could he? He has to find a middle ground to have both Chiyo and his family. He wasn't greedy or selfish, but he was stubborn and knew how much he needed both, he was not going to give up either of them. He vowed that he will make sure that he marries Chiyo and his family will be there to support his decision. They have to.

* * *

><p>The moment Chiyo was back at her family's home she didn't feel good. She was full of fatigue and took a nap all afternoon and evening. Sachiko didn't wake her daughter. She understood her daughter's sickness. She was angry at her husband and Yoshio. How could they play their children like that?! When Makoto got home, his face was ever as down as this morning. Sachiko rushed up to him and gave him the biggest slap of his life.<p>

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. Her heart went out to Chiyo as tears welled up in her eyes. Makoto didn't do anything; he had deserved it for what he has done to Chiyo and the family. Sachiko pounded her husband's chest but couldn't bear to give it all her strength for she still loved her husband. Tears slid down his eyes as he hugged his crying wife; his family was all that was left now. They needed to get through this and he felt useless.

In time, Sachiko left to make dinner. Makoto slowly walked upstairs and hesitated to knock on his daughter's door. He knocked and walked in. Sachiko had already told him that she wasn't feeling well; everyone knew that meant that she was stressed. Chiyo was wrapped around in her blanket. Her eyebrows furrowed at her uncomfortable swollen lymph nodes. Makoto slowly sat down on his daughter's bed, his heart felt stabbed as he helplessly watched her in pain.

"I'm sorry, Chiyo." Chiyo's eyebrows cinched up tighter with each other and she turned over, not wanting to speak to her father.

"Chiyo, please. I feel terrible." His voice croaked as he felt like crying again. Unable to turn her back to her crying father, she rolled back to her father, "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Makoto finally let his tears fall and he bent down to cry on Chiyo's mattress. Chiyo uncovered her sore arm to put a hand on her father's shoulder, trying her best to comfort him.

"This is my problem, not yours but you were swept into this mess. You should be back in America, happily finishing up your education there. I did this to you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She tried to comfort him. It was not.

"No. I promise, everything will be alright. We have each other. I have you, your mother and brother. We will get this through together." Chiyo genuinely smiled. She's never seen her father sound so devoted to his family. Were they really going to be one now? There was another tender knock on the door. Makoto opened it up to his wife who brought in a tray with a small bowl of porridge.

"Sweetie, please try to swallow as much as you can." Sachiko gave Chiyo a small smile. Chiyo returned it and tried to sit up. Makoto rushed to his daughter to help her sit up.

"I'll feed her." Makoto said to Sachiko. She nodded and set down the tray onto Chiyo's desk next to her bed. Chiyo smiled as she watched her father finally give love and tender care. She needed this family. Although she had lost Kyoya, she gained her family again. Was it worth it?

"Don't worry, father. We can get through this." She put her hand over his. He flipped his hand over to hold his daughter's hand and smiled, "Yes. We will. We have each other."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Makoto left Chiyo to herself. She closed her eyes and groaned. Swollen lymph nodes were the most uncomfortable things ever! She looked to her right to her desk. There was a folded paper in the middle of her desk. Chiyo reached for it and read its contents. It was her wedding vows. Because it was an arranged marriage she was in, she chose to use the traditional, pre-written vows. But things were different now.<p>

Despite her limbs feeling sore, her head was feverish, her lymph nodes were swollen, and her whole body hot and fatigued, she got up with her blanket and sat down in front of her desk. She took out a piece of paper from her drawer and grabbed a pen.

_Nothing in the last 8 months was anything I expected. You are so charming and supportive. You gave me strength to get through the things that I never thought I'd be challenged with and was not equipped to handle by myself. You've walked beside me through everything. You sustain me. You strengthen me. You've held on to me when I was falling and helped me get back up. You've been patient and caring. You are everything I need. You bring joy to my life. Being with you every day is my dream._

_Kyoya Ootori, I'm here to declare that you have my heart. Whatever time I have left in my life, I promise to stay beside you and to love you always with absolute fidelity. I will cherish every moment with you. I promise to love and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health, and so much more than all of these. I will put you above all else. I love you._

She fell back on her chair. There it was, she said it. Love had slowly crept up and attached itself to her heart. She couldn't pinpoint the exact time she started to fall in love, it was an ongoing process. He took great care of her and she couldn't ask for anyone better.

How could she have denied it for so long? She mentally slapped herself for being so unnecessarily stubborn all the time. She hated that about herself. What kind of psychologist was she to deny herself of her own truths? All the evidence was there. It was painful to deny it to herself and to everyone else; especially to Kyoya.

The word love was ridiculously overused and she was afraid of how Kyoya would act if she said it. She couldn't say it to him. This arranged marriage was strictly business, everyone knew that going in and Kyoya probably had been able to clear his head rationally for business. She denied it for the sake of comfort for everyone. To save unnecessary confusion of what to do when she started to put her heart into it. She tried to close herself up, to not let her guard down, but it was too easy to love him.

She loved him and it was too late to say those words. She picked up the paper and re-read her vows. Tears fell onto her letter. Her cheeks were now drenched in her hot tears. He would never get to hear or read this. Chiyo was filled with regret and dropped the letter. She fell off her chair and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to admit, it was kind of difficult expressing Chiyo's love. You have no idea how long it took for me to revise this, i still don't like it entirely, i would probably go back and update this when the story is finished. I know what she doesn't and I had to make sure I played keep away with that information from her mind. Funny how she thinks that Kyoya was the more rational one when clearly, she's been more rational and stubborn than he was. He also realized his love first. How could she not see that?! She needs to get to know Kyoya more. Chiyo's realization is definitely shorter than Kyoya's. Kyoya seems to be a much more passionate character than Chiyo. And she doesn't have the same problem. He used to be unacknowledged of any love emotion. She knew it but she denied it. Oh Chiyo. Well, that's what makes her character human, i guess.**


	24. C24 - On Their Own Terms

Chapter 24 – On Their Own Terms

Katelyn thought her friend would never get better. She was furious with the Ootori family. This was the same thing as what happened to her family; and now Chiyo suffered for it. During this time, Kyoya had only asked about her once.

_"Go away, asshole." Katelyn spun her heel to go the other way. It's been a week since the engagement was called off._

_ "Please. Tell me, is she okay?" Kyoya put his hands on her shoulders, begging her to tell him._

_ "Does it even matter to you?" Katelyn spat, glaring at him. This guy was kidding right?_

_ "Yes. It does. You know it does." Yes, she knew he loved Chiyo. But then again, so did her dad love her mom._

_ "She's sick." That's all she needed to say to him. They both knew what that meant._

_ "Look Romeo, I've seen this happen before. So you either stop asking about her and get on with your life, to never see her again for her sake, or you turn your back on your family and love Chiyo the way you want to. Those are the only two choices." Kyoya let his hands fall on his sides and let Katelyn go._

No doubt he chose to stay with his family since he hasn't seen or asked about Chiyo in weeks. Because Katelyn and the other girls studied in the international building of Ouran, she rarely saw the host club. Everything and everyone was quiet. Chiyo needed to keep up with her work but Katelyn would not see any of the host club, especially Kyoya, since she only thought of him to be a heartless bastard about all of this. Haylee went to pick up Chiyo's work every day after school to bring it to her.

"They say that Kyoya has been really quiet and grumpy." Haylee reported quietly to the girls. They were walking to Chiyo's home after school to deliver the books.

"He still keeps up as the host club accountant and charms the girls. But when the hosting is over, he hides himself away and if anyone disturbs him, he's vicious. Lately he moved his work to the Black Magic Club so Tamaki wouldn't dare bother him."

"He's made his choices." Katelyn glared ahead of her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, guys." Chiyo croaked and gave them a weak smile as she reached for the work passed by Haylee.<p>

"How are you doing?" Katrina asked.

"I'm fine." Fine. Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional.

"How's Kyoya? And the host club?" she asked hesitantly. She's been dying to know how he's coping with all of this, to know if he feels just as terrible as she does. If so…then maybe…

"The host club did a masquerade theme today. And Kyoya –" Haylee started to say.

"Has been the same. Charming and accounting." Katelyn cut her off. Chiyo looked down and nodded. She started to do her work and stopped talking. The girls took this as a cue to leave.

"Why didn't you tell her about Kyoya's mood?" Katrina asked Katelyn after they left Chiyo's house.

"Because she doesn't need to. She would probably worry about it and wonder way too long if he's going to do anything. She doesn't need that. She needs to get better." Katelyn quickened her pace but rest caught up to her.

"Maybe that's what Chiyo needs right now. A little hope. I bet it would brighten her mood to know that Kyoya feels just as bad as she does; like he still cares for her." Haylee suggested. Katelyn stopped and glared at Haylee.

"How is that something she needs?! It's not going to happen and that short span of brightness will burn away to something worse than now! Kyoya's a heartless son of a bitch who chose to abandon Chiyo. It would be a waste of thought for her to even dream that he could come back to her and abandon his family."

"Kyoya loves Chiyo and she loves him. We all know that! Kyoya's doesn't seem like the type that would abandon Chiyo like that. Even if he were to not see her again, wouldn't he visit for her to give some closure?"

"Chiyo deserves closure but he hasn't done that and he still won't. He shouldn't. Chiyo's beginning to feel better now, so he just needs to stay away. That's the closure she needs: time to heal." It took her mother ages for her to let go of her father, she didn't want Chiyo to go through the same heartbreak. Even if Chiyo is feeling the same, she's hoping that the healing would start sooner than later.

"I don't think so. I believe Kyoya wouldn't let go of something he loves." Haylee said. There was no point in arguing but Katelyn couldn't get past her own family issues. Even not just her family, Tamaki's father had left the love of his life as well. There was no reason why Kyoya would do anything different. She figured anyone in her father or Kyoya's position would end up choosing the exact same road. She wanted to think that Kyoya could be different for Chiyo but her past experiences made her believe otherwise and she wouldn't want her or Chiyo to hope for something that would never come.

* * *

><p>Chiyo decided to make Kyoya a sweet memory. She never forgot about Kyoya but she needed to get better. She would look past the broken engagement and just think back to all of her happy memories with Kyoya.<p>

After a whole month of the engagement called off, she felt much better and was able to go out. The girls took her shopping and eating; anything to get her mind off of Kyoya. But it wouldn't work. Everything reminded her of Kyoya. They passed by Skytree when they went shopping and she thought back to their first date. They took her to Takeshita Dori which was even worse. They were driving down a road Chiyo felt devastatingly familiar towards the cathedral they would have had the wedding but they made that turn towards a restaurant. Chiyo did her best to pretend that everything was alright but everything in this world was marked with the memory of Kyoya. She missed him so much.

At night, the girls took her to a restaurant that was close by the mobile fair she and Kyoya went to. The restaurant was extremely lively. The décor was bright and stimulating. The waiters were charming and put their best foot forward for their customers. The food was great and there was live, upbeat music and dancing. The restaurant was by the beach and was extremely popular. There was an outdoor dining area stringed with paper lanterns and had a stairwell going down to the beach. The girls sat outside on the corner of the deck and the dance floor and music was just across the deck.

The girls talked, laughed, and nodded their heads to the music. Soon, a guy showed up at their table. He walked to behind Harmony's chair and asked for a dance. She gave him a dazzling smile and took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. The girls held up their drinks to cheer for their friend. They were picked up one-by-one until it was just Katelyn and Chiyo. A guy came by to ask for Katelyn's hand for a dance.

"Go ahead. Let's see you make a fool of yourself." Chiyo stuck her tongue out at her friend. Katelyn returned the facial expression but couldn't bear to leave Chiyo.

"I'm fine." Another guy came around for a dance from Chiyo.

"No thank you." She politely declined and the guy left disappointedly.

Chiyo pushed her friend away, "Please. Go dance. It would make me feel a lot better if I knew that I wasn't holding you back from any fun. I'm fine, I just don't want to dance, okay?" Chiyo pleaded to Katelyn. Katelyn surrendered and went off to dance but stayed at the corner of the dance floor to try to keep an eye on Chiyo.

Chiyo smiled and waved off her friends and sipped her drink. She looked out to the dark waves of the ocean, remembering the time they went to Bora Bora for Kyoya's birthday. The ocean was beautiful and he kept her safe during their swim. She thought about the paper in her bag. She took Kyoya's sketched picture of her everywhere since he gave it to her. It was a lovely memory. She kept staring at the ocean. So beautifully mysterious, like Kyoya. Always cool and unpredictable like Kyoya. She got up and walked down the stairwell towards the beach.

She took off her shoes and walked side-by-side with the small waves. It was refreshingly cold. She heard a high-pitched sound and looked up. Ways away, at a nearby deck, fireworks were being set off. She grinned at the beauty of the fireworks popping and spewing out beautiful colors and shapes. What day was today to set off fireworks? Was it some Japanese holiday she'd forgotten about? There was a hiss by her side and she looked down at the sand. Short sparklers were being lighted up in a row, like dominos. The sparklers spelled out a name; her name. _Chiyo._

She looked around. No one else seemed to be at the beach. It must be some other Chiyo. But the next row of sparklers spelled out _Hamasaki_. Something was happening but Chiyo didn't want to jump the gun and assume the best and be disappointed. But her gut feeling told her…

"This is for you." She jumped up and saw Kyoya walking towards her. Though it was dark, the sparklers lit up their surroundings and although Kyoya never failed to appear handsome and well put-together, he had dark circles under his eyes that he could do nothing to about.

"You –" She didn't know what to say. He stopped in front of her. He were so dangerously close, Chiyo could barely breathe.

"This entire month without you, I felt miserable every day." He started to say. Was this really Kyoya? At this moment, Kyoya was not himself; not the "cool" type Ouran was so used to and fond of. This was Kyoya with his guards down and his emotional door wide open. No one would ever see Kyoya like this but Chiyo.

"Everything that has happened between us was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Although I would really wish I could have killed Kenji, if it wasn't for him…" Kyoya took one of Chiyo's hands and looked into Chiyo's eyes, "I would have never realized how much I love you." Chiyo had officially stopped breathing. Was this real?

"You are everything I know I need and everything I never knew I needed. You're beautiful, clever, strong, honest, graceful, and such a kind woman. I can't live imagine living another day without you. I want you to wake me up every morning. I want your music to fill our home. I want your scent, your voice, your taste, your touch, and your beauty to fill my senses. I want to hold you every night. I want to make you happy every day and I intend to make that a promise." He got down on one knee and took out a small ring box and Chiyo put her hands to her mouth. The ring was beautiful but Chiyo could only see the love in Kyoya's eyes.

"Your family…my family…We–I have nothing to offer you." Chiyo thought. Not only that their families were currently on bad terms, what about high society? Now that this would not be an arranged marriage, there was no reason for the Ootori's to choose a woman of lower class merit.

"I have everything. Now all I need is you to make my life complete. You are perfect for me and you give me more than what I need from you. From the moment we first kissed, words like 'merit' and 'investments' didn't matter to me anymore. Only you did. And, Chiyo, you've already won over half of Japan through the press. I have no doubt that you'll shine above the rest. I have already asked for your parents' permission to marry you."

"What?!" she gasped. She had absolutely no knowledge of this.

_ Kyoya sat across from the Hamasaki's as they held themselves still out of fear. What was the son of the Ootori Group doing here? Chiyo had just left with her friends to go out._

_ Kyoya got down to the floor and bowed low, "Please allow me to wed your daughter." Makoto and Sachiko were speechless. Kyoya lifted his head but his position was still low and humble, "I have fallen in love with your daughter and I would like you to give us your blessing."_

_ Makoto looked into Kyoya's eyes and sunk onto the floor in despair. He realized that his foolish actions has not only taken away a wonderful husband for Chiyo, but has also torn apart what would have become a great form of love._

_ "I am terribly sorry to you and your family. My actions have thwarted your love for my daughter. I would be absolutely honored if you and my daughter wed. I would be nothing less than filled with joy and relief to know that my daughter is in your trustworthy care." Kyoya and Makoto looked at each other. This was the first time Makoto had looked absolutely sincere and humble. Sachiko wiped away a tear, proud of her husband and relieved for her daughter._

Chiyo's eyes filled with tears as she heard the story.

"And as for my family, let me worry about that. I promise you will never have to worry ever again. Chiyo, will you marry me?" He breathed.

"Kyoya, I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Well, I was hoping you'd say yes." He grinned. She giggled and threw her arms around him, making them both fall in the sand, "Yes! I will marry you! I love you!" She gave him a kiss full of passion and love, as they've always had but never realized till now. Chiyo was the light to the Shadow King and his heart felt lighter than ever before. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"You have my heart, Kyoya Ootori. You're more than everything I need. You're charming, supportive, intelligent, confident, and kind. You are unbelievably amazing and giving. You give me confidence to exceed everyone's expectations. You strengthen and encourage me to better myself and I want to do the same for you. I want to always be by your side. I love you." They kissed again.

They slowly broke the kiss and held each other in the sand, with their foreheads connected. This proposal was perfect for Chiyo. And now she was getting married for love! Not for money or business. Not even because of their family, though it was still a concern.

"How are you going to convince your family to let you marry me? To have them give us their blessing?" She whispered between them. A speck of fear blinked in her eyes but one look at Kyoya's self-assured face and she left her worries behind. This man would go lengths for her!

"I have something for them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, that proposal. It was frustrating to think up the perfect proposal for Chiyo from Kyoya because he would do nothing less than perfect. I still think it's less than perfect. And I couldn't come up with the cheesiest thing ever (though, yes, some of it is cheesy. You can't blame me because love does strange things to people). It may be a host club thing, but it's not a Kyoya thing. Can you imagine? Nope, neither can I. I'm still working out some kinks in the next chapter, about Kyoya's thing for his family. I know what I want and i've written it down somewhere... I'm trying to make it so it's absolutely a Kyoya move and makes complete, rational sense, as Kyoya would only have it.**


	25. C25 - An Everlasting Dream

Chapter 25 – An Everlasting Dream

"Father, mother. Please sit. I have two announcements." The Ootori's gathered in the living room, where the Hamasaki's were already sitting down.

"What are they doing here?" Yoshio glared, ready to throw Makoto out of his house.

"They're here because I've asked them. This concerns them." Everyone looked at Chiyo and Kyoya who stood in between the two families." Kyoya handed a manila folder to Yoshio.

"This past month, I've done some research and found the 20% of our company shares in the hands of the Hatake Medical Group, one of our competing groups." Yoshio glared at Makoto.

"And I have successfully acquired our shares again." Akemi put a hand over her chest, relieved that the shares were back in safety. Everyone looked relieved and shocked at the news.

"How may I ask did you acquire this?" Yoshio crossed his legs and arms interrogatively.

"I played into Goro Hatake's habits. He has a habit of making bets with others. So I made a deal. We would simply bet on a stock offline and if I win, I get back the company shares. If he wins, I will pay him double the value of our shares in his possession." Chiyo gasped. Kyoya looked at her with gentle eyes, "Don't worry. He may be used to playing the game but he's no god of the stocks. I even let him pick the stock to bet on." Chiyo slightly frowned in worry. He had used a bit of manipulation in order to achieve his goals again. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ He gave her a reassuring look and turned back to his family.

"The shares are now back, and I will hand them to you, father." Yoshio raised an eyebrow at his son, "You don't want it? 20% shares are more than enough for you to control the Ootori group if you add onto the 10% you already have as being part of the family."

"I would be most honored and it would make me feel very accomplished. But the only thing I need is Chiyo." He took Chiyo's hand and showed them the ring.

"My second announcement is this: I have asked Chiyo to marry me and have gotten the Hamasaki's blessing. We would also like your blessing."

"So I suppose this is a bribe?" Yoshio asked sternly.

"No, father. We don't want a bribe disguised as a blessing. I just need you to know of the decisions I've made. We would really like your blessing and in extension, your approval." Kyoya bowed and Chiyo did the same. Akemi was overjoyed because she loved Chiyo and Kyoya loved her as well. Yoshio burst out laughing and everyone was shocked.

"Oh, don't mind me." Yoshio let his chuckle die down as he wiped away a tear. He got up and looked at Kyoya in the eye.

"If you wish to marry Hamasaki, that's fine with me. You have my blessing." He left the room and Akemi nodded at them before following her husband out.

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose!" Akemi gasped in realization. They were back in their room. Yoshio turned half of his body to look at her.<p>

"Hmm? How's that?" He smiled innocently.

"To end the engagement, you did that on purpose. Did you plan for the accumulator as well?"

"I know that arranging the engagement was hard on both of them and I knew they would want to get married on their own terms. If I told them that, they wouldn't realize what to do on their own and I very much couldn't break the engagement without reason, now could I?" He winked.

"How did you ever manage all of this?"

"The Ootori way." He smirked. She put her hands on her hips, "And you're not going to tell me? Am I not an Ootori?" Yoshio sighed. Sometimes Akemi was just a little troublesome sometimes, but that was alright. Nevertheless, he didn't deny her underlying request.

"Hatake and I have an understanding. If he'd cooperate with me on this little ruse, there might be a bigger benefit for him than just owning our company shares." Akemi raised an eyebrow. That must be a big profit if it was much more appealing than 20% of the Ootori Group shares.

"You would do that?"

"The results were more important to me than anything I offered to Hatake."

"And Makoto?"

"He knew that I was disappointed with the way he was as a partner. I figured, if this gave him a scare, maybe he'd learn his lesson. But if Kyoya failed to come through, so would he. Now that everything is alright, Makoto and I will figure out something that will work with us."

"You manipulator! You and Kyoya are so alike. Kyoya is definitely your son." Yoshio turned back to his wife and pulled her close. Akemi was gasped at the long, overdue lack of distance between them.

"I've never doubted. Why? Did you?" he teased. Akemi playfully hit his arm but gave him a hug. Yoshio lost his rare smile and pulled back.

"This also served as a test to Kyoya. To see how willing he will fight for what he wants. But I didn't expect him to give me back the shares. What if I've dangled the opportunity for so long that he got tired of it and doesn't take it when I give it to him? What if after acquiring the shares, he realizes that it's always been easy to take it from me and he lost interest in it?" Akemi laughed.

"You're impossible! You cooked up all of this, so sure of yourself, and now you think you overdid it. Of course Kyoya would take it! And I'm sure Chiyo would remind him of how important this is for him and for you." Yoshio nodded. Hopefully, but he still wanted one more safety measure to make sure everything was in its place.

* * *

><p>"Everything is okay now." Chiyo sighed and lay back on her bed. She missed this home she and Kyoya built together. Kyoya looked at his fiancée and crawled next to her. He rested on his side and used his arm to prop up his head.<p>

"Everything is more than okay. It's perfect." Chiyo nodded and closed her eyes. Kyoya watched her and made circles on her hip. He closed his eyes as well, still tracing circles. Chiyo opened her eyes and looked at Kyoya. Now with the light and without the tension, Chiyo could see just how tired Kyoya was. She sat up and put a hand on his face, "You're so tired." He took her hands in his.

"I've been working nonstop this month. I had to finish the exams, solve our family issues, and keep up with the host club. Even if I could catch a breath, I couldn't do anything else but worry about you." He closed his eyes and welcomed her tender touch.

Chiyo's eyebrows knit together in concern, "I'm so sorry that you had to worry about me, about us. And you've handled everything remarkably in light of everything that had happened." He was impossible and amazing! She gave him a kiss and he returned full of need and desire. He missed her so much. He picked up her waist and settled her on top of him. This position was familiar and something they both desired to go past. They fell back and rolled over, letting Kyoya take over.

"Will you move back here or are you still at your family's house until we get married?" He asked breathlessly. No matter how tired he was, this was exactly what he wanted and needed right now.

"If it wasn't for the arranged marriage, we wouldn't even live with each other to begin with." Chiyo said in between kisses but pulled away really quick, "I would go home and wait until our marriage as any traditional couple would, but I don't want to spend another night without you." Kyoya encircled her waist in his arms, "I'm glad."

"But you're still waiting until our marriage to get any of this." She teased. She got up before Kyoya could protest and she went to the bathroom to take a shower. He laughed and stared at the space she last occupied, missing her already.

* * *

><p>As if God was so eager to see the blessed unity, the process of bringing everything together for the wedding has been as smooth as silk. They kept the same date of the wedding. It turns out, Kyoya was so confident in himself that he had already secretly sent out the invitations in a timely manner and finished deciding on the remaining wedding details, despite the wedding was called off without public knowledge. That only reinforced Chiyo's love for him in how well he can take care of everything.<p>

Despite of what the women wanted to have the perfect wedding for Chiyo, she was still the simple girl Kyoya fell in love with. The wedding was not as expensive as everyone thought it would be but the quality was not neglected from that trade off. The wedding theme was An Everlasting Dream, the credit was due to the merged idea of the wedding cake and the previous wedding details. The church was a large squared space so the curved pews were set up in four corners, all facing the circular stage. The stage entrances were surrounded by white arches with purple roses and jasmines neatly scattered on. On the back of each pew, there was a small bag of jasmines spaced evenly between each other on the length of the pew. Instead of using the piano or organ, they had a quartet of cello, violins, and piano to play Canon.

Chiyo could barely breathe. She contained her excitement and the nervousness settled in. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Kyoya but this was a big step. This was the wedding jitters everyone keeps talking about. She took in a huge breath as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She felt even more beautiful in the wedding dress than the first time she's tried it. Her hair was curled and was half up in intricate folds. The hairstylist adorned her hair with little diamonds scattered all around her hair and clipped a purple rose on the side of her head. Her makeup was light and softened her features even more than she already was. In the right lighting, she glowed and everything about her looked hazy like a beautiful dream. But that effect wouldn't work without that glow came from the inside out.

Her veil sparkled with real crystals and had laced edges which was her something borrowed by Akemi. Sachiko gave Chiyo a crystal bracelet from her wedding as her something old. Her bridesmaids had come together to buy her beautiful diamond necklace with a large alexandrite gemstone in the center to match her engagement ring as her something new. Kyoya bought a lace garter with a sapphire diamond as the something blue.

Makoto came in to escort his daughter. He stopped at the doorway and covered his mouth, tears forming out of pure joy, "My daughter, you look beautiful." She smiled and held her hands out for him to take. He still kept his distance to look at his daughter in a whole, "I'm so happy for you today." Chiyo smiled, she was still speechless herself. He held out his arm and she took it and they walked out of the bride's room together. Her heart pounded with each step she took to the sanctuary.

Double doors opened and the first thing she saw when she looked up was Kyoya standing on the stage, turning around to see Chiyo. Kyoya's jaw slightly dropped when he saw his beautiful bride. The wedding was not the everlasting dream, she was. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know that Chiyo could be even more beautiful than she already is. Chiyo blushed and quietly giggled; only her father heard her. She tightened her grip on her father's arm even harder. She needed to hold on to something to make sure this wasn't a dream. They walked down the aisle with scattered purple rose petals.

They got to the arch and that's where Kyoya stepped down to meet them. He took Chiyo and bowed to Makoto and he returned it. Kyoya squeezed Chiyo's hand, "You are so beautiful." She looked all around Kyoya, "You are even more handsome." He led her up the stage very carefully like she was glass. He felt the need to be absolutely gentle with her today.

The two of them held hands as the ceremony went on. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. She didn't expect to get married so young but the love was so strong, she had every intention to marry the man beside her today. Kyoya never imagined to get married so young either, much less fall in love. But here he was. He's slaved for two months in order to make this happen and it was all worth it and more. This was unbelievable to the both of them.

_Nothing in the last 8 months was anything I expected. You are so charming and supportive. You gave me strength to get through the things that I never thought I'd be challenged with and was not equipped to handle by myself. You've walked beside me through everything. You showed me what it meant to be in love; to truly be in love. You sustain me. You strengthen me. You've held on to me when I was falling and helped me to get back up. You've been patient and caring. You are wonderful and encouraging. You are everything I need. You are my world. You bring joy to my life. Being with you every day is my dream._

_Kyoya Ootori, I'm here to declare that you have my heart. Whatever time I have left in my life, I promise to stay beside you and to love you always. I will cherish every moment with you. I promise to love and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health, and so much more than all of these. I will put you above all else. I love you._

She let out a breath. She was finally able to say these words to him and more. Tears were already forming when she was speaking. Now the tears were shed when Kyoya started to speak.

_Chiyo Hamasaki, you came into my life and showed me love and care that I never knew I craved for. _You bring out the best in people and you make me a better person. _I've fallen for your gentle and caring soul and your competitive and honest nature captured my attention. I don't know how I ever even survived without you and now, thank God that I will never have to feel that way ever again. You are a wonderful. You make me feel complete. No one will ever understand what you mean to me._

_I promise that I will continue to love you more than you could ever imagine. I promise that you will never get sick for my sake. I promise to love and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health. My love for you will never diminish. Together, we form the bond of love. I will go to hell and back for you. I love you forever._

Everyone was dead silent as they said their vows, drinking in the love that just emitted off of the couple like the heat waves of the sun. Even some of the invited host guests who used to fawn over Kyoya had shed tears and blessed the couple from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

><p>The reception lounge was beautiful. The inside lounged served well for cocktail hour and the weather outside was perfect and they had heating lamps all around just in case. A large mosquito net hung over the reception dining area so high up, it was hardly noticeable. Lavenders and roses hung around the trellis of vines growing on the wall. Soft Christmas lights around the walls glowed like a dream. The table cloths were white and had dark purple and lavender fine china dining sets. In the middle of the table were purple sparklers to set off when the reception would come to an end. Candles were everywhere. On the other side of property was the large field. Last time Chiyo didn't get to see it, but there was a small round lake farther down the field. There, Kyoya had placed little lantern boats and had extras for children to release themselves into the lake. Kyoya also arranged to make floating lanterns, ready to be lit and had all the guests write some sort of blessing for the couple. Chiyo wanted both so Kyoya would give her nothing less.<p>

"To be honest with everyone here, when I first heard that Chiyo was getting married so young, I freaked out," Katelyn made everyone laugh at the beginning of her maid-of-honor speech, "I didn't know who this Kyoya was but I immediately judged him. I've had my doubts about marriage and how it would work out between him and Chiyo." She didn't say it, but the families and entourage understood that she had meant about the difference in class.

"There was a point where I felt like this would not work out. Chiyo and Kyoya had their fair share of bumps and bruises along the way to standing here in front of everyone today, pledging their love for each other." Once again, she hinted at the end of the arranged marriage, "And today is the day that Kyoya proves me wrong. These two defied all the odds I bet against them. And to me, that just proves that that they are so much stronger than I have ever give them credit for. Kyoya, you are the most determined man I've ever met and I thank you for that. Chiyo, I am trusting that Kyoya is more than capable to be the husband you want and need and you know how much that means to me. You've given me hope for my own future and you will never understand how much that means to me. I thank you and bless the both of you. To the bride and groom!" She raised her glass and everyone stood up to raise their glasses to the bride and groom. Chiyo cried and gave Katelyn a giant hug, "You are my best friend. I love you!" Katelyn smiled and stuck out her tongue to Kyoya, "She still loves me."

Kyoya grabbed Chiyo and gave her a knee-weakening kiss, that everyone cheered for, and looked at Katelyn, "Sorry, today is about me and Chiyo. Get out of here." He joked. Katelyn laughed and raised her glass to Kyoya, "I'm happy for the both of you, truly."

Later, the couple had went in for their first dance and over half of the guests went in to watch while the others stayed behind to finish eating and to watch through the windows. At the last note, everyone applauded and Chiyo and Kyoya kissed.

"Attention everyone." Yoshio was on the stage holding the mic. Everyone looked to the stage.

"Kyoya, I am proud of the man you have come to be. So well in fact, that I would like to announce that Kyoya Ootori is the successor to the Ootori Group. Starting next month, he will take control of the Ootori Group." He put the mic back on the stand as everyone applauded and cheered for Kyoya who's face gaped at his father with as much surprise as he could muster on his face. Chiyo smiled, expecting this. Yoshio walked up to his son, "I am so pleased with everything you have done thus far. Do not disappoint me." Kyoya closed his mouth and retreated the amazed look on his face, "Yes, father. Thank you." Yoshio looked at Chiyo, this time with a more tender expression.

"Thank you, Chiyo for helping me to cultivate Kyoya into what he is today." Chiyo almost laughed. It sounded as if Kyoya was a plant.

"And for that, I am transferring that 20% shares to you." Chiyo's heart practically stopped and looked every bit of shock as Kyoya was a second ago. Yoshio said nothing more and walked away. Chiyo and Kyoya looked at each other in astonishment.

"Did he just–?"

"Yup." Kyoya nodded.

"Can I–?"

"Nope." Chiyo nodded once and moved forward to hold close to her husband. She felt weak at the knees, taking it all in. Kyoya didn't miss a beat and held her up and supported her. He gently swayed them both to the music, guiding her body.

"Well, do you know what this means? You're not just my wife and the daughter of our partner. You are officially highly regarded to the society elites by your ownership of Ootori Group shares." Kyoya smiled, understanding what his father has done. Chiyo twitched a smile, understanding the same thing. She felt overwhelmed by the sudden responsibility of power but then Chiyo smiled when she remembered one thing: as long as she had Kyoya, she could achieve anything and as long as Kyoya had her, he would never lose sight of what was important in life.

All was perfect.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud random voice, "Hold up. Wait a minute, Haruhi's a girl?!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is where I say farewell. I can't believe I finished this story in a month and the timeline I cooked up was even better than I imagined. I can't believe it's over so soon. I've only ever completed 5-6 chapter stories in my lifetime and this is the first completed one as an adult. The others where when I was in middle school and just started so they sucked. Except for one, I liked it a lot but I lost the story. :( **

**I kind of wanted to stretch out my chapter publishing a little longer, you know, just to keep my story to be read by those who take a glance at the first page of the OHSHC category but I couldn't resist letting those who are already reading my story to wait; you guys are the actual fans of this story and my priority group. Thank you so much for those who supported me this month, I loved all your encouraging words. Oh, and btw for those who read this, is there anything for me to improve? I'm very open to constructive criticism. **

**And I'm curious, TELL ME, WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER? OR PART? Did you like classic Kyoya: cool and clever? Or my original Kyoya: loving and put his guard down around Chiyo?**

**This won't be the last you'll see my stories, but so far i've only written once story per category. I can rarely come up with another story in the same world but you never know. I have so many story ideas that don't belong in the fanfiction world but I could tweak the plots to make them match characters I know of, so who knows? Maybe you'll look over my stuff and see if the worlds i write in are the same ones that you're interested in. More readers, yay!**

**Hehe, i love my ending about Haruhi. I couldn't just ignore that! I mean, that was what the story of OHSHC was built on!**


End file.
